The Love of a Perveted Ninja
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Team 7. Vaction. America. Does Kakashi have feelings for someone? Full summery inside! WARNING one chapter IS lime!parings: Kakashi x OC, Naruto x Hinata, Sakurax Sasuke, Neji x TenTen, Shikamaru x Ino Cowritten by Alien26! [DONE!]
1. Vaction!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Summery: Team 7 goes on a vaction to America! There Kakashi meets a girl who he starts to have feelings for and it freaks him out! But they leave and 'go on' with their lives.Chuunin exams are comming up and everyone is exicted! But after exams Itachi finds out about Kakashi's feelings and wants to make him suffer, so he plans to kill the girl. Can she save herself? Can Kakashi get there in time? And what does Iruka discover after getting Kakashi drunk? This story is sooooo crazy!

ILI: OMG! I have NO clue what happened! The chapters got all screwed up and I had to deleate it! -amine tears- so here it is again. Since I don't have any reviews anymore I'm going to list the other ones from the now deleated version of this story

Falcon226

Nartuoschick15

Digitalcat17

Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli

Pirate Shinju

Matt and T.K.

Shadow Fox000

Lugidog

Sharingan-blossom

Sasuke: WHEEE! LOOK! 9 PPL TOOK TIME AND READ YOUR STORY! YAY!

ILI:) Please R&R and NO FLAME please!

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be trying FANfiction!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto where sparing after a long mission. Team 7 (which included the normal peps and Hinata) had been gone for a year and a half. Kakashi was having a talk with the Hokage. 

"Kakashi, your team is young and had just been on the longest mission that any gennin has EVER been on and they completed it," said Tsunade, "that shows true strength and good teaching."

"Thank you sir," Kakashi replied. He really had no idea _why _he was there. Tsunade never asked to see him after a mission.

"Your team is tired and so are you. I can see it in your um… eye. So I _insect_ (sp?) that you guys take a brake, out of the village. There is too much going on here. So you and your team are going to um…" she took out a piece of paper and read it," oh yes, Lancing, Michigan, for 2 months for the summer."

"I um… thank you."

"You leave in one week. See you then." Kakashi then walked out of the office and out of Hokage tower.

He went to where his team where to find Naruto and Sasuke kill each other. "SASUKE! NARUTO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Um… not to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Right. And what are you doing?"

"Um… killing each other?"

"Right! Now sit down and let go of each other's necks!" Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a dirty look before letting go and all 4 sat down on the grass.

"Now the Hokage is giving us a 2 month brake from missions. So for those 2 months, we are going to be in um… where did he say we where going…?" he asked his self, "oh ya, Lancing, Michigan. So we leave in one week."

"Cool," they all said.


	2. Pictures, Profiles, and Feelings?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Yo

Kakashi: Yo

Naruto: Yo

Sasuke: YO!

Hinata: Y-yo

Sakura and Itachi: WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING YO!

Everyone else: Yo is cool!

Digitalcat17: ya! Yo!

Sakura and Itachi:sweatdrop:

Kakashi: um... question!

ILI: yes

Kakashi: why do I like u on the story and why do u like me?

ILI: EXCELLENT QUESTION PERVERT MAN!

Kakashi: -.-'

ILI: well, I got the idea for this story from another story called 'kakashi's dating frenzy'. I forget who its by. I liked the idea but I'm not good with coming up with my own charters so I just made myself one. Simple no?

Kakashi: good idea... I don't care I was just wondering.

ILI: its all cool .V and I'm already working on a sequal! yay! and yes I know I'm not done with this one but when you have ideas in your head you need to type them done before you forget!

Discalmer: Don't own them -.-' you hurt me...

* * *

Two weeks later

The previous day Tsunade asked Kakashi to meet him in Hokage tower at 6 a.m.

"Good morning Kakashi!" said Tsunade happily.

'_How the hell can any one be _that _happy this early!'_ "Good morning Tsunade. I see we are happy this morning…"

"Ya well when your not hung over you feel good!"

Kakashi swetdroped.

"Now your flight (A/N: do they even have airports? I think not! But in my story… they do so learn to deal!) leaves at 10. At the airport in Detroit there will be a young girl there to meet you. She will be with you all two months. Her name is Michelle (A/N: that's me! But I'm like sooooooooooo much older in this story!) She told me to tell you that she will be in the lounge. So when you see her just tell her who you are cause she doesn't know what you look like." The Hokage gave Kakashi the tickets and a picture of Michelle so he could recognize her.

'_Wow…' _thought Kakashi. "H-how old is she?" he asked.

"She is 21 and is going to finish collage in the fall, just after you leave."

'_Not too much older then me. 5 years younger… NO NO NO! SNAP OUT OF IT KAKASHI!' _he thought. (A/N: remember Kakashi is 26)

"The type of place that you will be staying in is kind of like an um… conjoined condo. You live upstairs and who ever the owner is lives downstairs. The own personal living space is like a house. You can have as much interaction with the owner as you want," she said.

"Cool."

"And we checked her out. So here is her profile."

"What did you do? Have some guy follow her around?"

"No she agreed to it."

"Oh, good." The Hokage gave Kakashi her profile.

"Have a good trip and see you in 2 months!" said the Hokage and Kakashi walked out of Hokage tower.

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura all meet at the airport at 9:30 and at 10 they got on the plane and got ready for their 20-hour flight to America

America

Two girls where fighting in a dojo that was totally empty.

"Come on Marissa! You can do better! This is too easy!" complained a red haired girl.

The blonde was panting. "It…may…be…easy…for you," she breathed.

"Whatever. I need to go and clean the upstairs from the last people who where there. It's like a total mess!"

"Oh ya! The ninja - y people are coming! You have a weird job man!"

"It's a temporary job. It pays good money."

"But you have complete strangers in your house!"

"They don't live in my house! I live downstairs. They live upstairs. The company takes care of EVERYTHING for the people living up there. I have nothing to do with anything."

"But they can get into your apartment like without a key or anything right?"

"Right."

"So! They could like sneak down when you're sleeping and kill you!"

"Thanks Marissa. You're a big help!"

"Its common sense!"

"No. That is not common sense. You wouldn't know common sense if it smacked you on the face and said 'Hey! I'm Common Sense!' You're so paranoid. Even more then me. I got to go and hopefully none of you paranoia rubbed off." And she left.

Plane Ride

Kakashi was Michelle's profile. Sasuke and Sakura where fast asleep and leaning on each other, hands intertwined. And Naruto and Hinata, since they where sitting where no one could see them, where making out (A/N: o.O all the way man!)

_**YOU HATE SOMEONE!**_

_WTF? Who are you!_

_I'm you! Only better! And not a pervert._

_I'm not a pervert._

_Yes you are! I know everything about you and, you Kakashi, are a pervert._

_Whatever. What do you want?_

_YOU HATE SOMEONE!_

_Really? Who?_

_OOO! My bad! Wrong file! This is Sasuke's! Sorry! My god man, your student really has…_

_Can you get TO THE POINT! If there is NO POINT to this then GO AWAY!_

_Ok, ok, ok chill! Let me get your file! Dude your really being OCC._

_Whatever…_

Kakashi heard a filing cabinet open up and paper being moved around.

_Here we go… YOU LIKE SOMEONE!_

… _screw you…_

_Do you know when you say that your basically screwing yourself?_

_-sweat drop-_

_Well I'm telling you, don't like her. It's too weird and it won't work out. You have been forewarned._

_WTF does that mean?_

_You have reached the home of Inner – Kakashi. I'm not home right now but if you leave a message after the beep I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. –beep-_

_That's real mature! Well now back to the profile thingy!_

Profile on Micelle –last name blotted out- (A/N: like I want you to know my last name! Who know what kind of pervs are out there! And the profile thing is like um… I'm trying to make it so I wrote it and the ninja people gave me the questions so sorry if its kind of random but random stuff ROCKS! I'm like sooo random its not even funny! And half of this stuff is made up)

Full name: Michelle Gayle –blot-

Age: 21

DOB: 12/10/1991 (A/N: this is in the future! The future I say! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done… for now that is -)

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3" (A/N: I'm not that tall but hopefully I'm still growing!)

Weight: like I'd tell you! Oh they said I need to say it so… 115 pounds (A/N: I'm way lighter then that)

Natural eye color: good question! I'm not sure! Some kind of green/brown/hazel color

Current eye color: -look above-

Natural hair color: brown

Current hair color: red

Religion: what does this have to do with anything? Whatever. I'm Jewish

Current dating stasis: _Kakashi's thoughts: ooo!_ OMG! Single ok! Sheesh!

Current school: Michigan State University (MSU)

Grade: Um… there aren't grades in collage but senior

Drinker: Ew no!

Smoker: Ew no!

On drugs: even more ew, no!

Major in collage: Computer Animation

Minor in collage: Teaching and Photography

Scared of: SPIDERS! Car crashes, terrorists, robbers, people sneaking into your house late at night and killing you!

Favorite book: (A/N: this is as of now cause who knows about 9 years in the future) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of _Azkaban_

Favorite Movie: (A/N: same as the book thing. You know, with the 9 years in the future thing. Basically everything will be different 9 years in the future) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I guess

Favorite TV show: Um… never really thought about it

Favorite Band(s): I really have no idea what this has to do with anything but whatever. Um… Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Green Day, Evanescence, and Simple Plan

Favorite Singer(s): Kelly Clarkson and Ayumi Hamasaki

Favorite Song(s) and their artist: My god! This is REALLY pointless but whatever. Faint by Linkin Park, Numb by Linkin Park, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Tourniquet by Evanescence, Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, My December by Linkin Park, Because You Live by Jesse McCartney, What You Got by Reveille, Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park, Little Black Backpack by Stroke 9, and a lot of stuff by Ayumi Hamasaki. Ya… it's really random and different…

How do you spend your time: go to school, study, do homework, train, being late to stuff, from the event of being late, having detention everyday, talk to my friends and my parents, taking pictures, listing to music, being random, and spazzing , can't forget the spazzing

Any medical work done: Um… if you consider braces 'medical work' then yes

Favorite sport: Doing: my own type of karate Watching: Hockey (Go Red Wings!)

Favorite color: just to tell who ever is reading this, these ninja are just making the questions up as they go. Blue, Purple, and Black

Friends: ok I'm not naming all my friends but the ones you are most likely to see, if any, are Jackie –blot- and Marissa –blot-

Things that annoy you: right now, these ninja! Normally: people Iming you on AIM when you are CLEARLY not there! And annoying people who HAPPEN to be these ninja! And pointless things, like half of these questions! _Kakashi laughs_

Can you write your whole National Anthem: ok now they are just trying to be annoying! But lets see:

**Oh, say can you see  
by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we  
hailed at the twilight's  
last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes  
and bright stars thru  
the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we  
watched were so  
gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red  
glare, the bombs  
bursting in air,  
Gave proof thru the  
night that our flag was  
still there.  
Oh, say does that  
star-spangled banner  
yet wave  
O'er the land of the  
free and the home of the brave? **

**On the shore, dimly  
seen through the mists  
of the deep,  
Where the foe's  
haughty host in dread  
silence reposes,  
What is that which the  
breeze, o'er the  
towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows,  
half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the  
gleam of the morning's  
first beam, In full glory reflected  
now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled  
banner! Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the  
free and the home of the brave!**

And that is what happens when you watch National Hockey for 11 years.

Can you write the whole Canadian National Anthem: -.-' this is really annoying and super pointless. WE ARE NOT IN CANADA! WE ARE IN THE UNITED STATES!

**O Canada!  
Our home and  
native land!  
True patriot love in all thy  
sons command. **

**With glowing  
hearts we see  
thee rise,  
The True  
North strong  
and free!  
From far and  
wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. **

**God keep our  
land glorious  
and free!  
O Canada, we  
stand on guard  
for thee. **

**O Canada, we  
stand on guard for thee.**

There! Now can we get to _real _pointless questions instead of fake pointless questions?

Electives in school thought elementary to now:

5th grade: Choir and Band

6th grade: Choir, Study Skills, Dance, Vocal Music, Drama, and Technology

7th grade: Choir, Study Skills, Music Technology, and Broadcasting

8th grade: Choir, Study Skills, and Yearbook

9th grade: (A/N: I'm making it up cause I'm still in 8th grade and I think you can only have 3 electives in high school but in my fan fiction you can have 4) Choral (just a fancy way to say 'choir'), Learning Strategies 1, Food Preparation, and PE

10th grade: Choral, Learning Strategies2, Food Preparation, and Spanish (which I can't remember a word of so it was basically a waist of time but whatever)

11th grade: Choral, Learning Strategies2, Food Preparation, and Yearbook

12th grade: Choral, Learning Strategies2, Food Preparation, and Yearbook

Collage: Choir

Clubs: Art clue (8th grade) and Student Council (5th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grades)

Ok they say we are done now! See you when you get here and hope you enjoy your stay!

'_This will be interesting,' _thought Kakashi, _'very interesting. Now back to my book!'_ and he pulled out 'Come Come Paradise'.

"You know sensei," said Naruto who appeared behind Kakashi, "why couldn't we just poof to America?"

"…good question! I donno really," replied Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

The next day, Detroit Metro Airport

Team 7 walked into the lounge in the airport, where the Hokage told them that Michelle would be waiting. They found a girl with long red hair tied back in a loose ponytail (A/N: kind of like Neji's hair) at the bar looking at a book and writing. (A/N: HOMEWORK! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'm an Invader Zim fan -) She groaned and put her head on the counter and pounded it with her fist. "Dumb math," she mumbled as she put her book back in her black backpack with Inuyasha on it. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and tripped (A/N: I told you I'm a freaking spaz! If this were real, there would have been a 99 chance that I really would have tripped and that's sad) and Kakashi caught her. "Um… thanks," she said.

"No problem," Kakashi said with a 'smile'. The girl got up and caught Kakashi's um… eye and both their hearts like stopped (A/N: no they aren't dead… that would KIND OF ruin the story idiots!) and they like, just stared. It was weird.

The girl with the long red hair had a very pale face, like she might have just gotten over being sick. Her hazel eyes where lightly lined out with eyeliner. Not too much so she looked like a hooker but not to little so that it didn't look like she was wearing any. The perfect amount. She was dressed in a green sweatshirt and on the front in big white letters read 'MSU'. She was also wearing deep blue jeans and a pair of high-tops. Hanging from her neck was a tiny 6-pointed star.

For what seemed like forever, Naruto finally cleared his throat and the two snapped out of whatever trance they where in. Both Kakashi and the girl where blushing. "So… are you Michelle?" asked Kakashi.

"Ya. You must be Kakashi. Hi," she said. Her and Kakashi shook hands and they blushed even more.

"I think Kakashi – sensei likes her," whispered Sakura to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"This is going to be so funny you can't believe it!" whispered Naruto to Sakura. It all that she had not to chuckle. "2 months of this… my god. There's going to be trooooooooooouble!"

At the condo place

"Ok so, there are like instructions on what happens during your stay involving um… well I'm not sure what it talks about but ya… so I'll be down here if you need anything," said Michelle. Team 7 went upstairs and Michelle went downstairs.

When they got up there, Naruto and Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. They creaked up. "What's so funny?" asked Kakashi.

"N-nothing," laughed Naruto.

"Dope," mumbled Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Whatever," mumbled Sasuke.

"Ha ha!" Naruto said.


	3. Eavesdropping, He's EARLY,and more!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: I would just like to say that this story DOES NOT follow the story line!

Itachi: No duh!

ILI: Time for you pill:gives Itachi hyper pill:

Itachi: WHEEEEE!

Sasuke: WHEE!

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclamer: I don't own them but I have Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke keychains! Can't find Kakashi T-T

* * *

The NEXT day

Michelle's alarm went off. She looked it and it read 5:55. "Wow! I might NOT be late!" she said to herself. She got up, took a shower, ate something, grabbed her books, and went up to the front door.

Michelle wasn't paying attraction, cause she was looking for her keys, when she bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said to Kakashi.

"It's ok," he said with a 'smile'. (A/N: the reason why I have that in 'blah' s is because you can't see it!) "Your up early for summer."

"I have to take some summer classes to be able to graduate."

"Oh."

"Well your up early too," she said.

"I was just going to do some training and I didn't want to wake up everyone by doing it in the workout room," he said.

In the upstairs unit, there was a big empty room where you could do make it any type of room you wanted. The person in charge of Team 7's plans (the Hokage) told Michelle to make it into a place where they could train.

"Oh. Well I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye."

She got into her car and drove off. _'I think training can wait a little,'_ Kakashi thought. And with a 'poof' he was gone.

A classroom at MUS

"Well Mss. –a horn honks-! You're early today! No detention today!" said Professor Snape (A/N: yes he's from Harry Potter and yes he's evil but in my story he's a normal professor O).

Michelle smiled and took her seat next to a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and purple glasses. She looked Asian. "Michelle! Your early!" she gasped.

"Yes Jackie! It's a summer miracle! Where is everyone else?"

"THEY are late!"

"No!"

"Yes!" at that moment the door opened and 5 girls walked in.

"Your late!" said Michelle.

"Your early!" said a girl with blond hair.

"So! Tell us about the new visitors!" said a girl about Michelle's height. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

Not knowing who was listing in, she told her friends about Team 7.

"Ok, your really staring to sound middle schoolish but ok. Well you already know that there are 5 ninja. It's a teacher and his 4 students."

"Tell us about the students first!" said the girl with light brown hair hyperly. (A/N: my friend Laura is like all hyper all the time and LOVES sugar!)

"Ok Laura! God! Too much sugar this morning. Well, 3 of them are 14 and 1 is 15."

"Start with the youngest!" said Laura.

"Ok. Well that's Naruto. (A/N: I don't know if he's the youngest or not but I do know that Sasuke is the oldest) He's um… now do I put this nicely? There is no way, he's kind of annoying but he's funny. Then there is his girlfriend, Hinata. She is really shy. I have no idea how she puts up with him but whatever. Then there is Sakura. She is um… I'm not sure but she is nice. Then there is her boyfriend, Sasuke. He is really cold and emotionless. But not like evil emotionless, like I-just-don't-really-care kind of emotionless."

"That is a weird group of people man. Now tell us about the teacher!" said a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She was Indian. (A/N: these people are really my friends, I'm not making them up)

"Well that's Kakashi. He's kind of weird but funny."

"What's so weird?"

"He wares a mask over like half his face but maybe that's a thing in his family. It's not really that weird, but I can't see how he breathes…"

"What does he look like?" asked Laura.

"You guys are going to laugh if I tell you what I think, like always," she said. A light blush appeared on her face.

"We promise not to laugh! Just tell us!" said the blond.

"How can I trust you?"

"If we laugh, we have to call up Sunshine, and tell him, that we love him!"

"O! NO! You must be telling the truth!" she gasped. (A/N: our friend Sunshine, real name Michael, is a real jerk and my friends would never do that)

"I told you! OK now SIAS." (A/N: that means summaries in a sentence and it is from a book called 'Silent to the Bone'. It's really good. Read it if you get a chance"

"Ok Kakashi in a sentence," she stopped to think, "Kakashi is a mysteries ninja who's hot."

"Ok," said Laura, trying not to laugh but sadly, she did.

"Ok now you have to call Sunshine!" said Michelle, pulling out her cell phone.

"NO!" said Laura.

"No you have to." She pressed some buttons and handed the phone to Laura.

Laura out it on speakerphone, on a low setting so only they and the unknown eavesdropper could hear.

"Hello?" said a male's voice.

"Michael?" asked Laura.

"Ya, who is this?"

"Laura. Um… Iloveyou!" she said, but Michael didn't hear it cause he already hung up. "Jackass! He still does that after 9 years!"

"Ok class is starting!" Professor Snape called out. They all took their seats.

'_I heard all that I need to,'_ thought Kakashi, who was the eavesdropper, and with a 'poof' he was gone.

Training room

Naruto was really early and knew that his teammates and his perverted sensei wouldn't be there for a long time. Especially his sensei. He was lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling when he heard a familiar 'poof'. "Yo!" said the voice of Kakashi from behind him. Naruto sat up and stared at his sensei. "What?" he asked.

"K-kakashi-sensei… your…your…your…EARLY!" he said.

"Am I?" asked Kakashi. He looked down at his watch. "I guess I am… well… see ya," and with another 'poof' he was gone.

"Damn it!" mumbled Naruto as he went back to looking at the ceiling.

Back in the MSU classroom

Since Kakashi was early he decided to go some spying. He popped back into Michelle's classroom and hid quietly in the shadows. (A/N: yes Kakashi is a little OCC)

"Now, on your final exams in the fall, you are going to need to know all of the history you learned since 6th grade," said Professor Snape. There was a worried silence that filled the room. "Today, lets start on American history, since that is our own history." (A/N: and what I'm learning in school) "Now you all know that General Washington was appointed the job as general by Thomas Jefferson. Now at first Washington had the reputation (sp?) to retreat. When Washington got the idea to attack the Hessians on December 26, people thought he was crazy but they joined him anyway. Now you know the story of Washington crossing the Delaware River to get to Trenton. Now in the Battle of Trenton the Americans where greatly out numbered but they still won. 'Hessian population of Trenton at 8 a.m. – 1,408 men and 39 officers; Hessian population at 9 a.m. – 0' is what a solider told General Washington. What was also shocking is that the American army didn't loose a single man in that battle," said Professor Snape. The whole class quickly took some notes.

"Now, after Washington's victory at Trenton, General Charles Cornwallis, British General I should say, set out to retake Trenton and capture Washington. Now Washington knew that Cornwallis was coming. Does anyone remember what Washington did to distract Cornwallis? Think hard. This is back to 8th grade."

The whole class thought about it. Most of them had a face like 'WHAT! LIKE I REMEMBER WHAT I LEARNED IN 8TH GRADE!' and some looked like 'I know but I can't remember the hole story'. Then Michelle raised her hand.

"Mss. –dog barks in the distance-."

"Cornwallis saw the lights of Washington's campfires go he thought that Washington's army was there but really Washington left the fires burring so Cornwallis would think that they had mad a camp for the night when actually Washington and his army where sneaking up behind Cornwallis's army and attack."

"Yes very good. Now Washington did this many more time which won him many more battles."

'_Wow. Not only is she like WOW but she really smart too… damn! Late again!'_ thought Kakashi. And with a 'poof' he was gone.

Back in the training room

Now the rest of Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi.

"I'm telling you! He was early! And then he looked at his watch and said 'I guess I am… well… see ya' and he was gone!" said Naruto.

"Weird…" they all said. Then they heard the famous 'poof'.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Sometimes when one isn't paying attraction, they can get lost on the rode of life," he said, giving them his famous excuse.

"Ya, sure, whatever!" said Naruto, "One day I need to go with you on this 'rode of life' and like put up a clock or street sings or SOMETHING! Or just to see how you can get lost on it!" Kakashi laughed.


	4. Music and a supprise!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Redoing this is troublesome

Shikamaru: yup...

Discalmer: I OWN then! HAHAHAHAHA! ... ok so maybe i don't. i can dream right?

* * *

The NEXT day!

Michelle's alarm went off but she just turned it off and went back to sleep. Then her cell rang at 6:20. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Marissa.

"Damn it! Thanks! Bye!" she said and hung up. _'Good thing I took a shower last night!'_ she thought, as she quickly got dressed. She ran around her apartment looking for her books. She couldn't remember where she put them! _'Note to self; DON'T PUT BOOKS WHERE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE THEY ARE! DAMN ME!'_

After about 5 minutes of looking she FINALLY found her books. "WHY did I choose morning classes? WHY?" she asked herself.

She ran outside and bumped into our masked friend again!

"Hi. Late. Very late. Talk to you later. Bye!" she said in one breath and was gone. Kakashi blinked.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Smirk. Smile. Poof. And he was gone.

Michelle's car

"Almost every single day!" she mumbled to herself. She got to a red light and flipped thought her CDs. Music usually calms her down. She was so blah that she didn't even notice the pervert hiding in the backseat. (A/N: how a 5' 9" man could stay hidden in the backseat of a car and not get noticed is BEYOND me! I don't care of you're a ninja or not!) "And of course the campus (sp?) is 30 minutes away!" she mumbled. She picked a CD and popped it.

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more _so much more_  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

**Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?**

**I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

**_Return to me salvation  
I want to die_ **

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ - tourniquet - my suicide**

Michelle was quietly singing along.

'_Ok… weird choice of music but still good. Really weird but somehow... it suites her but she doesn't have that dark feeling to her… damn! Why did Inner – Me have to be right about me liking her! Damn it! Damn it to hell! Man, she has a good voice… NO STOP YOU BAKA! Wait… did I just call myself baka? I really am being OCC'_ Kakashi was totally screaming at his self.

A vain was pulsing on Michelle's forehead. She was REALLY annoyed. But then the song changed and she seemed to calm down. (A/N: this is an important song for the story!)

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Michelle was smiling. _'She has a nice smile… SHUT UP KAKASHI! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'_

Then the song changed again. It had a dark, ominous feeling to it. "This should take up the rest of the time," she said to herself.

Alone I walk, among the twisting  
shadows  
tempted by the ancient magic, the Power  
of Five  
My desire to mirror my own image -  
and I will offer you no soul - offer you no  
soul

Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -  
Symmetry divine, there's no force greater  
Dividing the Fathers of Time

Feel my hate, I'm banished to this  
wasteland  
my Serpents plot the overthrow of your  
temples and shrines  
In the night, my army's rage and fury  
burning my  
shadow into the land - Vengeance by my  
hand

Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -  
Symmetry divine, there's no force greater  
Dividing the Fathers of Time  
Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -  
Paradise denied - the balance of ages  
forever lost in time

Was I sure of my fateful wish to evoke  
the night from the day?  
Thousands now join as one - be afraid  
What have I done? Clouds are dimming  
the Sun with his wrath of disease and  
decay  
This masque of vengeance leads my  
death parade  
What have I done?

"My shadow burning - my shadow burns  
across the land..."

Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -  
Symmetry divine, there's no force greater  
Dividing the Fathers of Time  
Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light -  
Paradise denied - the balance of ages  
forever lost in time

She pulled into a parking space and ran out of the car. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm so late!" she was saying to herself.

'_Just like me…'_ Kakashi got a funny tinkling in the pit of his stomach. _'God!' _He was now sitting in the backseat with his head between his legs, and smacking his forehead when his walkie-talkie rang.

"Cpoycat, this is um… I donno. Kakashi! Its Iruka!" said an annoyed Iruka.

"Yo," he said.

"Yo yourself. The Hokage wanted me to tell you that 2 weeks after you get back the Chuunin exams are taking place and your whole team made it this year!"

"They will be happy about that."

"But that's not all…" said Iruka darkly.

"What?"

"You see…"

The training room

"Yo!" said Kakashi happily as he popped into the training room.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"You know… the rode of life!"

"Whatever…" said Naruto.

"Listen. I have good news! 2 weeks after we return Chuunin exams are taking place and you all made it!"

"NO WAY!" yelled Naruto.

'_I won't tell them the bad news… just yet,'_ he thought grimly.

"Now in the Chuunin exams, anything goes. Any advanced bloodline, almost any Jutsu, just about everything you can think of. So we need to practice that. Now um… right now I want Hinata and Sasuke to spar. You can do anything so don't hold back," ordered Kakashi.

"Yes sensei!" they both said.

(A/N: I'm WAY to lazy to type pointless battles but Sasuke barely won.)


	5. Talking, Hitting, and GREEN!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: GAI AND LEE ARE HERE!

Gai and Lee: YOUTH!

ILI: sure, why not?

Diclamer: MUST i say it?

* * *

The NEXT day

It was Saturday and Kakashi gave Team 7 the day off, so they slept late but it really didn't matter. He got up and changed into his old ANBU uniform, cause it was kind of easier to move in then his Jounin uniform and even thought it was like 6 in the morning it was like 100 degrees. (A/N: it gets really hot in Michigan in summer, trust me, I live here!) He went outside and was practicing by kicking and punching a tree (A/N: poor tree! Why do they always use trees?)

Michelle woke up and looked at her alarm clock. "Grate! When I don't need to get up early I do!" she said. She got up and looked out the window to see Kakashi working out. _'Wow… he has a grate body… WTF? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!' _she swetdroped. She decided to train too. She changed into a black tank top and black pants and went into her training room.

For about 5 hours she kicked and punched the stuffing out of the punching bag. _'Note to self; get new punching bag and don't kick the crap out of it…'_

She took a quick shower and went back into her room to read or listen to music or something. She noticed that Kakashi was still outside. _'Some spying is now called for!'_ she thought.

Michelle went outside and quietly picked a spot to spy (A/N: hehehe .) but she didn't know that Kakashi could sense her. "Yo!" he said in her direction. Michelle blushed.

"Um… hi!" she said.

"What's up?"

"Noting much. You?"

"Same here." They both stood there, blushing, looking everywhere but at each other. (A/N: yes Kakashi is VERY OOC so DEAL!)

'_She has a nice body… holly CARP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?'_ Kakashi asked his self. His blush got redder. "So…" Kakashi was kind of nervous. _'What do I have to be nervous about? This is nothing. It's just a girl who I don't like! Right? Right! Exactly!' _"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Sure." They both sat on the ground and started to talk about random things.

Naruto got up and randomly looked out the window. He saw Kakashi and Michelle talking. He ran out of bed and into the girl's room. Sakura and Hinata where still sleeping.

"SAKURA!" he said. She sat up bolt straight.

"WHAT!' she asked in a annoyed tone.

"LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"

"All I see is a lot of trees…" said Sakura.

"Then your not looking good enough!" complained Naruto.

"WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR?" yelled Sakura as she continued looking out the window. "OH MY GOD! NARUTO! LOOK!" she said, finally finding the site Naruto was talking about.

"I KNOW!" he yelled. Sakura got out of bed and her and Naruto where jumping up and down in happiness.

"What's up with you dope?" asked Sasuke who appeared at the door. Naruto only smiled.

Sasuke and Hinata looked out the window. Hinata blushed and Sasuke said, "You do relies they are only talking?"

"Ya!" said Naruto.

'_Baka noisy Naruto…'_ thought Sasuke.

"Lets go spy!" said Naruto.

"Naruto… do you really think we should?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I do. We just have to hide our charka and Kakashi-sensei won't be able to sense us."

"Fine but if this ends badly… I balm you!"

"Fine by me but it won't end bad."

"Naruto… your crazy. Sakura… um… just don't get caught…" said Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to come Sasuke – basted?" asked Naruto.

"No. This could only end in pain… for you that is," said Sasuke with his famous smirk.

"Whatever. Lets go Sakura!"

"Coming!" said Sakura.

They both hid behind a tree, careful not to let Kakashi sense their charka.

"You have a very unique taste in music. I read it in your profile," said Kakashi.

Michelle blushed. "Ya… I guess… sorry about the long list and all the random questions."

"They make a cute couple," whispered Sakura.

"Yup," said Naruto, "how can you stand to be with that bastard?"

"What…did…you…say…about…Sasuke?" she asked.

"He's. A . Bastard," said Naruto slowly.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE!" she screamed, completely forgetting that they where spying.

Kakashi and Michelle arrived just in time to see Sakura punch Naruto, having him fly into outer space, with her Inner – Sakura powers.

"Ha! I remembered the cameraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" called Naruto.

"YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" she cried and she was off.

They both surged and went back to talking.

Konoha

Iruka – sensei was teaching is students when they all heard an odd sound that sounded like shouting.

"Iruka – sensei! Do you hear that?" asked Konohamaru.

Before Iruka had a chance to answer, something fell through the roof and landed on its head on Iruka's desk.

"Hi Iruka – sensei!" said Naruto in a dazed voice, "I got pictures of Pluto! It was so cool!"

"Naruto! How did you get here!" asked Iruka.

"You see, I called Sasuke a basted and Sakura got mad and punched me into space and I had the camera so I took pictures!"

"Right… um… class dismissed and Konohamaru, please find um… I donno…um… get Shikamaru and tell him to bring some medical supplies."

"Yes Iruka – sensei!" and the whole class ran out.

"DID I HEAR THE CALL OF A YOUTHFUL NINJA?" asked Gai – sensei who appeared out of nowhere.

"YES GAI – SENSEI! YOU DID HEAR THE CALL OF A YOUTH IN PAIN!" yelled Lee.

"LEE!"

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND WHO'S FLAMS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" exclaimed Lee.

Shikamaru arrived just as Lee was finishing the 'youth' and 'flam' speech. "How troublesome," he mumbled. Naruto groaned and rolled over on Iruka's desk. His head was pounding and the odd couple of Lee and Gai – sensei wasn't making his head feel better.

"Naruto, you have to sit up," said Shikamaru in a lazy tone. Naruto only groaned. "How troublesome…"

He grabbed some books, made Naruto sit up and wrapped his head in bandages. "You know not to get Sakura mad. It just causes unwanted trouble," said Shikamaru.

"The bunny… and duckys…" mumbled Naruto," took the ramen… they can't eat that… they get sick…"

"We better call Kakashi so he can come and get him," said Iruka.

"I SHALL CALL THE YOUTHFUL KAKASHI!" announced Gai in a loud happy voice.

"Um… ok…" said Iruka. Gai took out his walkie-talkie and set it to Kakashi's number.

America

Kakashi and Michelle where STILL talking when Kakashi's walkie-talkie started talking.

"HELLO THE YOUTHFUL KAKASHI WHO'S YOUTHFUL FLAMS BURN BRIGHTLY WITH IN HIS YOUTHFUL SELF!" came Gai's voice.

"YES! KAKASHI – SENSEI IS QUITE YOUTHFUL AND THE FLAMS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITH IN HIM!" came Lee's voice.

"LEE!"

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" came Naruto's voice.

"How troublesome…" came Shikamaru's voice.

"GAI! GET TO THE POINT!" came Iruka's voice.

"OF COURSE YOUTHFUL IRUKA! YOU SEE YOUTHFUL KAKASHI THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO WITH BRIGHT FLAMS OF YOUTH HAS FALLEN INTO OUR YOUTHFUL HANDS! THE YOUHFUL SHIKAMARU HAS FIXED HIS YOUTHFUL HEAD WITH HIS BURING FLAMS OF YOUTH! THE YOUTHFUL IRUKA REQUESTED THAT I CALLED YOU! THE REASON… I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I WAS TALKING WITH THE YOUTHFUL LEE!"

"GAI! YOU WASTED ALL THAT TIME AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE CALLING HIM!" asked Iruka.

"YUP!"

"WHY WON'T ANYONE SHUT UP?" yelled Naruto.

"This event is most troublesome…" Shikamaru took Gai's walkie-talkie. "Just come and get him so we can end this troublesome event."

"LEE! LETS SING THE GREEN SONG!"

"YES GAI – SENSEI!"

"GREEN IS THE BEST COLOR IN THE WORLD! YOU MIGHT LIKE BLUE! OR RED! OR YELLO! WE DO NOT DISAGREE WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF BUT GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN IS THE BEST COLOR WIN THE WOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRLD!" and the walkie-talkie went silent.

Both Kakashi and Michelle swetdroped. "And you live with these people?" asked Michelle.

Kakashi sighed. "Yup… be right back," and with a 'poof' he was gone. In about a minute he was back with Naruto.

"Let me go sensei! Don't you see! The duckys and the bunnys have the ramen!" he mumbled in a dazed voice.

"Right… I think its time for you to go to bed…"

"Green… troublesome… ramen… bad signing… mad Sakura… Frank the alien… Mars is red…"

"Ya… its defiantly time for bed," said Kakashi.

"Hi…" said Naruto to the clouds. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"See ya," said Kakashi to Michelle and with a 'poof' he was gone.

Michelle walked back downstairs with a smile.


	6. Naruto's bad feeling, Charka, and trees

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Disclamer: Oh I own then! SUUURE! Of course:sweatdropp:

* * *

Later that night

Naruto woke up and looked around. He felt fine! _'Sakura must have fixed me…'_ he thought. Naruto had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. He knew Kakashi like Michelle and that meant she might be in danger and that would be bad! He got out of bed and went downstairs to where Michelle lived.

'_YES SHE IS STILL UP! MUHAHAHAHAHA!' _he thought.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi Naruto. How's your head?" she asked.

"Its fine thank you," he said.

"Is something up?" she asked.

"Um… kind of. You see…" he told her what he felt. (A/N: it was basically that he felt that she could be in damager when they leave and he wanted to teach her how to use her charka so she could protect herself)

"Would I be able to use charka?" she asked.

"Ya. Its just physical and spiritual energy and everyone has that."

"Would you get in trouble if you teach this to a non – ninja?"

"I donno but I don't care… just don't tell anyone." He smiled.

"Ok…" she said.

"Ok! Lesson 1! Charka!" He magically pulled out a chart and pulled out some glasses.

"'Charka is the energy needed by ninja to perform special ninja arts and techniques called Jutsu. Charka is generated within the body by the combination of two elements: physical energy that comes from the body's cells and spiritual/mental energy that is gained through training and meditation. Special hand signs, also known as seals, convert Charka into specific Jutsu. Jutsu can be classified into 5 major elements: fire, wind, water, earth, and lighting. Depending on which Jutsu a person uses, the type and amount of Charka that used is different.'" And the chart and glasses vanished. "So… um… where should we start? I GOT IT! This is the first lesson that Sakura, Sasuke, and I did with Kakashi – sensei. But we have to go outside and have to be very quite!"

Michelle and Naruto walked deep into the forest in the back of her house. "The deeper we go the better cause then we won't be heard a easily."

They finally reached the heart of the forest. "Ok now all your going to be doing is climbing a tree."

"That's not to hard," said Michelle.

"Wait! You have to climb a tree… without using your hands," he said with his foxy grin.

"Um… I don't mean to sound like an idiot but how?"

"With your charka! You center your charka to the souls of your feet and just walk. Like this." Naruto didn't even have to think about it. He just started walking up the tree! He walked up to a branch and hung from it, just like Kakashi – sensei did. He tossed a kunai knife down and it landed at Michelle's feet. "Use the kunai knife to mark your spot," he said.

"Um… how exactly do you center your charka?" At this question Naruto lost his footing and fell from the branch. Michelle caught him before he landed on his head.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

"Sorry I forgot to teach you that!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Michelle dropped him at this statement.

"Idiot," she said under her breath.

"Now to focused your charka you make this hand seal," he put his hands together and his two index fingers and middle fingers there up. (A/N: not like that with your middle finger sickos!) "you close your eyes and focused on the soles of your feet. When you feel your charka is strong enough, run towards the tree."

Michelle did the hand seal that Naruto did and focused her charka to the souls of her feet. After about a minute she felt it. She opened her eyes and took the kunai knife and ran toward a tree. To her amazement she didn't fall but keep going! She climbed about 3/4th of the way up before she fell. She quickly took the knife and made a little slash in the tree.

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING FOR YOUR FIRST TIME EVER USING YOUR CHARKA!" said Naruto.

"Thanks!" she said, kind of embarrassed.


	7. Sparing, a little lime, and a fight

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

**WARNING TO ALL! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME LIME IN IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LIME THEN I'LL TELL YOU WHERE TO STOP READING AND WHERE TO RESTART**

"They continued to kiss and it kind of got out of hand" **STOP THERE!**

"STOP TELLING ME THAT!" **RESTART THERE!**

There you go!

**Sasuke**: LIME! THEY TAST GOOD AND PREVENT SCURVY! NO ONE WANTS TO GET SICK!

**Naruto**: Sasuke isscaring me...

**Iloveinuyasha44**:me too! well I don't own Naruto and now ON WITH THE STORY!

**Sasuke**: WHOOSH! HAPPY!

* * *

For the next week Naruto taught Michelle charka control and some Jutsu. Needless (sp?) to say she was pretty tired. She was really late to school every day. So basically she was tired, was late, and stayed up late sparing with Naruto.

On Thursday night, she felt kind of good enough to do some training before her training session with Naruto, without charka.

After about an hour she stopped for a minute. She was berthing very heavily. She sensed that someone was watching but she didn't say anything because it would blow her cover.

She went back to punching the punching bag and just as she was going to kick it she heard a "Yo!"

It shocked her so much that she lost her footing. She was going to fall but with his ninja speed, Kakashi caught her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"You have a natural talent for catching me."

"Its what I'm here for."

There was a long pause. "You um… are good. I mean with fighting," said Kakashi.

"Thanks."

"Have you ever spared?"

"Ya, sometimes," she replied.

"Do you want to try sparing a ninja?"

She blushed. "Sure, if you can find one," she teased (sp?) "But ya, I'll spar you."

They both got into fighting stance (sp?). "Don't hold back," she told Kakashi.

"Fine by me," he said.

She went to punch him but he easily dodged her. He went to punch her but she ducked. He went to kick her but she grabbed his foot and pushed him away. As he was getting up she turned up behind him. He turned around and she was able to punch him. He quickly got up and went to get her. She just mad it out of the way but he did kind of get her arm, but not that hard. Then he did punch her but she landed on her hands. She did a couple flips and was able to kick him in the face.

"Wow, your good," he said.

She got up. "Thanks. Oh god you're bleeding! I'm sorry!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Ya, it's kind of coming through your mask. Let me like clean it up or something."

"No, its ok."

"Is it cause you don't want anyone to see what's under there?"

"Ya basically." Michelle swetdroped.

"I swear I won't tell anyone what you look like."

"… ok but if you do, I'll have to kill ya."

"That sounds like something I heard in a movie this one time…"

"Um… could you turn around?" he asked. He was blushing cause he was kind of embarrassed.

"Whatever," she said as she turned around.

"Um… ok you can um… turn around now I guess…" he said.

She did. Kakashi stood there, not looking at her but at the ceiling. He was blushing. His face was handsome, but pale. "Not to bad," she said. His blush got redder. _'Wow he's hotter then I thought! What… was… that!'_

She took out some disinfected (sp?), a pad thing, and a band-aid. She whipped the blood away and sprayed the cut then but on the band-aid. "There, all done!" she said.

"Um… thanks…" he said. _'Man she is way to close!'_ he thought. He couldn't explain what happened next but he kissed her. _WHAT AM I DOING! This is so wrong but… it feels right…'_ he thought

'_WHAT IS HE DOING? We shouldn't start something but…'_ she thought.

They continued to kiss and it kind of got out of hand. (A/N: this is the lime part so if you don't like limes then skip over to the yelling oh and the people who are reading this part, fyi Kakashi is back in his normal uniform) His vest got unzipped and was off and so was his shirt (A/N: o.O) and her shirt was off too.

'_This is kind of going to far but… I don't want to stop,'_ they both thought at the same time.

Kakashi touched one of her breasts and gently rubbed it (A/N; at this very young age of 13 I find that totally gross but it happens so there is nothing I can do about it) and she slightly moaned. Kakashi grinned at the sound. Just as he was going to unhook her bra they heard shouting from upstairs.

"STOP TELLING ME THAT! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU WOULD BE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Naruto, "YOU WOULD BE DEAD! EAITHER OROCHIMARU WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND HAVE TOOKEN YOUR BODY OR SOME TRACKER NINS WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU AND KILLED YOU! AND THE ONLY REASON YOU ALMOST DIED AND JOINED THE SOUND IS BECAUSE YOU WANTED THE POWER! YOU WANTED THE POWER TO BE ABLE TO KILL ITACHI AND GET REVENGE! AND JOINING THE SOUND JUST TO GET POWER SHOWS HOW WEAK YOU TURELY ARE!" Naruto's eyes had gone red and a red aura was surrounding him. His teeth grew into fangs and his nails grew into claws.

By this time Michelle and Kakashi where dressed again and upstairs looking at the fight.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! AND DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT ITACHI! EVER!" shouted Sasuke. Sasuke had reviled his Sharingan.

"I CAN TALK ABOUT HIM HOW EVER I WANT!"

"OH YA FOX BOY?"

"I AM NOT A FOX REVENGE BOY!"

"SHUT UP! NOW WE FIGHT!"

"FINE BY ME!"

"Kakashi – sensei! Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Sakura.

"Um… not this time. 1 this lets out some anger and 2 this is really good practice for you see… except for the part that they actually want to kill each other, this is how Chuunin exams are going to be like…don't worry, if this gets to out of hand, I'll stop them."

But Sakura and Hinata didn't hear the last part he said. They where so freaked out that this is what the Chuunin exams where going to be like they zoned out in fear.

"T-t-t-this is what C-c-c-chuunin exams a-a-a-are going to be like?" asked Hinata, shuddering more then usual.

"Except for the 'I want to kill you' part, ya" replied Kakashi. "There is 3 parts to Chuunin exams. First part, a regular test. Then the kids with the top 16 scores move on to the next round. That is where you get paired up with someone and then you fight in tell one of you can't fight any more. The 8 kids who win move on to the final round where only the strongest and smartest Gennin of that year make it. You once again get paired up with someone and the 4 winners are Chuunin."

"Why don't they have it in tell there is only 1 Chuunin?" asked Sakura.

"They use to do that but they found it was talking to long for the whole class to pass the exam."

"Right…" said Sakura and went back to watching her boyfriend beat the crap out of her friend and vice versa.

Naruto punched Sasuke. He fell backwards the quickly got up and kicked Naruto. Naruto got up and ran around Sasuke, trying to sneak up on him, but Sasuke was able to see Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata where all trying to follow Naruto, but where unable to. Bur Michelle saw him clearly and had no clue why the others where having a problem. Naruto quickly went to punch Sasuke but Sasuke blocked it.

"I see it," he said. _'As long as I have these eyes, I'll never fall for that dumb trick.'_ Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke dispersed with a 'poof' and ended up outside. Everyone ran out there, not wanting to miss anything.

They where kind of walking on top of the trees, like it was solid ground without gaps in the trees. Naruto went to get Sasuke but Sasuke pushed him and Naruto fell of the top of the trees but he did a flip in the air and landed on a truck of a tree and ran back up.

Sasuke kicked Naruto and he fell back down again but didn't come back up. Sasuke looked all around and suddenly he felt hands grab his ankles. A huge chain of Naruto's came up from the sea of trees.

"Remind you of anything?" asked Kakashi to Sakura. She nodded her head. This was almost exactly what happened when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto!

The Naruto's had a strong grip on Sasuke's ankles and smashed him into a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere! There was a huge cloud that covered Sasuke.

"Katon! Ryuuka no Justu!" came Sasuke's voice. It was like a volcano reputed minus the sound. A line of fire went down the Naruto's. The real Naruto, at the bottom dodged out of the way. Amazing the trees didn't burn. Sasuke jumped into the trees and appeared on top of the trees. Naruto appeared at the other end of the sea of trees.

They both did some quick hand seals and purple ball started to from into Naruto's hand a loud, electric one started in Sasuke's. They both ran towards each other, the balls growing with each second.

Naruto was completely engulfed in a blazing red light and Sasuke in a blazing blue light.

"CHIDORI!" said Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto called at the same time.

The two Justu collided, red flaming behind Naruto and blue flaming behind Sasuke. The two color forces spun together and turned into a bright purple light and a sphere formed around them. No one could see inside it but inside, Naruto's wrist was braking from the force and so was Sasuke's.

The sphere grew and turned black. The in a flash of white light the shaper disappeared and Sasuke and Naruto fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Both of them had passed out.

"Lets see the damage," said Kakashi and went to the passed out boys. "Um… broken wrist, broken wrist. Just that. Sakura can you get two things of arm wraps and two twists please?" he asked. (A/N: I'm not sure what the black wraps that they use)

"Yes sensei!" she said and with a 'poof' she was gone and with another 'poof' she was back.

"Idiots," he mumbled, as he took off Sasuke's arm warmer to wrap his arm up.


	8. Trying to make up and WTF!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Disclamer: I own them... NOT! If I did I would have a LOT of money!

* * *

Friday

Michelle got up and went to class, still freaked out about what happened the pervious night. _'At least this is the last day for a month and a half… man we have an odd schedule… whatever'_ she thought as she arrived in class.

Kakashi followed her. He felt bad about everything that happed last night.

"Ok, now your final exams are coming up after this short brake and since this is the last day for a month and a half we are going to really have to work today," said Professor Flitwick (A/N: once again HP, once again just a normal person in my story)

Since this was science class they did a lab. Today's lab was about light and sound waves. (A/N: that is what I'm learning in science. IT MAKES NO SENSE!) Then they did like a 30-page packet on it.

Once class was over, Michelle's friends dragged her out for a 'Yay! School is out for a month and a half!' thing. It was a tradition they had since the last day of 7th grade. They did it on every half day and every last day. They ate then went somewhere. Today they went to the movies.

They where walking around after the movie and Michelle sensed something. "Do you feel like we are being watched?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it… ya," said a girl with short curly brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and glasses. "I just didn't want to say anything."

They all stopped and gasped. "LISA! You didn't want to say something about something weird!"

"Um… hold on! I'll thing of something… um… COCONUT!"

Michelle ands Jackie gasped. "Not a coconut!"

"Yes! A coconut!"

"Are you telling me that a one ounce swallow carried a one pound coconut?" asked Jackie in a British accent.

"An English swallow or an African swallow?"

"Um… I donno!"

"No but really, I think someone if following us…"

Kakashi didn't like that everyone felt him follow so he popped away.

Back at the house

Sasuke and Naruto where up but they weren't speaking.

"Sasuke, you have to talk to Naruto! He's like your brother!" said Sakura.

"I have no brother," he said. Since Sasuke couldn't ware his arm warmers he changed into black shorts, a black tee shirt with a wide collar with the Uchiha fan on the back and arm warmers that laid on his elbow.

"Sasuke! Come on! You just got angry! It's over!"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"…!"

"Fine, I give up!" she yelled and walked out of the room.

Naruto and Hinata

"N-naruto, when a-are you going to t-talk to S-sasuke?" asked Hinata

"That bastard? Never!"

"B-b-but Naruto y-you just c-can't n-not ever talk to h-him again."

"Watch me!" Naruto said as he played with the black spiral that held his cast together. Hinata only sighed and walked out of the room.

Sakura and Hinata

"We need to get those two talking!" Sakura complained.

"B-b-but how?"

"Um…" a light bulb appeared over her head. "I GOT IT! You see this is what we do. We," and she whispered her plan in Hinata's ear.

Sasuke and Sakura

"Hi Sasuke!" said Sakura as she re-entered the room.

"Hn," he mumbled.

'_Good he's sitting on a chair! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!' _When Sasuke wasn't looking, Sakura did some quick hand seals and Sasuke couldn't move.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" she exclaimed. She pulled some rope out of nowhere and tied Sasuke to his chair.

Naruto and Hinata

"N-n-n-naruto, h-h-h-how are y-y-you feeling?" asked Hinata. She was very nervous about Sakura's plan. Luckily for her, Naruto was also in a chair.

"I'm fine! You?"

"I'm g-g-good."

"Are you sure? You seem nervous or something."

"N-n-n-nervous? M-m-m-m-me? N-no I'm f-fine," she lied. _'I'm sorry about this Naruto'_ she thought as she did the same hand seals as Sakura did on Sasuke, leaving Naruto immobile.

"Hinata! What did you do that for!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry N-n-n-naruto," she said as she tied him to the chair.

Sakura dragged Sasuke into the living room and Hinata did the same for Naruto. The made it so the two boys where facing each other.

"Now we are going to keep you tied up in tell you two make up!" said Sakura and her and Hinata walked out of the room.

For about a half hour the only thing Sasuke and Naruto was glare at each other in tell they heard the famous 'poof'.

"Yo! I see you two are tied up… why is that?" asked Kakashi.

"The girls tricked us! And they won't untie us in tell we 'make up'," said Naruto.

"…!"

"I see… well I have been meaning to talk to you so I guess this the perfect time!" said Kakashi as he got a chair. "Now about this thing of trying to kill each other on a regular basses… that's not good. Now there has to be a good way to solve this problem but the question is 'how'!"

"…"

"…"

"That is what I thought you would say," he said as he swetdroped. He was just about to say something when his walkie-talkie started talking.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL KAKASHI WHO'S FLAMS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" came Gai's voice.

"YES! LIKE I HAVE ALREADY SAID, KAKASHI-SENCEI IS QUITE YOUTHFUL AND THE FLAMS OF YOUTH DO BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN HIM!" came Lee's voice.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENCEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENCEI!"

"LEE!"

"Gai… get to the point and skip the 'youth' and 'flames' part," said Kakashi.

"WHY OF COURCE YOUTHFUL KAKAHSI! NOW YOU SEE, THE YOUTHFUL HOKAGE WITH FLAMS OF YOUTH THAT BRUN BRIGHTLY WITHIN HER…"

At that Naruto creaked up. "That old hag! Youthful! You got to be kidding me!" he said in-between laughs.

"HAS REQUESTED THAT I TELL YOU THAT THE CHUUNIN EXAMS HAVE BEEN POSTPONED IN TELL DECEMBER 19TH AND SHALL FINISH UP ON DECEMBER 23RD!" said Gai, like he was never interrupted.

"NOOOOOO! WHY!" yelled Naruto.

"BECAUSE THERE HAS BEEN SOME PROBLEM WITH THE YOUTHFUL SAND SIBLINGS AND YOUTHFUL THE WATER TWINS AND THEY CAN NOT MAKE IT INTELL THEN!"

All the color drained from Naruto's face. "The S-sand S-s-s-siblings?" he asked, sounding very much like Hinata.

"WELL INTELL LATER YOUTHFUL KAKASHI! THE YOUTHFUL LEE IS TRYING TO TAKE ANOTHER SQUIRREL HOME!" and the walkie-talkie when silent. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't going to tell them about the Sand Sibling in tell later.

"K-k-k-kakashi-sencei. W-w-w-w-when where you g-g-g-going to tell us about the S-sand S-siblings?" stuttered Naruto.

"Well I guess… right now! Yes the Sand Siblings are going to be competing in exams this year."

"Who are the Water Twins?" asked Sasuke.

"Haku and his twin sister Rika."

"Didn't Haku die?"

"Ya."

"o.O"

"He came back."

"HOW DID HE COME BACK!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi only shrugged.


	9. Rasengan

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Diclamer: T-T

* * *

That night

Michelle wasn't sure if Naruto was coming or not bust she still went to their meeting place. After about 5 minutes he arrived, still very pale about leaning the news about the Sand Siblings.

"Are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm f-fine…"

"Good cause now that I know that WHAT WAS THAT LAST NIGHT? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! DO YOU RELISE THAT!"

"Yes _mom_," he emphasized the 'mom' part.

"Well now that you know what… can you teach me that Jutsu you used on Sasuke?"

"Rasengan?" He smiled his foxy grin. "I was going to teach it to you any way!"

"Cool… can we try tonight?"

"You think you're up for it? It takes a lot of charka," he warned.

"It's not like I have anything to do…"

"Ok then."

It took about 3 hours but she finally learned Rasengan, but of course it needed some work. A LOT of work. Once she got back in her house, she automatically passed out.


	10. Being Sneeky and the Football Game

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter

Sasuke: SHORT! HEHE! LIKE NARUTO!

Naruto: I'M NOT SHORT! I like the saying 'height challenged'

ILI: don't worry Naruto. I'm short too.

Naruto: yay! i'm not alone!

Disclamer: ... you know the drill

* * *

The next day

Kakashi woke up and noticed that Michelle's car was gone. _'Good time to be sneaky…!' _he thought. He went down to her apartment and took a good look around.

There where a lot of pictures and photo alums.

There was a picture a table with 9 girls. The looked about 13 or 14. Kakashi picked up the picture and read the back.

Winter brake, 05 – 06. Jackie, Julie, Laura, Hannah, Prabhjot, Marissa, Lisa, Penina, and me.

He couldn't really tell which one was Michelle cause that was before she had red hair but he had a clue.

He continued to look at different pictures. Some looked like they where taken by her, they where really good. Then the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" came Michelle's voice.

'_DAMN IT! SHE'S HOME!'_ he yelled in his mind. He frantically (sp?) did some hand seals and turned invisible. He did some more hand seals that made his hearing better so he could hear both sides of the phone call. (A/N: Kakashi is a bad person!)

"Hello Michelle," said the voice.

"Oh its you… what do you want?"

"Why Michelle! You hurt me!" said the girl with fake sadness in her voice.

"… but really, what do you want?"

"I need you to take pictures."

"Jennifer, I'm not on yearbook, remember?"

"I know."

"Get Chad to do it since he is on yearbook."

"He's sick."

"Fine. What do you want me to take pictures of?"

"The football game."

"You mean the football game against Michigan that starts in a hour?"

"Yes."

"I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a car."

"Why don't you have a car?"

"Aditi has it."

"Why does Aditi have it?"

"Cause her car is in the shop and she asked me if she could borrow my car and since I thought I didn't have anywhere I had to drive to I lent it to her."

"Then I'm coming to get you."

"Fine, when are you going to be here?"

"10 minutes."

"Fine. See you then."

"Bye!"

"… we aren't listing to MCR on the way."

"Yes we are!" and the line went dead.

"Idiot…" she mumble. She put the book she was reading down and grabbed her camera, film, tripod, and neck strap and waited for Jennifer.

"Hi," said Jen as Michelle got in her car.

"Hi," she said.

Both of didn't know that the still invisible Kakashi was in the backseat.

"How are the ninja people?"

"How did you find out about them?"

"I have my ways…"

"Right… they are fine."

"A little birdie told me that you like the older one."

"Shut up."

"Well? Is it true?"

"Is it true that you are totally annoying? Yes."

"Michelle! I'm truly hurt!" she said in a fake hurt voice.

"Ya and so is they guy that got hit with all the glass from the mirror you broke from being so ugly."

"Nice burn!"

"You think?"

"Ya! One of your better ones!"

"I practice."

"Are you ok? You look tired."

"Wow. Actually showing feeling for another human… who are you and what have you done with Jen?"

"No, really. You look bad." Michelle pulled down the mirror then closed it and shrugged.

"Whatever." She knew why she looked so bad but she wasn't going to tell _Jennifer._

At the football game

Michelle and Jen went down to the sidelines. Jen was interviewing the players and coaches and Michelle was getting action shoots.

It was the final game before the playoffs and it was Michigan vs. Michigan State so the stadium was packed.

Kakashi was still invisible and watching Michelle take pictures. He felt kind of like a stalker. He was just about to undo the Jutsu when there was a loud groan from the crowd.

"That has to hurt," said Michelle and Jen at the same time. Number 34, Michelle's friend and twin brother of her friend Hannah, Evan, had just been tackled by number 44 from Michigan.

"Did you get a picture of that?" asked Jen.

"Yup. HEY EVAN! ARE YOU OK!" she called as Evan made his way to the bench. He just nodded. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

"I'm going to go interview him!" said Jen happily.

"You get happiness from people's pain don't you?"

"Yup!" and she ran off.

"Idiot."

'_Ok… that was odd…' _thought Kakashi. (A/N: I guess he has never seen a football game)

He undid the Jutsu and walked over to where Michelle was taking pictures.

"Yo!" he said. She gasped.

"Hi. How did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"Ok… you do know that sounds like something a stalker would do?"

"Ya."

"Well as long as you know that…ok!"

"MICHELLE! LESS TALKY MORE PICTUREY!" yelled Jen.

"That's not a real word!" she yelled back.

"I know that! Just do it!"

"… sorry about my 'friend'. She's a bit insane at the moment but she'll get over it." (A/N: that is from Invader Zim if you didn't know that!) Kakashi laughed at that.

"Well I was going to talk to you but your friend doesn't seem to want you to talk."

"Don't mind her. Say what you want. I'll take care of her if she is rude." At that a football came flying towards Michelle's head. She caught it and tossed it back to Jen.

"IT'S NOT NICE TO TOSS THINGS AT PEOPLE THEN THEY AREN'T LOOKING!" she screamed at Jen.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TOSS ANYTHING AT YOU IF YOU WOULD DO YOUR JOB!"

"I AM DOING MY JOB! IT'S CALLED MULTITASKING! EVER HEAR OF IT!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"LANGUAGE JENNIFER! REMEMBER THAT TALK WE HAD!"

"Be careful on what you say, I know where you live."

"Ya and I know where you live, too." Jen just gave her a evil look and went back to talking to Evan. _'_-insert swear word in Michelle's thoughts-_' _

"Um… ya she really is insane…" said Kakashi.

"Yup. The doctors are looking into the problem. Well, you where going to say something?" Another ball came zooming at her but she caught it again and tossed it back, not even bothering to start a fight.

"Well um…" _'What to say? What to say? What to say!'_ "I'msorryaboutThursdaynightanditshouldn'thavehappenandI'msorry," he said fast. (A/N: he said 'I'm sorry about Thursday night and it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry') His face was on fire and he was really embarrassed about this. She blinked a couple times, trying to posses what he said, since she barely understood him.

'_I'msorryaboutThursdaynightanditshouldn'thavehappenandI'msorry? Oh! Its, I'm sorry about last night and it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry! Hahaha! I'm good!'_

She smiled. "It's ok. Caught up in the heat of the m," she was interrupted by getting another football. She tossed it back and saw that Evan, not Jen, tossed it at her.

"Evan, Jen! He's hurt! That's low!"

"Hey, I just asked him, he was more then happy to do it." Evan pointed at Michelle and pointed down, saying without words 'You're going down'.

"I'm so scared," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Don't ever get a football player mad at you," she warned Kakashi, "it won't be pretty… Now as I was saying we just got caught up in the heat of the moment. No big deal." She smiled at him and he blushed. He grabbed her hand and they held hands and she took pictures with one hand.

After about 5 minutes Michelle's phone rang. She sighed. "Hello?"

"SHELLY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" same about 8 screaming voices. She quickly hung up.

"Oh god, they're everywhere!" They turned around, Kakashi only did cause he was still holding on to her hand. They saw 8 girls, either dressed in blue and maze or green and white, waving at them. Michelle waved with her one free hand. "This is not going to be a fun day…"

"Who are they?"

"My friends… um… that's Jackie," she pointed to the girl with the long brown hair, brown eyes, and purple glasses. She had on a green tee shirt, she most likely didn't remember today was the game and she just put on a green tee shirt randomly (A/N: lol Jackie! Remember on Michigan vs. Michigan State day! Lol) "Laura," she pointed to the hyper girl with the long light brown hair and blue eyes who had on a MSU tee shirt. "Julie," she pointed to a girl with long dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes who had on a U of M tee shirt on. "Hannah, the football player's twin sister," she pointed to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes who had a MUS tee on. "Prabhjot," she pointed to the girl with long black hair, brown eyes and glasses with a U of M tee on. "Marissa," she pointed to the blonde with blue eyes and she had on a MUS tee on. "Lisa," she pointed to the girl with short brown curly hair and brown eyes and she had on a U of M tee on. "and Penina," she pointed to a girl with short blond hair, brown eyes and glasses. She had a U of M tee on and a yellow 'M' painted on her cheek. They each waved when Michelle pointed to them.

'_The not so crazy one but still crazy, the hyper one, I donno, I donno, the odd one, the other crazy one, the REALLY crazy one, and I donno,'_ thought Kakashi.

"SHELLY! WHY DID YOU HANG UP!" yelled Laura.

"… BECAUSE WHEN SOMEONE ANSWERS THE PHONE AND HEARS CRAZY PEOPLE YELLING THAT IS YOUR FIRST REACTION!"

"GOOD POINT! WHO'S YOURBOYFRIEND?" Michelle and Kakashi both blushed and a vain popped out of Michelle's head. "HOLD ON! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

"Oh god. Be ready. They will bother the hell out of you."

"Who's Shelly?" he asked.

"Nickname since about… 5th grade."

"Oh. I like that." Michelle blushed.

The 8 girls ran down and all hugged Michelle at once, except Jackie who doesn't 'hug' (A/N: HUG ITACHI!) The force was so grate that it pulled Michelle down, luckily Kakashi let go of her hand before he got pulled down too. Both him and Jackie swetdroped.

"Nice weather we're having ha?" asked Kakashi to Jackie.

"Yup…"

"OFF ME YOU FREAKS!" yelled Michelle under the pile of girls. They all got up and Kakashi helped her up. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

"AWWWWW!" said the girls. Michelle gave them a cold glare.

"So… who's this?" asked Laura, looking at Kakashi.

"Um… this is Kakashi. Kakashi you kind of know my crazy friends, name wise that is."

"Hi…" said Kakashi awkwardly.

"Ohhhh! This is Kakashi hum," said Marissa.

"YOU 8! OUT OF THE PRESS AREA AND BACK TO YOUR SEATS! YOU! MASK GUY! GO WITH THEM! MICHELLE! GET TO WORK! NOW! NOW! NOW!" yelled Jen. "OUT NOW! MOVE YOUR ASSES! NOW!" All 9 ran away, in fear for their lives.

"BYE SHELLY! SEE YOU AFTER THE GAME!" yelled the 8 girls. Kakashi just waved. She waved back then gave Jen a dirty look.

Jen drove Michelle and Kakashi back to Michelle's house, the whole time listing to MCR.

"E-mail me the pictures after you fix them on Photoshop."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye." And Jen drove off.

"That was… weird," said Kakashi.

"And you just spent 3 hours with them. Try 11 years."

"Ya, I feel bad for you."

They where walking to the door when they heard a scream from the forest. It sounded like Naruto.


	11. Look who came to visit and a deal thingy

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: hehehe cliffie!

Sasuke: CLIFF! WHERE! -looks around-

Disclamer: you get the point...

* * *

They ran back there and Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata where there too. Naruto was being held up by his shirt collar by a boy with red hair, light green eyes that where outlined in black, and a red tattoo on his forehead. He had a big pot on his back.

"Look who came to visit!" said Naruto in a small scared voice.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sand. You. Blond. Freak?" asked the boy in a deadly tone.

"NOTHING GAARA! PLEASE! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" cried Naruto.

"No one messes with my sand and lives," said Gaara in an icy tone.

"NO PLEASE!"

"Don't think you'll get off so easy!"

"Gaara. Let him go," said Kakashi.

"Not this time copycat! This blond fox freak will pay!" He let go of Naruto and got into fighting stance. "Being it on."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll kill you in a second and won't give you a chance to defined yourself."

"Ok a fight sounds good." And he got into fighting stance too.

"Naruto gets his ass kicked twice within 3 days, that must be a record for someone who isn't on a mission," said Sasuke.

'_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, and he's going to kill me too!'_ thought Naruto. Just as Naruto was thinking this, Gaara used his charka to open the cork on the big pot on his back. Sand came out of it and it automatically formed a sand Gaara. The sand Gaara took Naruto by the neck and started chocking him while the real Gaara just crossed his arms and waited.

'_EPP! HE'S CHOCKING ME! MUST…DO…SOMETHING!'_ thought Naruto. He did a hand seal and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About 5 Naruto's popped out of nowhere and started attacking the real Gaara, one the sand.

The clone quickly took out the sand Gaara and gave Naruto the thumbs up sign.

One of the Naruto clones went to attack Gaara but a thing of sand popped up, blocking the attack. Then the sand shout out and hit the Naruto. With a puff of smoke and a 'pop' it was gone.

"Next time that will be the real you fox freak."

"I don't think so sand freak." But then the sand formed a whip and all of the Naruto clones disappeared.

"Can't hide behind your clones now ha?" Gaara took of the pot on his back, so he could fight better hand to hand.

Naruto punched Gaara and he fell backwards. His skin chipped a bit, like a pot braking. Gaara quickly grabbed Naruto by the neck and Naruto did the same.

"Teme," said Naruto.

"Bastard."

"Ass-hole."

"Dope."

"DEMON!" they both yelled at once. They let go of each other and gasped. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DEMON! YOU'RE THE DEMON!"

"9-tailed fox!"

"Sand monster!"

"Kyuubi!"

"Um… um… damn it!"

"Ok you die now," Gaara said as he walked back to his sand. He did some hand seals. "Desert Coffin!"

"N-N-NARUTO! R-R-RUN!" called Hinata.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! EEP!" he saw a huge wave of sand form and it was about to crash down on his body but he heard 9 pops.

"GAARA OF THE DESERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled a voice. Gaara's sand fell because of the arms that captured him.

"AGG! TEMARI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING GAARA!"

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR TRYING TO STOP ME FROM KILLING THIS FOX FREAK!" He broke free from his older sister's grasp.

"GOD! KANKURO! HELP ME WILL YA?"

"No way man! I'm not messing with Gaara!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara felt his sister take hold of him again along with Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto.

"LET GO OF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Ino touched Sasuke's hand and held it. Sakura saw it and exploded.

"INO-PIG! GET YOUR HANDS OF SASUKE! HE'S MINE!"

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!" Shikamaru felt a ping of jealousy. _'?'_

"How troublesome…"

Neji let go of Gaara and tackled Hinata. "NEJI! STOP HURTING HINATA!" yelled Ten-ten.

"Well since everyone else is fighting, lets," said Neji.

"E-eep!" They activated both their Byakugan and started fighting.

Ino and Sakura where fighting. Lee and Sasuke where fighting. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro where fighting and Gaara took some brakes to fright with Naruto.

It was basically one big fight. Michelle, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, and Shikamaru just watched and swetdroped.

A little electric spark (A/N: the bad kind, like the kind two enemies have) appeared between Gai and Kakashi.

"Kakashi," said Gai, in a not loud voice (A/N: O gasp!)

"Gai…"

"Oh no…" said Tsunade as she rubbed her temples.

Michelle, who was in the way of the two angry Jounin, stepped back and to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was about to happen.

The two continued to glare at each other.

"You know Kakashi, I have FINALLY figured out how to beat your Sharingan!" (A/N: I'm not sure _why _Gai hates Kakashi or if he really does want to beat his Sharingan or not but in my story that's why -V)

"Have you now? Want to test out your theory?"

"Like always."

"Like always."

"Oh god. Every single time," mumbled Tsunade under her breath.

Once Kakshi lifted his headband, to revile his Sharingan, they started to fight.

"Idiots!" and Tsunade jumped in.

"I'm so lucky that I live in a isolated area or we might be in trouble."

"How troublesome…"

The two stood there and watched the pile of idiots beat the crap out of each other and after about 5 minutes they got bored so they went inside.

They sat at the kitchen table and talked a little, mostly listened to the fight outside.

Shikamaru looked around and noticed a book on the living room table. He got up, picked it up, and went back to the kitchen. He opened the first page and it read, 'Waves, Sound, and Light'

'_A SCIENCE BOOK! YAY!'_ he thought. He opened it and began to read, but he didn't understand it.

Michelle watched him read. Shikamaru sighed and put the book down. "How do you understand this?" he asked.

"What? Science?"

"Ya. It's troublesome…"

"Don't you know it?"

"Only the basics. You learn a bit of everything then go to the ninja academy, if you want to be a ninja. So… I only learned a little."

"Do you want to learn it?"

"YES! But I can't."

"I can teach you."

"Really! How?"

"Well I'm minoring (sp) in teaching. And if I help you that would give me good practice, you can learn and I can study for final exams. Do you have like training?"

"Ya."

"At what time?"

"6 – 11 a.m."

"After training do you want to um… pop over here and I'll teach you?"

"Um… ok but don't tell anyone cause I don't want Ino to know."

"Why not?"

"Cause…."

"Ok. Well then that works out cause Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata have training from 11 – 4 so that would work. You can do training from 6- 11 and you can come here from 11 – 4 and weekends off, just like school, ok?"

"OK!"


	12. Sharingan

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Disclamer: WHY?

* * *

Everyone fought through the night and when Michelle and Shikamaru went outside, everyone was out cold.

"Well, let's take them inside…"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru picked up Ino and Gaara and carried them inside. "God! How much do they weight? Blah!"

"Need some help?"

"No… no I got it."

"Whatever you say."

When he was inside Michelle grabbed Naruto and Hinata.

Shikamaru then got Sakura and Sasuke, and had trouble carrying them too. But he refused help; he just said he wouldn't take the adults.

Michelle followed Shikamaru inside, with Ten-ten and Neji.

"This is most troublesome. How I know these people, is beyond me," mumbled Shikamaru under his breath. "Always fighting and being stupid," he said as he grabbed Kankuro and Temari. "They are lucky the Water Twins didn't come. They are lucky to be alive, fighting the Sand Siblings. Idiots."

"Who are the Water Twins?" asked Michelle as she grabbed Lee, Gai, and Tsunade.

"Not nice people but the idiot Sand Siblings here are worse but whatever. Well… Haku is kind of nice and so is Rika but… ya… they will kill you if they have to."

"Right… well there is only one person left. I'll get them."

"Whatever you say," and he passed out next to Ino. "Too heavy…" he mumbled.

Michelle walked outside and walked to the only one felt, Kakashi. She never saw his other eye before. There was a thin scar that went from his eye to down his cheek a little. She gently ran her index finger over and wondered how it got there. She shrugged and grabbed him, to take him in the house, but because he is 34 pounds heavier then her, she fell over.

"EEP!"

After about an hour Michelle FINALLY got Kakashi in.

When she got in Shikamaru was just getting up.

"Well, these troublesome people are going to be out for at least a week, maybe more. Kakashi is going to be out longer then any of them. And when they do wake up they won't be in any condition to leave."

"Why's that?"

"Why's what?"

"Why will Kakashi be out longer then the rest?"

"Oh, well because he used his Sharingan. And he used it over-night too. That can't be good."

Michelle was all like, what?

"I see you don't know what Sharingan is." He pulled out a scroll out of nowhere and read aloud.

"'The Sharingan is a special ability found in the pupil of select members of the Uchiha clan. It is a pupil characteristic, which is said to have been passed down from the Hyuuga's Byakugan, and then, with time, evolved. The Byakugan is also an advanced bloodline of the Hyuuga's, but although it is so closely related to the Sharingan, the Byakugan is far stronger. It is also said that possibly, the Uchiha's original traits are from the Hyuuga clan, which also explains the Sharingan's existence.

The Sharingan, as said before, is a pupil characteristic, so it is not considered a ninjutsu. Although it uses up chakra when used, this advanced bloodline requires no hand seal to be performed; the user just focuses some chakra on his eyes, bringing the Sharingan to the surface. Also, note that this ability does nothing useful by itself; it needs to be combined with other Jutsus to work effectively. This means that the Sharingan can only be used properly by people who know many diverse types of fighting.

The Sharingan has many abilities, but it's main one is the ability to copy every Nin, Gen, and Tai Jutsu seen by it. This means that in every fight the Sharingan is used, the more techniques are learned. Also, this doesn't require the user to want to learn the technique. It is like a defense mechanism, which operates once the attack commences. Another of the Sharingan's abilities is seeing through illusions. For example, Bunshins, or even Kage Bunshins are no problem for the Sharingan. It can see them all as chakra sources, and only the real one looks normal.

It is also said that the Sharingan can see the future; however, this is a false statement, as Zabuza Momochi explains it. According to him, the Sharingan cannot see the future; instead, it uses a series of steps to create the illusion that the ninja can foresee the future, making his opponent think so.

The ninja first uses his eye to scare the opponent; he then uses a very smart hypnotist genjutsu, which gives the enemy the illusion that the ninja can see the future. Following that, the enemy is really scared, and starts performing a jutsu; the Sharingan then copies all of the movements, so it looks as if the user can predict his movements by moving the same way as the enemy. Next, through the hypnotic jutsu, the Sharingan suggests a jutsu to the enemy. Finally, since the user knows what seal will be performed, he just copies the movement with his Sharingan, scaring the enemy even more!

Against the Sharingan, virtually all Jutsus are useless. However, a person with an advanced bloodline, or a Taijutsu user, is the Sharingan's worst enemies. Most Taijutsu shinobi's use speed on their advantage. This means that, even if the Sharingan can see the movement, it still gives no time for the ninja to react, making it useless. This also goes for advanced bloodline users, who use speed in their advantage too. However, a Taijutsu ninja would be tougher to beat, mainly because of the lack of Chakra and hand seal use.

Since physical attacks mostly don't need chakra, the Sharingan can't predict them that well. Moreover, since no chakra is needed, no hand seal is needed, thus giving the opposing ninja a chance to strike at once, without giving a chance of copying to the Sharingan. Long story short, the Sharingan is pretty useless against speed, but really useful against Ninjutsu users.'" And the scroll vanished. "The only two members of the Uchiha clan is Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. Itachi killed them all then ran away. The event kind of made Sasuke revenge crazy. But Kakashi is not apart of the Uchiha clan but the Hatake clan, which is very small. But Kakashi's best friend, Obito Uchiha had the Sharingan. Rumor has it that before Obito died, he gave Kakashi his Sharingan and he had surgery to replace his own eye and put in the other one. Only Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto know what happen and _no one _talks about it and no one asks him. When someone did ask him he said he didn't want to talk about it and walked away reading his damn perverted book."

"… your to smart for your own good."

"That's why they call me a genius."


	13. Why things are troublesome

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: This is an odd chapter but wE

Itachi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone but Sasuke: ..'

Saskue and Itachi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REVIEW PLEASE! AND NO FLAMES! IF YOU FLAME THEN HORRIBAL DOOM WILL COME! YES DOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

ILI: SOME people have been watching to much Invader Zim

Sasuke and Itachi: HAVE NOT!

ILI: wE. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.

Everyone: HAPPY/MARRY CHRISMAHANUKWANZAKAH!

Diclamer: me no own

For the next week and a half, Michelle taught Shikamaru.

"Ok. Here are 4 different books you can read for 'Language Arts'. They all are really good," said Michelle as she laid out 4 books. Shikamaru picked one up called 'Silent to the Bone.' On the cover was a boys face but his mouth was covered up by the title. Shikamaru read the back then put it down and picked up a book called 'The Westing Game'. The cover was black and had a house made of 100-dollar bills on it with fireworks shouting out of the chimney. He quickly read the back and placed it down. The next book was called 'A Man Who was Poe.' (A/N: guess who's that's about .) It had a very creepy cover. It was purple and there was a boy in a graveyard, looking past a tombstone. In the sky was Egger Allen Poe, staring at you with yellow looking eyes. Shikamaru shuddered slightly. He very quickly read the back and put it down. _'I am SO not reading that!'_ he thought as he picked up the final book called 'There's a Dead Person Following Me Sister Around'. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the title. The cover had a boy's face and his eyes where looking sideways, towards a staircase. There was a girl leaning on the stairs and behind her was a ghost. He read the summery and put the book down.

"Even thought it's troublesome, I'll read 'Silent to the Bone'," he said in his usual lazy tone.

"That's a good one. I read it in 8th grade," she said as she wrote down numbers on a piece of paper. "Try and have chapters 1-3 done by next week." Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome."

"Is everything troublesome?"

"Well…" Shikamaru thought about it. "Ya but sometimes thinking that everything is troublesome leads to more troublesome events." He thought about all the times Ino beat him up for calling her 'Troublesome Woman'.

"_Why_ is everything troublesome?" Shikamaru thought about the question.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I guess… it comes down to 'why bother?'"

"Right…."


	14. What Naruto did to Gaara

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Kakashi: where did ILI go?

Naruto: OMG! SHE DIED! T-T

Kaksahi:hits Naruto on the head: that's not nice!

Sakura: she went over there :points to a distent place:

Kakashi: that's a cool place

Everyone: mhmmmm

Disclamer: ya...

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up. He was the only one though. He sat up and stretched. His whole body was still sore. "Ow…" he muttered as he tried to get up. He noticed he was not in the rented apartment that he has been. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and realized (sp?) was in Michelle's apartment and all around him were his unconscious friends. "What the hell happened to them?" Then he remembered what happened. "GRRR! GAARA!"

"Looks like someone woke up in a troublesome mood," said Shikamaru from behind Naruto.

"Oh. Hey Shikamaru," he said. Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"What the HELL did you do toy Gaara to make him so mad?"

"Gaara's always mad." Shikamaru glared him.

"Not like that he isn't."

"That's improper language Shikamaru! It would be 'He isn't mad like that'," Naruto corrected.

"If you don't tell me what you did, I'll take a hold of your shadow and make you do bad things, no matter how troublesome."

"OK OK OK! Fine!"

Flashback

"Achoo!" Gaara jumped up a little from the sneeze. He sniffled and continued walking to his temporary (sp?) home in Kohoha. He shivered slightly. It wasn't cold. It was June! But to Gaara, who was use to very hot and instance tempters, it was chilly.

"Gaara!" called Temari. Gaara walked a little faster, his head down. "GAARA! HOLD UP!" He stopped and rubbed his temple.

"What?" he asked in a semi nastily (sp?) voice.

"Gaara? Are you ok? You looked flushed."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he snapped. Temari felt his forehead.

"Gaara, you have a fever."

"No I don't! I don't get sick! You have no clue what you're talking about Temari!" The truth was, for the past week Gaara felt like crap but he trained as hard as ever for the exams in December, not wanting to do bad. But he pushed himself too far. He started seeing black spots but shook his head violently to make them stop.

"Gaara! You ARE sick no matter what you say! Now as your older sister I am ordering you to stop training until your better!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME! Now you are going home and getting in bed." Gaara's head was pounding and he didn't really feel like fighting with Temari.

"Fine! If it will make you shut up I'll even put on a tutu! Just shut up!" Temari smirked, happy that she won this little fight.

The two sand sibling where unaware that a little fox was in the trees, listing to the whole thing.

That night Naruto snuck into Gaara's apartment and stole his gored. After about 30 minutes he returned it and felt.

"Thank God that fox is away so I can train in piece," Gaara said to himself as he grabbed his gored. He had just gotten better after being sick for about 2 weeks. "Hum? It feels lighter… oh well."

When Gaara got to the training grounds he used his charka to unscrew the cork on the gored. Instead of sand poring out, a little piece of paper popped out and it fluttered to the ground.

If Gaara had eyebrows, the would have lifted up. He picked up the piece of paper and looked and it.

It was a picture of a chibi Naruto. He was pulling at one of his eyelids and sticking out his tough.

Gaara crumpled up the paper angrily. "Naruto!" he growled. "You will PAY!" Then Gaara filled his gored with more sand and popped to where Naruto was.

Flashback

"Man… your really stupid," said Shikamaru. Naruto rubbed the back of his blonde head.

"IT WAS A JOKE! I bet he doesn't even know the definition of joke!" Shikamaru just sighed.


	15. Naruto vs Shikamaru and Kelly Clarkson?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: whoosh! that took a long time to fix!

Shikamaru: how troublesome...

Disclamer: it is troublesome that i don't won Naruto

A/N: TOMORROW! NARUTO! ALL DAY! STARTING AT 2:30 ENDING AT 11:00! NEW EPISODE AT 10:30! CARTOON NETWORK! BE THERE!

* * *

"Once that Sand Raccoon wakes up I'll make him wish he was never born," Naruto mumbled.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure you will! If it wasn't for us, you would be dead right now!"

"Thanks to Gaara I lost a week and a half for training for exams! I need to pass! Believe it!"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"What? You say something Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…if you're so upset about missing training, I'll spar you." Naruto and Michelle gasped.

"SHIKAMARU! Wouldn't it be too troublesome?" they both asked.

"Yes. Now just shut up before I change my mind."

"No, no, no! I wouldn't want to do that!" said Naruto, shaking his hands. "Let's go! Believe it!"

All 3 walked into the forest and Michelle sat under a tree and watched the 2 Gennin.

"Ready when ever you are lazy-ass!" Naruto called.

Shikamaru took out a kunai and tossed at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and ran towards Shikamaru in a flash of light. He punched Shikamaru in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Shikamaru fazed behind Naruto and kicked him in the back. Naruto wouldn't have fallen but he tripped over his own feet and fell.

"Let's make this interesting," said Shikamaru who crouched down to talk to Naruto. "In exams, you will be able to use the power of the 9-talied fox, so why not use it now?"

"You want me to use it?" he asked in a shocked tone. "But that would make this even more troublesome for you."

"Well… yes it will but I don't care right now."

"Whatever you say lazy-ass." Naruto got up and put two fingers over his face and closed his eyes. The orange light of Naruto's charka appeared around him. His nails grew to claws and his teeth grew to fangs. He opened his eyes and the ocean blue color changed to red. Naruto smirked. _'Poor lazy-ass doesn't know what he's getting himself into,' _Naruto thought

'_How troublesome…I wonder how Ino is…' _Shikamaru though.

'_Hum… this id odd…very, very odd…odd stuff is cool sometimes thought…and yet sometimes it can be, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome…hum…I wonder how Kakashi is… WAIT! I DID _NOT _JUST THINK THAT! Man I need some kind of help or, or something!'_ Michelle thought as she sweatdropped. She sighed but she snapped out of thinking when she heard a yelp.

Naruto was holding Shikamaru by the neck and there was some blood trickling down Shikamaru's neck. "Hey! No killing!" she snapped.

"Ok!" they called. Naruto let go of Shikamaru but then quickly punched him in the face. Shikamaru did some hand seals and said, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow attached its self to Naruto's. Shikamaru smirked. Then Shikamaru walked to a tree and Naruto followed. He jumped to the highest branch and Naruto was forced to do the same. Shikamaru was just about to jump-off but he undid the Justus and Naruto went tumbling to the ground and hit his head (A/N: AGAIN!).

Naruto, now back to normal, was rolling around on the ground, hugging his head. "Ouch! Goddamn Shikamaru! No one can beat that Jutsu!" Naruto complained.

"How troublesome… come on. Let's go back inside. The sun is bothering me."

When they went back inside they found that Sasuke and Sakura where awake and where MAKING-OUT! The shocked Naruto screamed like a girl and passed out. Sasuke and Sakura gasped and broke apart, faces as red as… apples?

"KELLY CLARKSON!" said Gaara randomly. He shout up from where he was sleeping, freaked out about the scream he heard.

Shikamaru, Michelle, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him. "Kelly…Clarkson?" asked Sasuke with his famous smirk.

"What? I didn't say Kelly Clarkson!" said Gaara.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure Gaara! Whateeeeeeeeeeeeeever you say!" said Shikamaru with his own smirk.

"Just wait! I'll kill you all!"


	16. AN

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

A/N: Ok, this WOULD be on the next chapter but it's not ready yet but I NEED tosay something VERY important! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T FLAME! It is not nice and it's hurtful! If you DON'T like my story then don't review or think of something nice to say! PLEASE! Giving advice is ok but don't totally say it sucks or something.

Please and Thank you :-)


	17. PICTURE TIME!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Sasuke: OMG! SOOOO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED!

ILI: I KNOW! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

Sasuke: HAPPY! WHEE!

**PimpTroyce:** Thanks :)

**G-13:** Pluto is cool... no really... its like ice. lol

**Digitalcay17: **it was troublesome :sigh:

**Alien26:** I donno, I just thought of something randomly. Since I can only see the American version, in the last episode, Kyuubi's seal JUST broke then the episode ended :sigh: T-T MONTHY PYTHON DOES ROCK! AND ZIM! AND NARUHINA! whee! And pervs are cool :D AND arn't we all lazy-asses? lol. AND lol don't have a heart attack! but... yet... ut WAS a shocker. lol :) AND yes they where :) but of course they took brakes to breath! You would die if you didn't!

**CherryBlossomNinja:**T-T that didn't make me feel good T-T

Disclamer: ... :sigh: T-T

AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLAMES!

* * *

As the week passed everyone woke up but was all groggy and stuff. Lee and Gai weren't as youthful as normal. 

"Youthful Lee! I am afraid that I have lost my youthfulness!" said Gai one day.

"No! Gai-sensei! If you loose your youthfulness then I shall too!" said Lee with anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They hugged and a sunset background appeared behind them. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Next time Lee! I shall defeat the youthful Kakashi in battle and that will increase my youthfulness!" said Gai, with fire in his eyes. Kakashi scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Gai," he said, not looking up from the latest volume of his favorite novel.

"WHAT? IS THAT A INVITATION FOR BATTLE!" Gai asked.

"No… well… not right now that is…"

"HA! YOUTHFUL KAKASHI! AFARID I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

"No…"

"THEN FIGHT!"

"Fine!"

"Um… how about pictures!" asked Michelle, not wanting ANOTHER fight to take place.

"Um… ok!" they both said.

First, Michelle took a picture of the Sand Siblings. Temari to the right, Kankuro to the left, and Gaara in the middle, looking VERY ticked off.

The next picture was of Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai. Gai in the back, Lee to the right, Neji to the left, and Tenten on her knees in the middle. Gai and Lee looked very happy, Neji looked a little ticked off, and Tenten looking… not happy but not ticked off.

Then there was a picture of out favorite ninjas! Kakashi had his right hand on Sasuke's head and his right on Naruto's. Sakura and Hinata where just under Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi's eye curved up like he was smiling, Sasuke looked bored, Naruto was crossing his arms and glaring at Sasuke, Sakura had a big smile and Hinata had a very small and shy smile.

Then since Choji and Asuma where not there, it was just Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushed where Ino made him put his arm around her waist.

Then Michelle made Sakura and Sasuke take a picture. Sakura was blushing in the picture cause Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

Next was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had his arm around Hinata and grinning like an idiot and Hinata looked like she might faint.

Gai forced Neji and Tenten to take a picture. He said, "If you don't, Lee and I will sing!"

"NO!" they both yelled.

Neji warped his arm around Tenten and pulled her close to him. Tenten blushed. For the picture, Neji SMILED! (A/N: IT'S END OF THE WORLD!)

Naruto and Sakura then got an evil idea. "Saskue! Hinata! Come here!" they called.

"What loser?" asked Sasuke, clearly speaking to Naruto.

"I'm not going to get mad right now! Just come here!" They came and huddled together. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them. "Naruto! You're such a loser!" Sasuke said.

"It's a good idea! Just do it!"

"Fine…"

Sakura giggled. "Saskue! It's a good idea and you know it!"

"I guess…"

Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other them moved. Saskue grabbed Kakashi's left arm and Naruto took his right.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh nothing!" said Naruto happily.

"… what he said," Saskue said coldly.

Sakura and Hinata went to Michelle. Sakura took Michelle and Hinata took the camera. Sakura pulled her to where Sasuke and Naruto where.

"There! You two are going to take a picture also!" said Sakura happily. The two blushed. Sakura giggled at that. "Ok Hinata!"

"R-right Sakura!"

Kakshi stood behind her and put his arms around her neck. She put her arms up and took his hands. (A/N: awww!)

Then there was a group picture. Michelle set it up to take automatically. Neji and Saskue where both smiling in it!


	18. Tree Meetings

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: It's almost 3 in the morning. Why I'm still up is beyond me.

Kakashi: And becasue YOU'RE up we have to be up!

ILI: Chill, I'm going to bed after this, ok?

Kakashi: Good

ILI:yaws and rolls eyes: REVIEWS!

**Neji-kun-naruto:** Thanks:) you want ME to help you:has heart attack: um... I'll try :)

**Ohmygodimnafire:** Ya it was. it took like 3 hours to fix :swetdropp: and no I didn't kno that! It's true when they say you learn something new everyday! lol

**Alien26**: lol :) i hope so!

ILI: ok now posty it and sleep! NARUTO TOMORROW! BELIEVE IT!

Disclamer: WAY TO TIRED TO CARE!

* * *

"Gaara! Naruto! Would you come here please?" asked Tsunade. Gaara and Naruto walked to where the 5th Hokage was. "Follow me." 

They waked into the forest and Tsunade stopped in front of an oddly large tree. A little blast of air shot out from her feet and she walked up the tree and sat on a branch. "What are you two waiting for?" she asked. Naruto and Gaara quickly walked up the tree and sat on the same branch as the Hokage.

"Now, about this problem that you two have with each other needs to end," she said sternly.

"I don't have a problem with Gaara," said Naruto.

"Really Naruto? Then what was with your little joke?"

"That is what is was! A joke! I meant no harm!"

"Well Fox Freak might not have a problem with me but I sure have a problem with him," said Gaara coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RACCOON LOSER!" snapped the blond.

"QUITE!" yelled Tsunade. "There is clearly a problem here."

"Well, there really isn't a 'problem'. Gaara just sometimes scares me," said Naruto, not daring to look at Gaara.

"He shouldn't. In my option you two should be best friends! You are so much alike. Now for the sanity of all 3 of us, put this behind you and PLEASE move on. Ok?"

"Ok," said the demon containers.

"Good, now shake hands," ordered the Hokage. They sighted and quickly shook. "Good. You're excused and make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh and Naruto!"

"Ya Granny Tsunade?" She twitched at the nickname.

"Tell Kakashi to come here now please. I need to have a word with him."

"Right away!"

About 10 minutes later Kakashi arrived at the tree and climbed it. "Naruto said you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Kakashi." She had a stern look on her young-looking face.

'_Oh crap! What the hell did I do! I haven't been there to do anything!'_ he thought.

"Kakashi, I have noticed that you seen to have feelings for Michelle."

"WHAT! Me! Have feelings for Michelle! No! Of course not!" he said as a blush creped on his cheeks.

"You're a bad lire Kakashi."

"Why would I lie?" The 5th sighed.

"Kakashi tell me, and be truthful, how 'far' have you gone with her?"

"WHAT! I have done nothing!"

"Your lying but I guess if you don't want to tell me it's understandable. Just let me warn you, don't let your feelings get in they way. I don't want to see you get hurt and if you let your feelings grow, you will."

"Let me tell you Tsunade, I have NO feelings for her and if I did, which I DON'T, I wouldn't let them get in the way of anything."

"Just don't do anything Jiraiya wouldn't do."

"Awww! The stuff he does is fun!" joked the masked Jounin.

"Just get out of my office."

"We're in a tree…"

"Until I can leave, this my office. Now OUT! And remember what I said!"

"Of course!"

"He has NO clue what kind of hell he's in for," she said to herself once Kakashi was out of earshot.


	19. What's your point Tsunade?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Happy New Year peoples! Hope 06 is your best year yet!

Sasuke: WHEEEEE! ANOTHER YEAR PASSED ALREADY? OMG! THAT WAS SOOOO FAST!

Kakashi: WHAT was in those pills!

ILI: um... :reads pill bottle: pure suger.

Kakashi and Naruto: HOW MUCH!

ILI: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 grams. Enough to make him hyper for about... 2 years

Everyone but Sasuke:swetdrop:

Itachi: you sugerfied foolish little brother! cool! now for reviews!

**Digitalcat17:**Yes they smile:gasp: Thanky!

**PimpTroyce:** Yes, time will tell. Want to know how much time? About how long it takes you to finish the chapter!

Disclamer: I don't own them but that would be SOOOO COOL!

* * *

A/N: sorry is some of the chapters make no sence or whatever. I'm trying to think of stuff to add in before my other ideas would make sence, you know? If you have a random idea for this until the time where I have planed out, that would be helpful. :sigh: It's sooo troublesome to come up with random ideas to fill in space.

* * *

"Sooooooooooooo! How are you and Masky?" asked Marissa.

"WHAT! What do you mean!" asked Michelle. They where at Walgreens, getting pictures developed.

"What do you THINK I mean? I know you and I know when you like a guy. So spill!"

"Um… well… y-ya I like h-him and stuff…"

"I KNEW IT!" The blond interrupted.

'_God, kill me,'_ Michelle thought as they got the pictures back. _'Hum, Naruto really did get pictures of Pluto… cool.'_

"Who got the pictures of space?" asked Marissa.

"Naruto."

"How?"

"LONG story."

"Funn." (A/N: of course with Marissa you have to add the extra 'n')

"So much fun."

"Soooooooooo, tell me!" Marissa said in a 'tell-me-or-die' voice, "WHY do you like the masked man?"

"He has a name!"

"I know that! Just answer the question."

"Um… I donno… he's just…different. Is that ok with you, oh person who insists on talking about boys and relationships?"

"No, but…. YOU LOVE HIM!" That made the red head walk into a wall.

"WTF!"

Iruka came to see where there hell everyone was! He was so confused T-T

"Tsunade?" he called out randomly in the forest.

"She's in a tree!" called familiar voice.

"She's in a WHAT? Why?" he asked.

"Because she's insane and needs help."

"Point taken. So, how have you been?"

"Ick. Fine, besides the fact that I'm surrounded by crazy people who try and kill each other!"

"That's always nice."

"So, you are taking Jounin exams?"

"YES! Finally made it!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" came an annoying voice. A yellow blob knocked both Iruka and Kakashi over. All 3 had swirls in their eyes from falling.

"Hi…Naruto," said Iruka in a dazed voice.

"FOX FREAK! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Gaara.

"Naruto! What did you do!" asked Kakashi.

"NOTHING! Raccoon freak wants revenge for his sand still!" Naruto was waving his arms in the air like an idiot. "He's going to kill me! Believe it!" A whip of sand came from the shadows and pulled Naruto away. "AGGGGG! GAARA!"

Kakashi and Iruka just blinked. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" About 10 Narutos popped out. "TRANSFORM!" All the Narutos changed into a beautiful naked woman with only wisps of smoke around her. Kakashi and Iruka quickly turned around blushing. Gaara didn't even see it coming! Blood came from his nose, not as much as someone else but there was blood. "HAHA!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN! AND AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO KEEP KILLING YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed Gaara. Iruka and Kakashi where trying to stop laughing. This truly was a funny sight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled the voice of the 5th Hokage. She grabbed Gaara and Naruto by the collar. "WHAT DID I SAY! I AM THIS CLOSE FROM PULLING YOU BOTH FROM EXAMS!"

"You can't pull me from exams! You're not my leader," Gaara scolded.

"I'm sure the Kazekage wouldn't mind." Naruto wasn't listing. He was too busy freaking out.

"NO! I'LL BE GOOD! DON'T PULL ME FROM EXAMS! PLEASE HOKAGE-SAMA!" he begged.

"Ok. Just no fighting and Naruto, no sucking up."

"Right Granny Tsunade!" said the hyperactive ninja happily.

"Go before I change my mind and pull you from exams." The two boys left in a blink of an eye, not wanting to make her madder. "Iruka, what are you doing here?"

"Jiraiya sent me to look for you. He told me not to come back without you. I think he has had too many girls hit him on the head," replied Iruka.

"I agree. Um… Iruka, can we talk?" asked the Hokage.

"Sure."

"Kakashi, watch that boy. Make sure he stays FAR away from Gaara," ordered Tsunade.

"Will do," and with a pop he was gone. Once the Jounin was gone Tsunade turned to Iruka, with a serious look on her face.

"S-something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, something is wrong. Very wrong." Iruka shifted his weight. He didn't like where this was going. "You're like Kakashi's brother right?"

"I guess you could say that, but what's the point?"

"The point is Iruka, that Kakashi is a bad liar sometimes! He likes this girl, Michelle, and that is NOT a good thing. Do you know the rules of the shinobi villages about outsiders?"

"Yes," a scroll appeared out of nowhere. (A/N: Tsunade didn't see it) "'Unless a person is from the countries of Water, Lighting, Earth, Fire, Wind, Rain, Waterfall, Grass, Rice, Snow, Wave, Tea, River, Swamp, Stone, Bird, Hidden Haze, or Hidden Moon, no outsider is aloud to come."' Tsunade looked over at Iruka.

"YOU READ THAT OFF A SCROLL!"

"Ya, sooooo?"

"Never mind. Do you know how long that rule has been in effect?"

"Since the first hidden country formed 5000 years ago." (A/N: random number.)

"Correct. Now do you know how many times that rule has been broken?"

"Once?"

"Yes, once. And that was 2000 years ago." (A/N: 'nother random number.) "Do you know why that rule was broken?" asked the 5th.

"No, no I don't," replied Iruka, who was HOPING this history lesson had some point.

"Because that person was very skilled in fighting and somehow had an Advanced Bloodline."

"This is very interesting but what does this have to do with Kakashi being a bad lire and liking this girl?"

"I don't want Kakashi to get hurt. He had been hut too much. Now when he comes home, though he might not show it, he will most likely be very depressed. I need you to help him. If you don't, he might do something stupid."

"All this for a girl? Seems kind of drastic don't ya think Tsunade?"

"Normally, yes. In this case, no. I can tell that Kakashi…" her voice trailed off.

"Kakashi what! As this conversation continues I get more and more confused! No offence but, do you even HAVE a point!" asked Iruka.

"Yes. Let me make this simple, so simple that even Naruto could understand it," she took a deep breath and thought of the right words to make this short and simple. "Kakashi thought he does not relies it and will do ANYTHING to deny it, has, in fact, fallen in love and this is NOT a good thing. This girl cannot come to the village. Her fighting skill are not advanced enough and she does not posses an Advanced Bloodline. You need to help him get through this when he comes home. But the good thing about all this is that he _won't _admit it. That is where you come in. Make him forget and move on. If he DOES admit it, he won't be able to move on. GOT IT!"

"How do you know he won't be able to move on if he admits it?"

"I'm a woman, we know these things…and I have watched every romantic move ever made. That helps…"

"Ok… I'll do anything to help Kakashi. He's like my older brother."

"Good. Now about Jiraiya… I'm can't go back just yet. Stupid Gai and Kakashi. Since he won't let you come back without me, you are going to have to stay here, which is good! Ooo this is so good! You can help Kakashi start the healing process!"

"Bur he isn't ready for the 'healing process'. As you said, he won't need that until he comes home."

"You can never start the healing process to early Iruka."


	20. Random Q&A and what Kakashi is scared of

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Yo

Sasuke: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: -.-''

Sasuke: What I do? ..?

Everyone: NOTHING!

Sasuke: OK!

ILI: well I would have updated sooner but the flu stopped me T-T but I'm good now...but now I have to deal with school T-T''

Sasuke: AWWW T-T WELL REVIEWS!

**Alien26:** lol funn. I took your idea (giggles)

**PimpTroyce: **lol, well to see what DOES happen, keep reading. it's going to be good :D

**Wind Kunai:** lol funn. that is a good song! yes, weird friends, who DOESN'T have them?

**Digitalcat17:** right! of course! no suger! -shifty eyes-

Disclamer:...how troublesome...

* * *

Jackie, Michelle, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, and Lee sat around a table and the ninja randomly questioned the two collage girls as they filled out a form to be able to graduate in February instead of September.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! IT IS YOUR TURN TO QUESTION THE YOUTHFUL COLLAGE GIRLS!" Gai said cheerfully. Everyone but Lee sweatdropped.

"Ok… um… what is…" there was an odd dramatic pause, "your favorite color!" Kakashi asked.

"Green and dark colors," Jackie replied.

"Dark colors, mostly blues, purples, and black," Michelle answered.

"YOUTHFUL JACKIE! YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS ONE OF TURE WONDER!" Gai said.

"Ug… ok," she said.

"YOUTHFUL MICHELLE! IT IS YOUR TURN TO QUESTION US!"

"Ok. How is your English is so good? You guys say you NEVER spoke English before and yet you speak it fluently (sp?) with ONLY a slight accent!" Michelle asked. All the ninja looked at each other and shrugged.

"No clue," they all said at once.

"YOUTHFUL LEE! IT IS YOUR TURN!" Gai said happily, wondering what his favorite student would ask.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! WHAT IS THE MOST RANDOM IDEM YOU ARE CARRYING AT THE YOUTHFUL TIME?" Lee asked. Everyone pulled something random.

Kakashi took out his book, Naruto took out a pack of instant ramen, Gai took out a mouse pad, Sasuke pulled out a thing of camera film, Michelle pulled out a hockey puck, Jackie pulled out a candle with a face drawn on it, and even though Lee asked the question, he pulled out a squirrel. No, not a stuffed squirrel, a real one.

"YOUTHFUL LEE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING SQUIRRELS HOME?" Gai asked.

"I'M SORRY SENSEI! I JUST LOVE SQUIRRELS SO MUCH!"

Kakashi gasped when he saw the candle and squirrel. A question mark appeared above the candle and squirrel's head. "Um… I'm going over there. Ok? Ok! See ya," and he kind of ran away, really fast.

"WTF was that?" Michelle asked.

"Well we know of two things Kakashi-sensei is afraid of. Candles and squirrels," Sasuke said.

"WHAT! HOW COULD ANYONE BE SCARED OF A YOUTHFUL SQUIRREL!" Lee asked in complete shock.

"Donno, but we DO know why he's scared of candles!" Naruto said. "Come and listen to the wonderful tale!

"Well we had this mission where we needed to get this special candle from some bad dudes. Well we found them and we beat them, of course with my help.

"Well one of them lit the candle and tossed it at sensei and vanished. And sensei was all like 'that was weird' but he didn't know that he was on fire!

"We told him he was on fire and he was all like 'am I? Oh well'."

"That's weird," everyone but Sasuke said.

"Oh ya."


	21. Attack of the youthful Mr Snuggles

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Hi!

Sasuke: HIIIIIIIIIIII!

ILI: Ok this chapter was kindly writen by Alien26 so if you're wondering WHY it's so good, it's because _I _didn't write it

Sasuke: AWWW! DON'T BE SAD! YOU'RE A GOOD WRITER! NOW REVIEWS!

**Wind Kunai: **yes, damn you school! and i don't understand what you mean by 'does Sasuke see this everyday?' :swetdropps:

**Alien26: **yes I did! because it was a good idea!

Disclamer: ... you know already, I'm not saying it... T-T

* * *

Kakashi decided it was fine to stop running. He couldnt remember the last time he ran so hard. But it was on good reason: to get away from that horrible creature known as the squirrel. He shuddered as he reminisced how it all began

(Flashback)

Kakashi was five years old and was already a Genin in the making. He was such an adorable child back when he had no mask on. Anyways  
He was walking through the forest to the training grounds when he noticed a squirrel in a tree looking strangely at him. Being the innocent child he was, he walked up to it and said, "Hi, Mr. Squirrel!" Now the squirrel, which had taken notice of Kakashi, also noticed how Kakashi's head was acorn shaped. Being unintelligent, it reasoned anything that looked like an acorn was an acorn. And this was a HUGE acorn, probably really tasty, too. It grinned evilly at the small shinobi, baring its sharp fangs and drooling hungrily. Kakashi had now become nervous and continued walking away from the squirrel a tad bit faster than usual.  
The furry animal jumped off the branch it stood on and hopped over to Kakashi, following him like a furry zombie. Kakashi started jogging. The squirrel hopped faster. Kakashi started running. The squirrel hopped faster. By now Kakashi was running as fast as he could and started screaming at the top of his lungs, "HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A SQUIRREL! HELP ME!" He had to keep running, hoping to outrun the devilish little beast. But it was too late. The squirrel sunk its sharp, bucktooth teeth into Kakashi's leg. Kakashi screamed in pain like there was no tomorrow.

(End of Flashback)

The Jounin shuddered even more as he rubbed the spot where the deranged squirrel bit him. He winced as he remembered the horrible pain he experienced that fateful, dark day "Yo!" Lee yelled. "Hey, why are you afraid of squirrels?"

"Uh, uhh, i-its none of your business!"

"C'mon, don't tell me you're afraid of yothfulMr. Snuggles?" He held up the squirrel he was carrying. Kakashi gave a horrified look at the squirrel. Because the squirrel was looking at him the same way it did years ago. Yes, it was the same squirrel that bit him when he was a kid. And it was looking at him with the same deranged look.

"C'mon, look how cute he looks!" Lee said, shoving the squirrel into Kakashi's face. Kakashi screamed, jumping onto a tree branch and hugging onto it for dear life, trembling. "Aww, don't be afraid of youthfulMr. Snuggles, he's not going to bite you or anything." Lee climbed up on the tree Kakashi was holding onto, the squirrel baring its buckteeth hungrily. Kakashi leaped out of the tree and continued running for his life. But Lee was right behind him, giving him a puppy-eyed look and raising the furry animal to Kakashi. Kakashi ran faster, a trail of dust following the two. Then, he had an idea. He immediately stopped running, throwing Lee by surprise. But not the squirrel. God only knows why the squirrel wasn't tricked. It leapt out of Lee's hands and onto Kakashi's chest, its sharp claws digging into the fabric of his shirt. Then the squirrel did the one thing that the silver-haired ninja feared all his life. It bit him on the nose.

"AH!"


	22. WTF HAPPEND TO YOU!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Agg! So much homework! T-T

Sasuke: HOMEWORK IS COOL!

Everyone: GASP!

Sasuke: what I say... ..?

Everyone:sigh:

ILI: least it's friday!

Sasuke: YAY!

Everyone: -thinks- good at least he's not TOTALLY crazy

Itachi: do the reviews...or I'll kill ya

ILI: that's not very nice!

Itachi:... I don't care

**Wind Kunai: **:sigh: oh well. and yes, yes it was lol

**Alien26: **dude...I think SOMEONE got into Sasuke's hyper pills!

Discalmer: I'm too tired for this...

* * *

After Lee apologized 100000 times he went back to the house with Mr. Snuggles safely in his pocket.

Kakashi waited until everyone was back in the house. But he didn't see Michelle or sense her. She was sitting right were she was before but Jackie was gone. She was re-reading her paper.

'_Crap! Just stay calm and try not to be noticed,'_ Kakashi thought but the redhead sensed him.

"Omigod! What happened!" she asked

"Um… squirrel," he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. His nose, though covered by the mask, was bleeding badly and his chest was also bleeding where the deranged animal scratched him.

"C'mon. Let's get that disinfected and covered up before it gets infected," she said as she grabbed her stuff. Kakashi followed her down to her half of the house.

She led him to the bathroom and he took a seat on the floor as she took out a first-aid kit.

The bathroom was very plain. Blue painted walls and white tile with a blue rug. The counter only had a thing of hand soap, toothbrush holder, complete with toothbrush, and a little box in the shape of a wheelbarrow.

After taking out the white box she took a seat in front of him. She took out some stuff but stopped. "Should I take you to the hospital? The squirrel might have had rabies or something."

"No it's ok," he said, knowing fully well that the squirrel was rabies free, since it bit him before and he's not dead.

"Whatever you say. Not you are going to have to," she blushed, "take off your shirt."

"I knew that…I just wanted to see if you knew that. Kind of like a test and you pass!" Kakashi felt his face get hot as another blush crept on his cheeks.

'**_You and your blushing!'_** Inner-Kakashi said happily.

'_Ya, me and my blushing.'_

Kakashi took off his vest and his shirt and neatly put them next to him. He then went to staring at the floor like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Michelle looked at him questionably and looked down to see what he was looking at. Nothing. She raised an eyebrow. "You sure your ok?"

"Wha? Oh ya, I'm fine!"

"Ok." She took some disinfected and put it on a cloth. She noticed that the scratches overlapped another scar across his chest. (A/N: When Zabuza got Kakashi instead of Tazuna)

The Jounin winced slightly when the disinfected touched his wound. Ten minutes later his chest had stopped bleeding and was wrapped up in gauzes. Now the only thing left was his nose, which was still bleeding badly but it was a small wound so it should be easy to fix. After Kakashi managed to get wipe all the blood away, Michelle quickly placed a bandage over the wound before it started bleeding.

"There. The pressure of the bandage should stop the bleeding," she said as she slipped the white box back.

"Thanks," he said as he put his vast back over his ripped shirt but he didn't pull his mask on. Too bloody. He would just pop back to his room and put on another shirt before anyone could get a glimpse at his face.

"No problem." They faced each other and they both blushed. Despite her Inner self, which was screaming,

'_**LEAVE NOW! WAY AREN'T YOU MOVING YOU IDIOT! MOVE! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE LEGS! USE THEM! DON'T BE STUPID!'**_

Michelle kissed him but it was quick and light. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at the floor. Kakashi blinked a few times and smirked. His fingers touched her chin gently, lifting her face. He smiled and kissed her but it wasn't quick or light.

They broke apart for air, both blushing madly. "I um… ya," and with a 'poof' he was gone, clearly embarrassed. She smirked at that. _'For an elite ninja, he embarrasses easily, ne?'_


	23. Swimming! It's Gai's fault TT

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: ok you have NO clue how random this is!

Sasuke: RANDOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

ILI: ya...

Itachi:cough reviews cough:

**PimpTroyce: **Thanks. It was very random

**Alien26: **hehe (giggles)

Disclamer: ya... T-T

* * *

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! SAY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR YOUTHFUL NOSE!" Gai called out the next morning. You could slightly see the bandage stick out from Kakashi's mask and his nose was swollen.

"None of your business, Gai," Kakashi replied coldly.

"WHY ETERNAL RIVAL! I BELIEVE THE HOT MICHIGAN SUN HAS MADE YOU A LITTLE OFF EDGE!" Kakashi twitched.

'_Not the sun Gai… it's YOU! ALL YOU! IT'S ALWAYS _BEEN _YOU! SINCE WE WHERE 6! YOU ARE GRRRRR!'_ Kakashi thought. The whole time he kept a 'cool-guy' tone.

"AS THE BEAUITFUL GREEN BALST OF KONOHA I SAW OUR YOUTHFUL SELFS, ALL OUR YOUTHFUL SELFS, SHOULD GO SWIMMING!" Everyone fell over anime style.

'_Oh god…'_ they all though.

Gai totally forced everyone to the pool. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! Everyone but Shikamaru and Michelle where in the pool. Kakashi wouldn't have been but Naruto tried to drown Sasuke so he had to stop that… he guessed.

Shikamaru had his feet in the water and was leading on his hands, staring up at the clouds, not really wanting to be there. Michelle was sitting next to him, reading a book, not really wanting to be there either. She really didn't like pools but Gai made her.

'_I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill him again, and again and I'm going to kill him until he'd dead!'_ she thought.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Mhmm," she agreed as she fitted with her long tee shit that was covering her bathing suit, not paying attraction to her book.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino yelled. "WAY AREN'T YOU IN THE POOL!"

"It's too troublesome."

"Shikamaru…" she said darkly.

"Troublesome woman," he thought aloud.

"SHIKAMARU!" The next thing the poor lazy Gennin knew he was in the water, being beaten up by the angry blonde.

"Hey! Let's play Marco Polo!" said Naruto after he got free from his pissed-off sensei.

"YA!" most everyone said.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.

"Do I have to?" Shikamaru asked.

"YES!" Ino yelled. Kakashi quickly got out of the pool and ran! Everyone blinked and shrugged.

"Ok… I'LL GO FIRST!" Naruto shouted happily. Everyone randomly went to a section of the pool, getting away from Naruto. "Ok ready!" he asked with his deep blue eyes already closed.

"Yes," everyone called.

"Ok! Marco!"

"Polo!" About 4 minutes went on before Naruto came upon his first victim. It just happened to be Hinata. Naruto smirked and grabbed her hand.

"N-naruto! Where are we g-going?" she whispered.

"You'll see," he replied. After 5 minutes passes and the two did not return. Like the idiots they are, everyone stayed in the pool with their eyes closed.

"Hey, did anyone notice that Naruto isn't here?" Michelle called out from the sidelines.

"Oh ya!" they all said.

"Where is the loser?" Sasuke asked himself. He got out of the water and looked around.

He came upon a small closet that was giggling. _'A laughing closet? That isn't normal…is it?'_

'**_Yes! It is normal! You dumbass,'_** Inner Sasuke said sarcastically.

'_Shut the hell up,'_ Sasuke replied to himself as he opened the closet.

Naruto and Hinata where in the closet, making out. Well more Naruto kissing her neck and Hinata giggled. "Oh god. Get a friggin' room," Sasuke said in complete disgust.

Hinata turned beat red and almost fainted. "Go…now…before…you…die," Naruto growled.

"Hey! I'm not the 14 year-old in the closet with his girlfriend, am I loser?" Naruto then blushed and rubbed the back of his blond head.

"Hehe, guess not!"


	24. Wesley is Naruto

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Hi! This is a random chapter by our good friend Alien26! He's in this chapter! Now I'm not going to doo all the funny stuff casue I'm supposta be sleeping and if I get caught I'm DEAD!

Disclamer: whatever

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gang, while they were at the pool, there was a boy of about 20 years of age who was visiting from California. He was reading a newspaper while sunbathing and not paying attention until some annoying girl shouted, "SHIKAMARU!" He jumped at the name, wondering if it was the same Shikamaru from the show Naruto. He ruled that out since it was rather ludicrous, but checked to make sure anyways. His jaw dropped and hit the floor. Then, he wiped his glasses and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Oh my God! The Naruto cast! He thought in disbelief. He then passed out.

Fifteen minutes later, he regained consciousness and wondered if the whole thing was a dream. But he noticed a wallet that looked suspiciously like a frog with metal lips.

"Ack! I forgot my wallet at the pool!" a worried Naruto shouted.

"Hey, don't burst a lung, man. I'll take care of it," Michelle replied. She was about to start walking back to the pool when a young adult boy walked her direction.

"Hey, is this yours?" he asked. Michelle was about to reply when Naruto was bounding out the door screaming,

"Did you get it! Did you get it!"

The boy gasped. "OMIGOSH! I WAS RIGHT! NARUTO DOES EXIST! I am totally a big, gigantic fan of yours! Hey, can you sign an autograph? Or maybe I can take a picture? Do you- (Gasp) do you do signed pictures! Do you live here? Can I stay over? I promise I won't be annoying! I promise I,"

"Whoa, there hot-shot. One sentence at a time." The boy was gasping for air.

"Sorry, where are my manners? My names Wesley (air horn). I am living here currently for vacation. So, can I move here for now!"

Poor Michelle. She wasn't very good at handling very many questions. "Uhh, okay."

"WOO-HOO! Ill get all my stuff in a few minutes!" Then, Wesley disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like Kakashi.

"Hey, how did he know ninja stuff!" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I know just about as much as you do on this kid,"

Michelle replied.

"And what did he mean by 'Naruto does exist'? Of course I exist!" Naruto yelled.


	25. Plotting! And Naruto's Gollom? WTF!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Good weekend to you!

Sasuke: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: -.-''

Kakashi: -cough he's nuts cough-

Everyone nodds in aggrement.

Itachi: get on with the reviews so I can get on with plotting my foolish little brother's death!

**Wind Kunai:** lol, yes Sasuke's inner self rocks my soks off!

**Alien26:** no problem, your ideas are good :D

**Digitalcat27:** yes me odd! and what did the candle say!

Candle: 0

Kakashi: OMIGOD! -runs away-

Candle: ..?

Discalmer: me no own! ok!

* * *

"Water!" said Naruto clapping his hands together happily.

"Water?" Michelle reputed.

"Ya. It's just like walking up trees but you…walk on water!"

"Whatever you say." She forced some charka upon her feet and carefully took a step on the pond that Naruto lead her too.

She thought she was doing ok but a few steeps in, she lost the grip of her charka and she fell in the water. Naruto was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Something funny?" she asked darkly.

"No!" he breathed. Once he calmed down he sat Indian style on the ground. "Ok, at first when walking on water, you NEED to concentrate! Though it is similar to walking up a tree, water is not solid so it's easier to mess up."

"Right…" She tried again and got to half way to the half way mark before felling in the cold water. He started to roll around of the ground laughing again. _'Note to self: kill Naruto.'_

"Ok, ok, ok! Try again! Take slow steeps and push as much charka as possible to your feet. As you get more use to it you won't need to be so careful."

When Naruto and Michelle where out, Kakashi and Gai where plotting! They where plotting something that will make all the Gennin hate their guts for the rest of forever but they where still doing it.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU ARE A GENNIUS!" Gai said loudly.

"Shut up," Kakashi hissed. "Do you want to wake them up?"

"Oh… sorry!" he said quietly. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Gai's stupidness.

"Gai-sensei," Naruto wined, "WHY are we here!"

"YOU SHALL SEE YOUTHFUL ONE!" Gai said happily. _'WHERE IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL!'_ he thought.

"Ok so," Kakashi glanced at his watch and smirked under his mask. Late again. "Right now we are ten minutes late. You go and I'll come in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok… you people are weird… but yet…aren't we _all_ weird?"

"Yes, yes we are." Michelle got out a book from her pocket and walked to where Gai and everyone else were. Before walking into the forest she walked into a tree. Kakashi smacked his head with the palm of his hand. Michelle just rubbed the spot; silent cursed the tree (sorry Jackie), and went on her way.

"Your late!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, yes I am," Michelle replied.

"OMIGOD! SHE'S TURNING INTO KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "You want to turn into Kakashi, does she precious?" he said in an odd Gollom voice. "No, no she doesn't precious," he said to himself. "They all thing Naruto is crazy precious, they all things wes lost it!" he said in the same raspy Gollom voice. "My precious!"

Everyone had an o.O expression on their face.

"Ok who had 1:20! Anyone had 1:20! Did anyone place a time beat of 1:20 of when Naruto would lose it and start talking like Gollom!" Sasuke called as he took out a piece of paper. "Oh! It was Tenten!"

"Told all you losers!" she said happily as she took her prize money.


	26. Random fights and Naruto freaks out

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: sorry i haven't been updating. been really busy -.-'

Sasuke: US TOO! WE HAD LIKE 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MISSIONS!

Kakashi: It was more like 5...

Saskue: TOO BAD!

Kakashi:sigh:

Itachi: GRRR! GET TO THE REVIEWS ALREADY!

**Wind Kunai: **lol... i don't get it... :)

**Falcon226: **OH MY GOD! lol. candles are cool...

**lava guy: **yes, yes i do and i'm pissing myself off. so very soon that's all going to change!

**tentenrox:** thanks! i'll do my best

**Crazyloony598: **:) thanks. it was a random idea

**Princess Shadowcat:** lol thanks :)

**digitalcat17:** yes, trees are cool

Disclamer: i'm not in the mood...

also: Alien26 also helped with this chapter so a extra thanks to him

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Kakashi came. 

"What's your excuse this time sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see there was a car on fire," he started.

"LIRE!" they both yelled. Kakashi shrugged.

"WHY ARE WE HERE! WE COULD BE TRAINING YOU KNOW!" Naruto yelled.

"That is why we are here youthful one!" Gai said. Naruto had a question mark over his head.

"What you talking 'bout Gai-sensei?"

"Um… I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Gai said giving thumbs up number 2,594

"Oh my god!" Kakashi said, sounding like Chandler from 'Friends'. (A/N: my favorite character ) Gai rubbed the back of his black blow cut head and smiled. Kakashi sighed.

"_We _decided to have a group training session. In exams there is a very small chance that you will be paired with someone from your squad so starting now you will be training with someone from another squad."

"YA! BRING THEM ON! I'LL TAKE ANYONE!" Naruto yelled.

"You want to go first Naruto?"

"YA, YA, YA!"

"OK YOUTHFUL NARUTO!" Gai said happily as a scroll popped into Kakashi's hand.

"Ok now last night Gai and myself paired you up so Naruto, you are paired with," he glanced at the scroll, "Lee."

"YOUTHFUL NARUTO! I ACCEPT THE ARRANGED CHALLENGE!" Lee yelled, pointing at Naruto.

"LETS GO! BELIEVE IT!"

(A/N: I'm not going to type another fight until exams cause it takes up too much time)

After about an hour Lee and Naruto's fight was over. Naruto lost and was all dazed and asking a rock if his ramen was ready yet.

Naruto: ramen?

Rock: ..?

Naruto: ramen?

Rock: ..?

Naruto: ramen?

Kakashi then grabbed Naruto and dragged him from the rock. "Wait! It has my ramen!"

"No it doesn't."

"But then why is it holding it?"

"Nothing."

"Aww."

"Ok who said that Lee would kick the crap out of Naruto?" Saskue asked as he grabbed his booklet. "Neji, you win! And so does Sakura, myself, Gaara, Temari, and Gai!"

The arranged fights continued and Sasuke kept placing beats. Tenten was now calling him, "Bookie."

Just as the last two where finishing up, Naruto's number 1 fan showed up!

"Who's the geek?" Ino asked. An anime vein popped on Wesley's head.

"What. Did. You. Say. Bitch." he said.

"What'd you call me, billboard sign!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, PORKER!"

"BRING IT ON!" A fistfight ensued. Everyone smacked themselves on the head.

After Kakashi split them up, Ino got a black eye and a chipped tooth while Wesley received a bloody lip. Neither talked to each other in a friendly way for the duration of the day.

"SO, YOUTHFUL WESLEY, TELL US SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR YOUTHFUL-SELF!" Gai screamed enthusiastically. Wesley shrugged.

"Ok, where to begin? Well, my birth date is March 11, 1991. My favorite color is red. I like rock bands like System of a Down, Korn, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Nine-Inch Nails, Avenged Sevenfold, and Rammstein. Im intelligent, but have a short temper, as you have witnessed (he shot a glare at Ino), but am usually a nice and care-loving guy. Oh yeah, and my ninja abilities are mainly ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I have a pretty basic understanding of molding charka and my attacks include using water and ice." Tsunade looked at him questionably.

"How did you learn ninja abilities?" she asked, "it's against shinobi law for someone who was not born in a shinobi village to learn." Wesley shrugged.

"Donno. One day it just kinda happened and I fixed it myself."

* * *

"We are SO going to get caught!" Michelle said to Naruto that night. "This is not good! We're going to go to prison, or, or something." 

"We are NOT going to get caught! Believe it! You're safe with Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said enthusiastically but then he tripped and rolled across the ground and smacked his head on a tree.

"Oh ya, I feel REAL safe! Maybe we should just stop before you get in trouble."

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head. "That is NOT an option! Listen! There are a LOT of bad people out for us and anyone who we get to friendly with. But everyone else we where friends with was either from another shinobi village or was in a place where they had some other kind of protection. Though you have your Taijutsu type stuff you already knew, that won't be enough! If I don't teach you then no one will and they will find you and they WILL kill you!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Chill!"

"NEVER!" Michelle had an 'o.O' expression on her face.


	27. Time Travel, Random Tanks, and Ramen

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: Yo people!

Sasuke: yoyo!

Everyone: -.-'''

Sasuke :D

Naruto: SASUKE'S SCARING ME!

Everyone: Sasuke is scaring everyone Naruto

Gai: YES YOUTHFUL NARUTO, STUDENT TO MY ETARNAL RIVLE! THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE IS SCARING ALL OF US!

Kakashi: Ok, now your scaring us...

Gai:Nice Guy Pose: LET US YOUTHFUL REVIEW!

Naruto: Isn't that Itachi's job?

Gai: THE YOUTHFUL ITACHI COULDN'T MAKE IT TONIGHT!

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara: **random is soooooooooooooooocool! i LOVE random! hehe! thanks, i try andmake it funny. kakashi isso cool but_some _people -coughmax,alex,laura,sometimesjackienadsometimeslisa- thinks its odd i'm making this story -tear- and i would like to thank the Almighty Tallest for the Squeedly Spooch award. thank you...so much! -brakes down crying-

**digitalcat17: **lol, that's random. did you have another pretzel? ya it's short but...so is max! lol. yes, trees and candles are cool

**Kiara Adachi: **thank you! naruto IS the best show in the world and random is the best thing in the world! sooo true!

**Alien26: **if your zim then naruto is gir! lol

Disclamer: ya, ya, ya. idc... WAAAA!

Alien26 helped with this chapter so an extra thanks to him!

* * *

"I'm bored. I wanna go home", said Naruto. 

"Okay, lets use my time machine", said Wesley.

"Time machine?" everyone asked.

"Yes, a time machine. Its just one of the gadgets on my watch. It can brush my teeth, shoot lasers, has a grappling hook, and anything else you can think of except tell time."

"It doesn't tell time?" Kakashi asked in monotone.

"There was no more room for the clock".

"Tch. Typical of a geek," muttered Ino.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PORKER?" yelled Wesley.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, BILLBOARD-SIGN?"

"BRING IT ON!" Ten people each to avoid another fight halted both angry people.

Moving on the 20 year old pressed three buttons and a strange tingling sensation went through all of their bodies.

"Here we are! Six days before you have to go back to Konoha!" For some strange reason, a tank was sitting in front of the house.

"Uhh, what's with the tank?" Tsunade asked.

Suddenly, Wesley ran up to it. "Oh, Im supposed to win fifteen million dollars in the lottery, so I decided to waste it all on a tank, complete with a 120 millimeter cannon, a 5 millimeter machine gun, and a microwave stocked with ramen!"

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

Wesley slapped his forehead. "Naruto-my-idol, what kind of stupid question is that? I LOVE RAMEN!"

"I bet you can't eat as much as I can!"

Wesley had a smirk on his face. "Ok, lets have a contest: whoever can eat the most ramen can make the loser do whatever the winner wants!"

"DEAL!" Both boys shook hands.

Ten minutes later

Ready! Set! GO!

The two started eating their instant ramen like wood chippers. None seemed to have the upper hand. However, after his seventh bowl, Wesley's face turned a nauseous green as he stuffed noodles into his mouth. Naruto took the opportunity and started eating faster. He started to get green after his ninth bowl despite his tolerance to eating ramen fast. As they were finishing their fifteenth bowl, Wesley slipped into a coma. Naruto had a grin on his face before he passed out too.

Both boys occupied the couches as they attempted to recover from the horrible ordeal. The last words Wesley said before slipping out of consciousness were this: "I'm never eating ramen for a year" and "I am Zim!" Naruto was mumbling about comparing shrimp and beef flavor.

Poor Hinata. She was so worried about her boyfriend that she practically stayed up all the night sitting next to Naruto. Then, while no one noticed, she hit Wesley on the head with a waffle iron. Wesley was too unconscious to notice. His inner-self was screaming, _'GOD, that woman's violent!'_ Their coma lasted for three days.


	28. Goodbyes

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: hi ya!

Sasuke: HELLO!

ILI: ok! it's the moment you have all waited for! the people are going BACK to The Village Hidden in the Leaves! OMG! And it only took 28 chapters! Grrr!

Sasuke: SOMEONE NEEDS HELP WITH ANGER!

Itachi: you're one to talk... now reviwes

**tentenrox: **lol thanks :D

**digitalcat17: **yes, yes it was. AWW! no pretzael T-T well, julie gave you some at lunch! lol

**Alien26: **no problem . Spy Kids 2 was good... .

Disclamer: i don't own naruto goddamnit! or any of the books lister or _Sadness and Sorrow_

* * *

"Ok, so here is a list of really good books that you might like reading," Michelle said as she handed a piece of paper to Shikamaru.

The list consisted of, (A/N: these are books I think are really good. Read them if you have the time)

The Giver by Lois Lowry

Gathering Blue by Lois Lowry

Messenger by Lois Lowry

The City of Ember by Jeanne DuPrau

The People of Sparks by Jeanne DuPrau

Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen

The Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke

Hoot by Carl Hiaasen

Silent to the Bone by E.L. Konigsburg

Pool Boy by Michael Simmons

Things Not Seen by Andrew Clements

No More Dead Dogs by Gordon Korman

A Corner of the Universe by Ann M. Martin (sad book)

Ruby Holler by Sharon Creech

The Wish List by Eoin Colfer

Holes by Louis Sachar

Stargirl (not just for girls! And this is not part of the title, the book is not a girl book) by Jerry Spinelli

Zink by Cherie Bennett (sad book)

Nowhere to Call Home by Cynthia DeFelice

The Graduation of Jack Moon by Barbara Park

The Power of Un by Nancy Etchemndy

"Thanks," Shikamaru mumbled as he put the list in his pocket. "You know… you have been a really good sensei and stuff… and I'm going to miss you… I guess…" he sighed. "How troublesome." Michelle gasped.

"Are you actually showing emotion that isn't that of lazy!"

"I guess."

"I'm going to miss you too bit I bet we see each other again. Oh and I suggest you take my advice about… ya." Shikamaru blushed.

"Right…"

* * *

"MAN! I SWEAR! WHEN WE GET BACK, I'M GOING TO SPEND ONE WEEK AT THE RAMEN SHOP!" Naruto said loudly the night before they left.

"Naruto, you where JUST in a coma from eating too much ramen," Sasuke sighed.

"Too bad!"

"Your such a loser! I'm going to bed!" Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was asleep, he snuck out of the house and ran into the forest.

* * *

"Your late!" Michelle said.

"I got lost on the rode of life," Naruto lied. He LOVES using Kakashi's excuses. It's so fun!

"What _is _the rode of life, exactly?"

"It's a rode that you live on." She fell over anime style. Naruto grinned. "Ok than! Tonight, it's the final battle! You vs. me! Of you win, and then you are an unofficial Genin!"

"Ok…" (A/N: like I said earlier, I'm not typing anymore fights until exams cause it's too troublesome)

"Damn woman! I taught you too well! Well… since you beat me, you are now an unofficial Genin!" Naruto said happily after Michelle beat the crap out of him.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Um… to us, yes! And that is all that matters!"

"Oh… ok!"

"Now, once exams comes, I'll record it for you, so you can see JUST how awesome I am! I have this really tiny camera thing that's really cool! It's so tiny no one can see it!"

"Cool…"

"HELL YA!"

* * *

That night, after training, Michelle couldn't sleep, which wasn't good cause she had early morning classes…again. She had too much on her mind so she took a walk to try and think, so she could get some sleep.

She walked in the forest, with the kunai holster Naruto gave her, hidden by her long black pj shirt. Hey, who knows what type of freaks can be hiding in a forest…at night!

She continued walking and she sensed something. She followed the feeling. It lead to a clearing and guess what? She was right! There was a freak in the forest! To be more specific, a silvered-haired freak who wears a mask.

Kakashi was looking up at the sky, where was a full moon tonight and it wasn't cloudy. He seemed to be lost in thought. Michelle was just about to leave but Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"You don't have to go, you know," he said nicely. She blushed and walked over to where he was standing.

They stood in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes. _'Say something!'_ Kakashi thought. _'Say anything! Oh my god, this is the longest time that anyone has EVER gone without speaking!'_ "I…um…" Kakashi said. He played with the thing he had in his pocket. "I…um…have something for…you…" He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was something like a friendship necklace where it is broken in half and they can be put together. It was in a from of the Yin and Yang symbol. "My…um…dad gave me…um…this before…um…well let's just say he gave it to me. He…s-said to g-give it to a special person. So…ya." His blush was so red that you could see it clearly through the navy mask. He took the black half-circle part and put it around her neck. "It…may b-be C-chinese philosophy b-but it's still c-cool." _'My god! I sound like a loser! Chill! Chill! MY GOD CHILL DAMNIT!'_

'_HAHAHA! This is PRICELESS! I'm recording this, FYI. I can tell my grandchildren this!'_

'_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOUR NOT MAKING THIS BETTER!'_

'_No duh Sherlock!'_

"T-thank you. That's really sweet," Michelle said. She was blushing too. She kissed him on the cheek and both their blushed deepen. Then Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her hazely eyes.

"I…um…" _'God…I can't… I can't…'_ "W-we should go back…"

"Right…" (A/N: play _Sadness and Sorrow_ here!)


	29. Airports and how late can one person be?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: ok... i just watched 'the ring' for the first time... i'm not sleeping to night. i DON'T care about school i am NOT sleeping!

Kakashi:hugs ILI:

Everyone: AWWW!

Kakashi and ILI:glare glare:

Sasuke: THAT MOVIE WASN'T SCARY!

Kabuto: s-speak f-for y-y-your self!

Orochimaru: ya... they where kinda watching horror movies... the ring being one of them...and i popped up behind them and kinda scared Kabuto :)

Sasuke:happily rolls eyes:

Itachi: ...

**tentenrox: **i like fluffiness!

**digitalcat17:** that book ended so stupidly... and ryan bothered me... grrr -.-'''+

**Alien26: **yes, yes you are. lol

Discalmer: i'm to scared to say anything...

and Alien26 typed half of this chapter and I did the other half :)

* * *

"So, did you make unofficial Genin, then?" Wesley asked the next morning. 

"How did you know?" Michelle asked.

"I was watching from the sidelines."

"Well, don't you want to be one, too?"

Wesley shrugged. "I donno, I thought I always was. So, where's Naruto?"

"He's packing his stuff."

"Oh." Then, after thinking why Naruto would pack up his belongings for ten seconds, the sudden realization came to him. "WAIT, THEYRE LEAVING? WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME?" Michelle fell over anime style.

"Weren't you listening when Kakashi said today was when they were leaving!"

"Uhh," the 20 year old thought back to a time when he thought he heard Kakashi speaking but was too busy playing his Game Boy. "No."

Michelle could only slap her forehead. "Idiot."

At the Airport

"Ok, see you later!" Naruto shouted. But before they even turned around to head for the plane, they heard a rather annoying SOMEONE shouting.

"WAIT, DONT GO! I STILL DONT HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH YET! OR A PICTURE! PLEASE STAY! PLEASE DONT GO YET! AH!"

Naruto's biggest fan was able to stall the shinobi for at least ten minutes. In the meantime, Michelle walked up to Kakashi. "Um… hi…"

"Hi…"

Temari was fighting with Kankuro and Gaara was calling them embarrassments to the Land of Wind when Temari looked over and saw them talking. "OH MY GOD! KANKURO!" She hugged her brother.

"AGG! TEMARI! OFF ME!"

"Temari. Kankuro. You're an embarrassment…" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"What's the big deal Temari?" Kankuro complained. He knew that since they had that um… 'accident' with Gaara and had to stay in America, that Temari and Michelle became like best friends and Temari was like CRAZY with plotting with paring Kakashi and Michelle up but Kankuro told her to stop cause it wouldn't work…well even if her evil plan worked…it wouldn't work cause of the Shinobi rule thingy.

"Talking!" Temari said with a happy smile.

"Ok… I need to go before I puke," Gaara complained then walked away. Both Temari and Kankuro swetdroped.

"You think its good, right Kankuro?" Temari asked, with her eyes tearing up.

"Um…" Temari put a hand to her fan, wordlessly saying 'if-you-don't-aggre-with-me-you-won't-just-have-Gaara-on-your-back' "Of course big sister!"

"Good!"

* * *

The two continued to talk while Wesley and Naruto where running around the airport like idiots. Good thing hardly anyone was there.

Then… the emergency ringer went off! (as in the ringer that plays where there is an emergency on a cell phone)

"Hello?" Michelle asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU! YOU ARE MENTAL! OH MY GOD! PROBJET SAID YOU WHERE STUPID BUT FOR YEARS I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER! NOW I DO!" Laura screamed.

"Um…" Michelle said.

"DON'T YOU BE TALKING WHEN I'M TALKING WOMAN! YOU ARE STUPID! DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE STUPID! ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"But you said not to talk…"

"BECAUSE IT'S PAST 1ST HOUR! YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! AGG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HERE ME SHELLY! K-I-L-L YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY! YOU HAVE BEEN LATE BEFORE BUT NOOOOOO! NOT THIS LATE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU AND SOMETHING HAS BEEN WORNG WITH YOU FOR 2 MONTHS! SINCE THOSE NINJAY PEOPLE HAVE COME! IF YOU ARE NOT HERE BY 3RD HOUR I WILL KILL YOU! HERE ME WOMAN! YOU BETTER HERE ME! GOODBYE AND GOOD DAY TO YOU!" and the line went dead.

"Oh my…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Aren't you late for school?" Kakashi asked. He looked down at his watch. "Like really late?"

"AGG! WHERE LATE! WHERE LATE! OMG!" Wesley yelled. He decided to move to Michigan and transferred to MSU. And he rented out the upstairs to the place where Michelle is cause… he was there already.

"Can't you use your watch thing?" Naruto asked.

"IT ONLY GOES FORWARD IN TIME!"

"Typical of a geek!" Ino said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PORKER!"

"WANNA FIGHT BILL-BORED SIGN?"

"BRING IT!" When Ino and Wesley where breathing the crap out of each other, Temari slid up to Kakashi.

Temari: -poke-

Kakashi: -blink-

Temari: -whispers something in ear-

Kakashi: -blink and smirk-

Gaara: Temari… you're an embarrassment to the Land of Wind

Temari: Ya, ya, ya I know

Kakashi broke up the fight between Wesley and Ino. They got LOVELY prizes! Ino received a bloody lip and Wesley received a black eye. "GOOD THING YOUR LEAVING PORKER!"

"HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN BILL-BORED SIGN!" Shikamaru had to restrain Ino or she would attack the 20 year old again.

"How troublesome." Kakashi kept Wesley secure under his left arm, making sure that he had no means of escaping.

"JUST YOU WAIT PORKER! WE'LL MEET AGAIN AND WHEN WE DO!" Kakashi hit him on the head. "Yay! Kakashi hit me on the head!" He swetdroped.

"Shut up…"

"Yes sir!"

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI, MY RIVEL, HAS THE POWER TO SHUT ANYONE UP!" Gai yelled happily.

"If I do, then why don't YOU ever shut up?"

"GOOD QUESTION MY ETERNAL RIVLE! THE YOUTHFUL ANSWER IS THAT THE BURING FALMS OF YOUTH WITHIN ME KEEP ME TALKING UNTIL ITS TIME FOR YOUTHFUL SLEEP! WHICH HELPS THE FLAME BRUN STRONG!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI! THE BURNING YOUTH DOES KEEP US TALKING!" Lee said happily.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"All this talk about burning youth makes you sound pryo (sp?)…" Michelle said.

"Pryo is cool!" Sasuke said. Everyone had an 'o.O' expression on their faces. Sasuke chuckled nervously. "N-not that I'M pryo… I'm just saying…"

Kakashi grabbed Michelle's hand and all 3 'proofed' away. Temari couldn't help notice a little blush on her best friend's face. "I ROCK! GO TEMARI!"

"Temari…" Gaara started.

"Ya, ya, ya. 'Temari. You're an embarrassment to the Land of Wind'."

* * *

Seconds later, Kakashi and his two VERY late friends arrived at the MSU campus, Kakashi spotted someone walking very fast towards them and he hid behind a wall.

"Well Mss. –fog horn-, I see you decided to join us finally," Snape said. "And you must be Mr. –fog horn- the new student. It's not a good way to start off at a new school by being late."

"Sorry sir," they both said.

"Mss. –fog horn-, your graduating this February, is that correct?"

"Yes sir…"

"Hum… I _was _going to give you detention but let's see how many times you have been late," he pulled out a folder and took a look, "almost every day in 4 years."

'**_Dude, this is NOT looking good for your girlfriend,'_** Inner Kakashi said.

'_WTF! I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!'_

'_**Well you like her, right?'**_

_'Well yes…'_

'_**HA!'**_

_'LET ME FINISH BAKA! As a FRIEND! I like her as a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D.'_

_**'Mhmmm. Let me just tell ya. I'm you and you are me! I know for a fact. F-A-C-T that you like her!'**_

'_Ya, sure, whatever. What do you want me to do?'_

"Steven, what is going on here?" McGonagall asked. (A/N:))

"Maggie… I was just thinking of a proper punishment for Mss. –fog horn-," Snape said.

"What did she do this time?"

"Late again. Very late. For the 3, 590th time." Michelle clutched her fists in anger.

'_If I could I sooo would Rasengan his ass. Chill Michelle. Chill. Take deep breaths." _

"What where you thinking about?"

"Well she graduates in February… I was thinking that…maybe not." Michelle gasped. Was that legal?

"Now, Steven, isn't that a bit harsh? Now I suggest that Mss. –fog horn- and Mr. –fog horn- receive a weeks worth of detention. No more, no less." Snape growled.

"Fine. You two have 10 minutes to get to class, or you'll be sorry." And she stormed away.

"Thank you professor!" both Wesley and Michelle said together.

"No problem but… I'm not your professor."

"Ha?" With a 'poof' McGonagall changed into Kakashi.

"Just don't tell anyone."

"THAT WAS SO COOL! I KNEW I LOVE 'NARUTO' FOR A REASON! EVERYONE ON THAT SHOW IS SOO COOL!" Wesley said happily. Kakashi swetdroped.

"Ok… well…see ya," and with a 'poof' he was gone.

"W-we better get to class…" Michelle said.


	30. Kakashi's inner fears and changes

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: hi... didn't get any sleep last night... to scared... tv must ALWAYS be on in fear of dead little girl coming out of it...

Sakura: that is so twisted...

ILI:glare twitch glare twitch:

Sakura:backs off:

Sasuke: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Itachi: scary stuff is cool...

**Alien26: **I KNOW! IT'S A MIRACLE:) and as i said last night, if you want to be really scared watch it, if not then don't. well... you might not be soooo scared... i getscared about everything :)

* * *

Naruto kept his promise of being at the ramen shop for one week. He was there before the owners arrived, stayed all day, and left with the owners.

"Naruto, your SUCH a loser," Sasuke said when he came back to training.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME!" Sasuke just shrugged. He played with his cast as they waited for their perverted sensei. Naruto wanted to see how wet he could get his cast before it fell to pieces.

"Naruto! That's not a good thing! If your cast comes off then it will take even LONGER for your wrist to heal! It's going to take at least two years at the rate it's going!" Sakura scolded, pushing some hair behind her ear. She was so TICKED off with long hair. She was sooo close to cutting it!

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late! I got lost on the path of life…" said a voice. They looked up and Kakashi was sitting on a pillar (sp?) that held the bridge up.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Path…of…life," Kakashi said slowly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi's eye turned into that half circle smile thingy.

"Calm down. God, you people are too corned with punctually."

* * *

Since Naruto missed a week of training, he stayed late with Kakashi for extra training. Even after Kakashi thought he went home, Naruto stayed and trained. He was up all day and night training. No one knew though. After two weeks thought, he collapsed during training with Kakashi at night and was in the hospital for a week.

* * *

Slowly as the months got colder, more Genin from the other shinobi countries where coming for the Chuunin exams. Also, Kakashi felt like he was slowly slipping into a depression and he thought he was losing the bit of sanity he had left, but tried his best to ignore it. Iruka was SO not helping him, with bothering him EVERY DAY! This was Tsunade's doing. He just knew it! (A/N: 'I'm adopted…I just know it!' -slams fist in palm-lol Jackie!)

They're 5 things Kakashi is freaked about, scared about, or wondering about at the moment. They where:

1. Anko, the Chuunin/Jounin examiner

2. The sudden urges to kill Iruka

3. Is Zabuza live? If so, does he want to kill Kakashi?

4. How was a cretin someone doing?

5. The horrible feeling that he was about to totally lose it!

Ever since he was 12, he has been terrified of losing control over his emotions. After Obito died, Kakashi and Rin became depressed then, exactly one month later, the 9 tailed fox attacked and Sensei died. Rin almost died too. For a minute or two, they thought she was dead but she wasn't. Until she got better, Kakashi was to worried to be sad or depressed but once she got better, both of them slipped into what seemed like a never-ending depression and the only one that could help was Jiraiya, who was their sensei. Even thought they where already Jounin, since they where so young, the Hokage felt they needed a sensei for a few years. COME ON! You CAN'T send three 6 year olds out on A-ranked missions alone, no matter how strong!

Jiraiya was first kind but that wasn't helping them a bit so he got tough. It bothered him that he had to take two emotionally scared 12 year-olds and be so tough with them but it had to be done, if they ever wanted to get better, that it.

He pushed them to their physical limits and their mental limits many times. The two often found themselves waking up in a hospital bed.

Since then, Kakashi vowed that he would never feel anything again. Now THIS! Screw the world!

* * *

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late I got… whoa Sakura. Nice hair cut!" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! And… YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled. Sakura FINALLY cut her hair. It now fell to her shoulders. "Same to you sensei."

Kakashi had cut his hair the pervious night. He felt like it was time. It was now the same length it was when he was in the ANBU. "Thanks… Naruto… what's with your cloths?" Indeed of the normal orange getup that Naruto wore, he was now dressed in a shirt with black sleeves and an orange chest and pants with a black waistline and orange legs.

"I DONNO! WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING, ALL MY CLOTHS WHERE GONE AND THESE WHERE IN THEIR PLACE!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…your such a loser…" Sasuke said.

"GRR! SASUKE-TEME!"

"Ok that's enough! Now here are your application forms for exams," Kakashi said, passing out a little slip of paper to each of them.

"Chuunin exams! Chuunin exams!" Naruto said happily, looking at the form.

"Now even thought you qualify for exams, doesn't mean you have to go. Exams are very dangerous. Some people go crazy, some people can't go on with being a ninja, and sometimes… people die. It's completely voluntary (sp?)," Kakashi warned.

"OF COURSE WE WANNA GO TO EXAMS!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Hinata nodded her head.

"Hn…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok, then in one week, on December 19th, meet in room 301 in the Academy. Until then, all missions and training for Gennin have been canceled."

"YES!" Naruto yelled happily then ran away.

"HEY BOSS! WANNA PLAY NINJA WITH US!" Konohamaru yelled.

"SURE! I DON'T HAVE ANY MISSIONS FOR A WEEK!"

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura asked. "That is so twisted!"


	31. The Land of Darkness

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: hi!

Sasuke: HIIIII!

ILI: updated twice today, oh ya! AND! i haven't lost my sanity yet! yay!

Kakashi: lucky!

Everyone: o.O

Kakashi: i mean... LOOK! A FLYING ROCK!

Everyone looks over

Naruto: hey! i see no flying... hey where did he go:looks around for the missing kakashi:

Itachi: donno, don't care

**Alien26: **SHE... grew it back:gasp: i know! amazing! don't be shocked:)

Discalmer: i don't own the story line but i own naruto stuff! and i own the plot! AND i and co owner to the 3 new people in the story that Alien26 made! so he owns them but i'm useing them so HA! in your faces lawyer people!

and once again Alien26 saved my sorry ass and very kindly helped with this chapter

* * *

"AGG! I CAN'T WAIT 3 DAYS! I'M GOING CRAZY!" Naruto yelled.

"Going? I say gone," Sasuke said, giving his famous smirk.

"GRR! SASUKE-TEME! SAY THAT TO MY FACE CHICKEN HEAD!" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, noses almost touching.

"I said, your crazy," Sasuke said clearly. "Have a hearing problem? I thought your sense of hearing improved. I guess I was wrong."

"Excuse us. We need to get through," a voice said. They all turned and 3 Genin from another country where standing there.

The boy, who was in the front of the group, visibly being the leader, stood a few inches taller than Naruto. He had black hair that streamed down to his broad shoulders. His headband was slanted, covering his right eye, like Kakashi. His left eye was colored a blood red and pupil-less. He wore a dark red jacket over a darker-red sweater and a black glove on his left hand. A hole was made in his left sleeve to insert his thumb. Further down, he wore pitch-black pants and boots instead of traditional zori (sandals).

To the right of him was another boy who was slightly shorter. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. A mask covered most of his face, but not enough of it to hide a scar running across his nose. His attire included a nondescript gray jacket and gray pants. He, too, wore boots.

The third was a green haired kid with black eyes. He wore a chest plate over his gray t-shirt and what seemed to be a strange, metallic backpack on his back. He also wore gray pants and boots. Each member of both teams had different reactions.

"Hey, what's up? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata."

The leader of the other group stepped up and shook Narutos hand, smiling.

"Greetings. My name is Kawazoe Takumi," he said in a calm voice. "This is Fujiwara Taiki," he pointed to the boy with the chest plate, "and Hamano Kazuma."

Naruto smiled back at Takumi with his trademark fox-grin. Sasuke instantly glared at Kazuma, who glared back, and Sakura decided to forget how handsome Sasuke looked and focused instantly on Taiki, hearts in her eyes.

'_I love a man who's mysterious!'_ she thought as she fantasized herself and her newfound crush getting married, having kids, buying a nice house with a white picket fence... In the meantime, Taiki ...didn't really think much of Sakura.

Sasuke saw the way that Sakura was looking at Taiki and glared at him instead of Kazuma. He walked up to him, not knowing that Taiki didn't like Sakura and said,

"Ever touch Sakura and I will personally kill you. Got it newcomer?" That snapped Sakura out of her daze.

"Sasuke! That's so sweet!" Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked.

"So, where you from? I don't recognize the symbols on your headbands," Naruto asked. Their headbands where like any other Shinobi headbands and for a symbol, there was what looked like a star.

"Oh! Your like the 10,000 person to ask," Takumi said. "We are from a VERY secret and hidden land. The Land of Darkness. Two Shinobi villages reside there. The Village Hidden Behind the Moon and the Village Hidden Among the Stars. As you can tell, we are from the Village Hidden Among the Stars."

"Wow…" they said.

"Ya. Only Kazuma, Taiki, and myself are here from exams from The Land of Darkness."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto yelled. They all heard a 'poof' and turned around.

"Yo! Sorry to bother you but… oh I see you meet them," Kakashi said, noticing the other 3.

"I take it you're the sensei to these 4. I'm Kawazoe Takumi, nice to meet you! These are my teammates Fujiwara Taiki and Hamano Kazuma. I assume you meet our sensei at that meeting that your Hokage just had, ne?"

"Yes, I did. In all my years of being a Shinobi, I have never heard of the Land of Darkness."

"We are very good about keep our land a secret and unless we don't want anyone to know about us who finds out, we usually kill them," Kazuma said darkly. All the Leaf Shinobi stared at him and the two Star Shinobi hit their heads.

"I'm sorry about my teammate's behavior. He doesn't like outsiders," Takumi apologized. "We should be on our way. Hope to see you again," and in a mysterious flash of darkness, they where gone.

'_I don't like that Kazuma guy. Better watch out for him…'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well I just stopped to tell you that instead of there being 4 Chuunin in the end of exams, there will be 8 because of the unexpected arrival of the Genin from the Land of Darkness," Kakashi said.

"BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE ANYONE FROM ANYWHERE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.


	32. Rika, Haku, and Zabuza

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo!

Saske: hehehe! YO!

Everyone: -sudders-

ILI: i actually slept last night! amazing! and i SHOULD be sleeping now but... oh well!

Sakura: people in your age group need at least 8 hours a sleep a night!

ILI: oh well

Gaara: i don't sleep...

Itachi: i like to kill...

**tentenrox: **thanks! here is another chapter!

**Flames of Sadness Hurt and Betrayal: **-to all of your- Sasuke SHOULD scare you! that's the point! -he's on hyper pills :)- i'm glad you think its funny. it makes me feel good :) the green song was totally random! hehe! and i know i have some typos :) oh well!

**digitalcat17: **thanks! and i know! i know! i know! i didn't know it was that scary! marissa said it wasn't! i balme her :)

**Alien26: **sorry, didn't know but oh well :) and exmas are comming up soon! now they are at the Academy! so... i want one more chapter before fights start so... ya! Fighting starts chapter after next!

Discalmer: -sigh...-

* * *

Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked the halls of the ninja academy. Gennin and their Jounin teachers from all over the ninja world where there for Chuunin exams.

Naruto was talking to Hinata, minding his own business when a female voice called out, "YOU!"

The next thing Naruto knew he was being held up by his shirt collar. The girl who was holding him was dressed like she came from somewhere in America, not what a normal ninja would wear.

Her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. A few strands of hair framed her face. Her violet eyes where filled with anger.

She had on a white shirt with blue sleeves and a high yellow collar. In the center was a blue heart that was broken in two halves. She also had two red sweatbands on her wrists. She wore a pair of blue jeans that where rolled up. On her left leg where two brown straps and on her right leg was her kunai holster. Around her waist was a brown belt and attached was something that looked like a cardholder.

To top it all off, lying on her forehead, was the Village Hidden In the Mist's headband. (A/N: she is meant to be Rika from the 3rd season of Digimon but along with being a Digidestined she is a ninja -)

"You're the freak who almost killed my brother!" she yelled. "And you," she looked towards Kakashi, "you're the copy nin who DID kill my brother!"

"Let him go Rika," said a calm voice from behind her.

"Why should I?" she snapped at the voice.

"Just do it please."

"Fine!" Instead of letting Naruto down, she tossed him against the wall. The voice sighed. "Happy Haku? I didn't kill him!"

The owner of the voice appeared next to his sister. Indeed it was Haku. He was dressed the same as he was last time. A brown undershirt, brown shorts, a blue top shirt, and a brown tie that held the blue top closed. But instead of his hair being tied up with the yellow holder, it was tied back in a loose ponytail. He walked over to Naruto and helped him up, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Sorry about my sister. She has been wanting to kill you for a long time."

"Uh…ha…" is all Naruto managed to say. He was kind of freaked out that the guy he saw DIE was helping him up.

"So its true. How did you come back actually?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see, after Naruto tried to kill me and after Kakashi DID kill me, I was in this big white room. There where 3 tunnel ways. One was red, one blue, and one purple. Something was telling me to go towards the purple one, so I did. Somehow I ended up back at my body. It was… weird."

"Ya that is weird…" said Naruto, who was hiding behind Hinata now.

"Well as you can see my sister has been wanting to kill you ever since she found out."

"And where were you when we fought your brother?" asked Kakashi.

"That is my own business, thank you," she responded.

"Oi! Kakashi!" a voice said.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi said in monotone.

Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, appeared behind his students. He was dressed as he was on the day he died, mines the mask of bandages.

"I see you meet Haku's sister." Zabuza ruffled Rika's hair.

"Don't…touch…me…you…teme," she said in a low voice. There was an awkward silence but then a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes came. He had on a blue short-sleeved shirt, yellow whist bands, and gray pants. He had goggles on his forehead and a Village Hidden in the Mist's headband around his waist. A little red and black lizard was on his shoulder and there was a red and sliver device on his belt. In his hand was a blue and sliver device.

"Rika you dropped your…oh hi Zabuza-sensei, Haku, people I donno," the boy said. Rika took the blue and sliver device and clipped it to her belt. Then she punched the boy in the arm.

"Takato!" she said angrily. Then she whispered, "you could have blown our cover!"

"Sorry Rika."

"Whatever Goggle Boy. Let's go. See ya on the flip side," and she left as she pulled out a pair of violet sunglasses.

"S-she's c-crazier t-then I-I-I thought!" Naruto said.

"Don't mind her. She had attitude issues," Haku sighed.

"Ya and it rubs of on you! Right Haku?" Haku sighed again.

"She's a bad influence."


	33. Coffee and Iruka's bright idea

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: last chapter before fights! yay!

Sasuke: YAY! WE FIGHT! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Kakashi: wow...sasuke's likes fighting more then i knew

Sakura: o.O oh my sasuke

Naruto: SASUKE WANTS TO FIGHT! BRING. IT. ON!

Hinata: b-b-be careful n-naruto

-sasuke and naruto fight until both pass out-

Itachi: -loking kunai then quickly puts it away- me! kill my little brother when he can't stop me! why no! why would you say that! -shifty eyes-

**digitalcat17: **yes, yes a purple tunnel. told you already...didn't i? oh well :)

**ChibiMa: **yes, green is a VERY good color! and yes, yes it was. it WAS longer but i shortened it

**Am I Odd: **yes! i love choir! ifi didn't have choir, iwouldn't be able to go through a day! but i looked up the national anthum casue i wasn't sure... :)

Disclamer: ...

* * *

Since there wasn't anything for the Jounin to do during the test, Kakashi decided to go home. Blah, he was tired! For about 3 weeks he had a horrible nightmare every night. It was getting so bad, that to keep himself up he had to drink coffee and he was against coffee. Said it stopped growth or whatever.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" someone said, 'poof'ing into his apartment.

"Your done with your test already, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya, it was easy but I preferred Chuunin exam tests better."

"I would think so. For Chuunin exams, you don't need to know anything but a way to be able to cheat. For Jounin exams, you actually have to know stuff." Iruka rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya… hey, are you drinking COFFEE!"

"Yup."

"Are you sick!" Iruka felt Kakashi's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"No Iruka…" Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Then what the heck is wrong with you!"

"If you MUST know, Iruka, I have been having horrible nightmares that make me want to kill myself and so I haven't been sleeping good! Ok!" Kakashi was a tad pissed. Iruka had REALLY been bugging him and he didn't really want to tell anyone about this.

"I see…" Iruka mumbled. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. "I have an answer to your problems! Though it's not permanent, it should help for a while. Might help you get a good nights sleep!" he said with a huge smile. He only smiled like this when he was talking about a certain subject.

"Let me guess," Kakashi said dully, "go and get really drunk then come home and pass out. Right?"

"They don't call you a genius for nothing! So, you in?"

"Ya. Sure. Why not."

"Yay!"

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned when he tried getting up.

"What the hell?" Then little bits of memory from last night came back. Kakashi tried putting together the broken memories. Then it hit him. "No… no! I did NOT say that!" Kakashi had a VERY vivid memory from last night about saying something that he had been trying to deny since they came back.

Despite his pounding headache, he got up and went into the hallway in his apartment and went to the door right next to his. Iruka's apartment. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and still no answer.

Now he was pissed and quickly losing his patients. "Iruka! Open the door!"

"It's open… I think… I donno," Iruka's muffled voice came. Kakashi opened the door and Iruka was sitting at his table, with his head on the base. "Go away…" he mumbled. "Don't you have a headache or something?"

Kakashi walked up to the table and sat. "WHAT did you make me say!" Iruka lifted his head slightly.

"About who?" Then Iruka remembered what Kakashi said. "Oh! I didn't make you say anything! I just asked you if you did or not and you answered."

"You shouldn't have asked," Kakashi said darkly. Iruka shrugged. "That information never leaves this room…better yet, I never said it. It NEVER happened, got it!"

"Now Kakashi! It is better to keep these feeling opened and embrace them!"

"No Iruka. It NEVER happened and if I find out that someone else knows, I WILL not hesitate to kill you. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."


	34. Who is in exams and the first 2 fights

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: happy superbowl weekend!

Sasuke: GOOOOO STEELERS!

ILI: i donno really follow football or know who is the favorite in the superbowl. i said steelers in a bet imade so... back when we get to the stanly cup.

Sasuke: GOOOOOO RED WINGS!

ILI: yes, go red wings. we won today against colordo 3-0!

Sasuke: YAY!

Naruto: football is SO cool! i would like totally kick ass!

Kakashi:rolls eyes and reads book:

Naruto: HEY! I SAW THAT!

Itachi:sigh:

**Princess Shadowcat: **thanks! um... the digimon thing was really random. i donno WHY i did it but i did so i did. lol. michelle is comming back after exams... but HOW she comes back is my secret! and sasuke is sakura's boyfriend... ya... i said that...i think... but wE:)

**rjectkd89:** thanks!

**Alien26: **lol. ya really. if iruka told, kakashi would have to KILL him and anyone he told, but i like iruka so i don't wanna kill him off :)

**digitalcat17: **yes, yes he is. that's kinda the point...lol and he's going to do that thing we talked about at hannah's later :)

Disclamer: ... is it hot in my house or is it just me...? NARUTO'S ON TONIGHT! YAY! i don't own the show but i DO own the rights to watch it!

Alien26 helped with this chapter so extra thanks to him!

* * *

An hour later, all Jounin went to the Academy with their students to see who is moving on in exams. 

"Ok now before I say who makes it," Tsunade said, "I want to say that there has been some changes in exams due to unknown events. As you are aware of, there will be 8 Chuunin in the end but instead of 2 fighting rounds, there will be 3. That's it!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Ok. The people moving on are: (A/N: I'm going to put everyone's village, even if you know it.)

Aburame Shino (Leaf)

Akimichi Choji (Leaf)

Akiyama Ryo (Mist)

Avalon Kagome (Rock)

Chiba Sachiko (Rock)

Chiba Miharu (Rock)

Fujiwara Taiki (Star)

Gaara of the Desert (Sand)

Hamano Kazuma (Star)

Harama Sahiro (Cloud)

Haruno Sakura (Leaf)

Hyuuga Hinata (Leaf)

Hyuuga Neji (Leaf)

Inuzuka Kiba (Leaf)

Kankuro (Sand)

Katon Jeri (Mist)

Kitagawa Kenta (Mist)

Komatsu Michiyo (Cloud)

Kawazoe Takumi (Star)

Matsuki Takato (Mist)

Nara Shikamaru (Leaf)

Nonaka Haku (Mist)…" Haku coughed loudly. "Oh sorry. I mean Haku… just Haku.

Nonaka Rika (Mist)

Rock Lee (Leaf)

Saruwatari Michiyo (Waterfall)

Saruwatari Taiki (Waterfall)

Shiota Kazu (Mist)

Shiraishi Takumi (Cloud)

Suzuki Taiki (Waterfall)

Temari (Sand)

Tenten (Leaf)

Uchiha Sasuke (Leaf)

Uzumaki Naruto (Leaf)…"

"YA! YAY! YAY! YAY! I MADE IT! OH YA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto interrupted.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" everyone yelled and Kakashi hit him on the head.

"Ouch…"

"Ok back to the list.

Wong Henry (Mist)

Yamanaka Ino (Leaf)

Yamashita Ayumi (Snow)

Yamashita Chiaki (Snow)

Yamashita Taiki (Snow)

And Yamashita Yumi (Snow). You have a half hour until the first match. See you there!" Tsunade finished.

* * *

Everyone went to the arena that Tsunade said. Around the edges, a few feet up, was a ramp for people to look down and watch the matches. There was also a huge sculpture of hands, performing a hand seal.

After the half hour had passed, the examiner arrived. Though there where 5 qualified examiners, only 3 where needed for this week. The 3 where Mitarashi Anko, Gekkou Hayate (A/N: yes Hayate is alive and no I'm not planning on killing him off), and Shiranui Genma.

Hayate was judging the first round. He walked to the center of the ring and got everyone's attraction.

"The first round is about to begging," he said calmly. The screen on the side of a wall turned on and all the names of the Genin zoomed across like a slot machine until it slowed down. It read 'Hyuuga Neji vs. Suzuki Taiki'.

Neji walked to the center of the ring, glaring as his opponent did the same on the opposite side. The other Genin didn't look much. He wore shoulder armor with spikes over his brown vest and white shirt. He wore jeans and combat boots.

As soon as Hayate motioned the start of the fight, Neji's eyes bulged as he activated his Byakugan and went into his Gentle Fist style stance. Taiki charged at him with a kunai knife in each hand. Neji smirked. The Hyuuga swiftly shoved his open palm into the Genin's navel, a supercritical charka point, knocking him unconscious and coughing blood. Hayate checked his pulse to see if he was alive. He was merely knocked out.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate shouted. Neji's eyes smoothed out. He walked nonchalantly from the ring and climbed onto the balcony where the other contestants were.

"Neji! That was so cool!" Tenten complicated, smiling

"Too easy," Neji said coldly, making Tenten's smile fade.

"YOUTHFUL NEJI! THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" Gai yelled, hugging the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji desperately tried to brake away but the green loving Jounin's grip was too tight.

"YES YOUTHFUL NEJI! I ALSO BELIEVE THAT WAS WONDERFUL! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"The next match is beginning…" Hayate said, causing everyone to look at the screen. Once again the names flashed across until two names where on the screen. Kawazoe Takumi vs. Matsuki Takato (Co-AN: I'm so EVIL!).

They stood on opposite sides, glaring at each other. Hayate pulled out of the sidelines and began the match. Takato jumped a few feet back and pulled out shuriken, throwing them at Takumi. The Shadow ninja easily deflected them and charged at the other ninja. He vanished in front of Takato and reappeared behind him, shoving an open palm to his back. Takato fell to the floor. He seemed dead. While it looked like Takumi used a powerful Taijutsu attack to hit Takato, Neji instantly recognized the move that he would use: a Gentle Fist style attack! His focus on the Shadow ninja intensified ten-fold.

"Winner, Kawazoe Takumi!" Takumi jumped onto the balcony opposite of Neji, grinning at him.

"TAKATO!" Henry, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, Rika, and Jeri yelled. All the boys looked shocked and Rika and Jeri where gripping the metal railing to the balcony. Rika's grip was so tight; the metal was taking the form of her fingers. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jeri fell to her knees, still holding on to the railing, sobbing. "Takato…"

Hayate once again checked the losers pulse. He put his two fingers to several locations of his neck. Takato WASN'T dead.

"Hold on! Takato isn't dead!" Hayate said. His friends gasped. "Only a temperately death state."

Rika's eyes, though still full of tears, darkened in anger. "Takato…your SO dead!" she growled. Jeri was all happy and hugging her favorite hand puppet.


	35. Gaara vs Lee

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo

Sasuke: HI YA!

ILI: ok, this chapter is really long. like REALLY long. it's becasue i wenr to and looked up 'Gaara vs. Lee' and watched those 3 episodes and typed it so...ya. i added some stuff and took some stuff away but its A LOT like the show so...ya

Itachi: ...

**Embouchure: **me and spelling don't mix...hehe... hope you like the rest of the story

**MikoHatome: **thanks! hope you like the rest!

**Alien26:** i like takato! lol

**Princess Shadowcat: **yup jeri is weird and rika is going to kick ass! lol

**tentenrox: **this is a very serious fight :)

**digitalcat17: **oh my... ask julie for pretzel lol

Discalmer: ...

* * *

"Man that was scary," Sakura said as they rushed Takato to the hospital wing.

"I told you that exams where scary," Kakashi said as he read this book.

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE DAY OF THESE WONDERFUL EXAMS!" Gai called as he walked towards them with Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Fine Gai, and yourself?"

"I FEEL EXTRA YOUTHFUL! BEING AROUND ALL THE YOUTH! YOUTHFUL NARUTO! IS YOUR YOUTHFUL EYE OK! IT'S ALL RED!" Naruto's right eye was slightly red and swollen and he kept rubbing it.

"No, no, no! It's alright, Gai-sensei," Naruto said.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL NARUTO!" Hayate coughed slightly, to shut Gai up since he was feeling tired and didn't want to yell.

"We will now resume the matches," he said quietly. The names on the screen started to move again. 'Gaara vs. Rock Lee' it read.

"GOOD LUCK YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai said.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee jumped down from the railing onto the arena floor and waited for Gaara.

* * *

"Um… good luck Gaara…" Temari said. Gaara said nothing. He started breathing heavily and started to shake slightly.

'_He's in a dangerous mood,'_ Kankuro thought. _'The thrill of an upcoming battle against someone like Lee makes that demon within him bloodthirsty. Lee doesn't have a chance.'_

A whirlwind of sand consumed Gaara. It moved down to the arena and then the sand subsided and Gaara stood there, facing Lee. "I am very happy I can fight you so early," Lee said to Gaara.

"Hurry up and start the match," Gaara said coldly to Hayate. The cork off the gourd popped off and flew towards Lee. He caught it and dropped it.

"Don't be so hasty," Lee said. Gaara only glared at the young green blast.

"Now, lets begin the third match…" Hayate said. "Begin."

* * *

Quickly, Lee ran towards Gaara, who just stood there with his arms crossed. Lee jumped up in the air.

"Kohoha Whirlwind!" he yelled as he spun in the air. He went to kick Gaara but a blast of sand shout up and blocked Lee from Gaara. The sand then shout up and formed a wave. The sand wave came crashing down, aiming for Lee but he jumped up, pulled his legs in, and spun backwards.

Sand was sprawled across the floor but then it started to fly back into the gourd. Lee ran towards Gaara again. As he advanced, sand came out again. Lee jumped up and tried to kick him but more sand shout up and blocked the attack.

He tried kicking and punching Gaara several times but each time he tried attacking, more sand shout up and put up a barrier between them. The whole time, Gaara stood still, with his arms crossed.

The sand then slid across the floor, towards Lee. He saw this and saw it coming. Lee quickly took out a kunai and twirled it around his finger for a moment before letting it rest in his hand.

The sand shout up and tried to cover Lee but he sliced through it with the kunai, trying to push it away. When there was an opening, Lee tried to kick Gaara again but the sand quickly stopped trying to get Lee and blocked the attack on Gaara.

The sand rolled towards Lee and he moved away from Gaara. Lee did some flips and moved away from the advancing sand. He jumped up and grabbed two shurikan. Then he tossed them at Gaara but the sand caught it.

Naruto gasped. "None of Lee's attacks are working!" he said.

"No duh," a voice behind him said. Naruto turned around and Kankuro was standing there. "You have faced Gaara before. You should know that physical attacks have no affect on him. You should also know that regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him…" Kankuro reminded. "Your slower then I thought."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"That is why, and you should also know this, no one has _ever _hurt Gaara," Kankuro continued, like he was never interrupted. "Gaara always had extra sand, incase something happened, but he ever thought he would need to use it, because he makes more sand from the blood and bones of his victims but Gaara believes that the original sand, contained the ashes of our mother, that's why it protect him. So Gaara kept a little of that sand to the side, so he could have extra.

"When you dumped his sand out and he had to re-fill it, the sand wasn't sure what to do, so when you two where fighting, the sand didn't know how to help him. So when you two where fighting, that was the most Gaara ever got hurt."

* * *

'_Damn it! He hasn't even moved! I know that Gaara is strong and that creepy sand protect him but I thought I might at least touch him!'_ Lee thought.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked. "Let me enjoy this a little more…there isn't enough…blood!" The sand then darted towards Lee. He jumped up but the sand still caught Lee by the ankle. It pulled him back then flung him towards the wall. He hit the wall hard then slumped to the ground.

He groaned as he tried to get up but before he had that chance, the sand came back. Lee JUST got out of the way as the sand collided with the wall, right where he JUST was.

He quickly got up and ran towards Gaara. He tired to punch him but yet again, the sand protected him. He jumped up and tied to lick Gaara in the head but the sand covered Gaara's red top.

He continued to try and punch and kick Gaara but the sand was too fast and blocked everything. The sand advanced towards Lee but he did many back flips to get away. He was going good in running from the sand but when he put his foot down to kick off again, the sand slid under his foot and Lee slid and fell backwards.

Lee got up on his hands and looked over at Gaara. The sand then came in a wave and Lee's eyes winded as it came crashing down.

Sakura gasped, because she thought that Lee was under the pile of sand but Gai chuckled. Sakura looked up and Lee was spinning in the air. She let out a sigh of relief.

Lee landed on top of the fingers of the huge hand. Gaara glared at him.

"Lee! Take them off!" Gai called out, giving him a thumbs up. Lee looked over at Gai and saluted (sp?) him.

"But, Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people," Lee called back. Gai gave another thumbs up.

"I don't care! I will allow it!" Lee took his hand away from his forehead and started laughing. He sat Indian style on the hand and tugged at his orange leg warmers.

The others looked intently at what Lee was going (except Neji and Tenten). In all the years they have known Lee, they never knew what was under his leg warmers, or if there WAS anything under there, but they thought that something was there.

Lee pulled off one leg warmer and reviled a weight that was wrapped around his lower leg. Sakura gasped.

"Are those…" Ino started.

"Weights?" Shikamaru finished.

"What an old-fashioned training method," Kakashi said.

"I see!" Naruto said happily.

"How stupid…" Kankuro mumbled.

Lee had now pulled off both weights and put on his leg warmers. He stood up and held a weight in each hand.

"All right!" Lee said. "I can move easier now!" He dropped the weights.

Temari chuckled. _'Taking off some weights won't enable you to catch up with Gaara's sand…'_ she thought.

Hayate had to jump back when the weights hit the ground. They where so heavy that the ground crumpled when the weights hit.

Temari gasped. So did Kankuro.

Naruto and Sakura looked totally shocked.

Kakashi put a hand over his face and gasped. He then said, "Isn't that too much, Gai?"

"Go, Lee!" Gai called out, ignoring Kakashi.

"Yes, sir!" Lee yelled. He jumped down and Gaara gasped at his increased speed. In a blink of an eye, Lee appeared behind Gaara. He went to punch him but again the sand shout up. The only difference now was, instead of the sand totally blocking Lee; it was able to break thought.

Gaara turned his head to look at Lee's bandaged hand. He looked a little freaked and scared and his eyes where wide.

Gaara turned when Lee fazed away. When his back was turned, Lee appeared behind and tried to kick him. Only a few whips of sand where able to protect Gaara and he felt the aftermath of the kick.

Lee tried to kick and punch Gaara and each time the sand struggled to keep up, so even though Lee wasn't hitting Gaara, he felt the aftermath each time.

Gaara gasped when Lee's fist broke through the sand was only a inch from his face.

"Close," Sakura said happily.

"He's fast!" Kakashi said. "Faster then I thought…"

"Wow…" Naruto mumbled, making sure not to miss a second of the action.

"Lee moved around Gaara, trying to kick thought the sand. Gaara kept moving his head, to try and see where Lee wound turn up next.

Lee ran around Gaara, then kick off and spun in the air, in a ball. He released a leg from the ball and was able to get Gaara's cheek!

Everyone gasped when they saw Gaara's head forced down from the pressure. As Gaara glared at Lee, some skin chipped off like a pot and a red line came on his face.

Lee smirked at Gaara's reaction.

'_I can't believe it!'_ Temari thought, _'_Gaara _got wounded.' _

"No way…" Kankuro mumbled.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows is faster then before! I never him go so fast!" Naruto said.

"THE EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled proudly, his teeth pinging in the process.

"SIR!" Lee yelled, with fire in his eyes. Lee ran towards Gaara in a cloud of dust. Gaara waved a hand and the sand moved up. It tried to get Lee but he was going to fast. Now when Gaara tried to see Lee, he only saw little explosions of sand where Lee tried to attack.

"Over here!" Lee taunted. Out of nowhere, Lee came and punched Gaara in the face. Gaara went flying backwards.

"Ok!" Gai said.

'_I know that hurt,'_ Lee thought.

"Wow! He's fast! The sand guard can't keep up! That was a direct hit!" Sakura said happily. That made Sasuke twitch.

"Incredible…" Shikamaru said.

"His attacks are too fast," Ino added.

"I can't keep up with him with my eyes," Choji said.

"And what are you going to try and keep up with Choji! Your feet! Of course your eyes!" Ino said.

* * *

Gaara slowly got up, sand pouring from the gourd. The sand formed a circle around him. "This isn't good…" he said to himself.

"Yeah, it's not good for that dark-eyed raccoon guy!" Naruto said happily to Kankuro. "He took a heavy hit!"

"That's not what I meant," Kankuro replied.

"Ha?"

Gaara's layer of sand coating begin to fall compactly off. Lee's eyes widened in shock. He'd seen some sand chip off, but not the whole thing.

"He's been…totally unharmed…" Shikamaru said in shock.

The sand moved up and started to cover Gaara.

'_I felt that he had become more unstable since Naruto messed with Gaara over the summer,'_ Temari thought as the sand started to spread over Gaara's body. For a moment he looked like a sand figure, then it seemed that the sand dissolved into his body, or changed color to look like skin. _'Since Gaara was forced to redo the armor of sand, it means he's being pressured right now. That Lee guy is pretty strong. But the outcome of this match it clear, like all of Gaara's matches. He cannot defeat Gaara._'

Gaara stood there with his arms crossed. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. "Fighting that loser fox is harder then fighting you."

'_What incredible guards,'_ Lee thought. _'Even if I can move fast, my attacks will not have any effect. I have no choice but to apply great damage from above the sand.' _There was a little sparkle in Lee's eyes. _'Lotus will do the job.'_

'_Yes,' _Gai thought. Lee smirked as he unraveled some of the tape from his hands.

"Prepare yourself!" Lee warned. With a great amount of speed, Lee ran around Gaara.

'_Lee's Lotus, which will drop the enemy at high speed… should be able to nullify_ (sp?)_ that thin sand protection,'_ Gai thought as he watched his favorite student.

"Hurry up and come," Gaara said, clearly annoyed with Lee.

"As you wish!" Lee called. He kicked Gaara up and Gaara growled. "I'm not done!" Lee got on all fours and kicked up from the ground. He kicked Gaara in the stomach a few times, causing him to go higher in the air, the sand flowing up, trying to catch up.

"That's an incredible combo," Kakashi said. Gai clapped his hand in front of his face.

'_Even the normal Lotus will cause a lot of strain to the body,'_ he thought. _'Finish it off with this move, Lee!'_

Lee kicked Gaara one move time, before waving his hands up, making the tape fly up also. The tape turned into spirals and wrapped around Gaara. Lee grabbed Gaara and they started spinning, head first.

"Take this!" Lee yelled. They started spinning in an incredible speed; only a flash of black and red was noticeable. "Secondary Lotus!"

They crashed into the ground, causing pieces of the floor to explode. Sakura gasped and everyone looked closely to see what would happen next. Lee jumped out of the hole, breathing heavily. Gaara was mixed in the ruble, not moving at all. His whole body was chipped and he had a shocked expression on his unmoving face.

"That should've hurt," Lee said proudly.

"All right!" Gai yelled.

"H-he did it…" Naruto said in disbelief.

"No way, this can't be," Kankuro said.

"Yeah! Lee won!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Hey, did he die?" Shikamaru asked, noticing that Gaara wasn't moving at all.

Hayate walked up to where Gaara was and looked in. The sand started to cave in and it looked like Gaara was nothing but an empty shell as the pieces fell and turned into sand. Everyone gasped.

"What!" Lee said in total shock. "That's. A shell made of sand?" The mold begin to fill with sand as it crumbled.

"When did he switch…? That can't be!" Gai exclaimed.

"When you were closing your eyes and praying," Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone. Gai gasped. "Lee briefly paused from the pain. That's when."

Lee was breathing heavily when the sand rose behind him. He gasped and turned around. Gaara was standing there, with sand all around him. Gaara chuckled.

"That's…" Temari said.

"No doubt about it… Those eyes are…" Kankuro said. "It has awakened… The monster within him."

"WHAT!" Naruto said. "That's not possible! That never happened before! Even when he was super pissed off at me!"

* * *

Gaara did a hand seal and sand shout up in 5 long lines. Lee looked up as they combined then it came crashing down upon his body. He fell backwards then slowly tried to get up but he fell on his butt. His legs where shaking horribly. Lee turned around to look at Gaara.

A wave of sand formed behind Gaara.

"RUN!" Naruto screamed. The wave came towards Lee and the only thing he could do was protect himself as it came crashing down. It slammed him into a wall and he slid down.

More sand came and smashed him into the wall.

"Lee can barely move now," Kankuro stated. "Gaara is playing with him." Gaara licked his lips and waited for Lee.

"Why…? Why isn't Lee dodging them?" Sakura asked. "With Lee's speed, he should be able to dodge those attacks easily."

"It's not that he's not dodging them, but that he can't dodge them," Gai informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"That move he used, the Lotus, is a double edged sword," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think the Lotus move is considered a forbidden technique?"

"Because…" she tried to think why a move like that would be forbidden.

"The Lotus is not a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu technique," Kakashi told her. "It's a Taijutsu move that requires the user to move at a high rate of speed. The amount of strain it causes on a body is unimaginable. His body hurts all over right now, so he can't move around."

'_Wow. I can't believe you remembered that!'_ Inner-Kakashi said.

'_Just because I have a hang-over doesn't mean I can't remember these things.'_

"Right?" he asked Gai… just incase he was remembering wrong. "Gai."

"Oh, no!" Sakura said.

Lee's hands where up, ready to try and block more sand. Another blast of sand came his way and he was able to do a flip and get out of the way. Gaara smirked as he saw Lee breathing heavy.

Lee got ready for another attach as Gaara performed a hand seal.

"He can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…" Sakura said.

"And his only hope, Taijutsu…" Ino added.

"He can't win," Choji stated.

"At this rate, he's going to…" Shikamaru's voice trailed off.

"Lee…" Gai said.

(Flashback)

"Come on, do your best guys!" The instructor yelled. "I'm going to add an additional 200 laps!" A student chuckled.

"Baka!" he called as they ran laps. "You can't become a ninja!" a boy with black hair said to a young Lee.

"I can!" Lee replied.

"A guy who can't use Ninjutsu can't become a ninja!"

"I can!" Lee said again.

"Actually, it makes no sense why a guy like you is in this ninja academy…" a boy with purple hair said. "…when toy can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and possess below average Taijutsu skill." The guy with black hair nudged Lee.

"Do you know what you're called around here?" he asked.

"Hot-blooded!" the two and another boy yelled. Lee covered his ears. "Hot-blooded! Hot-blooded drop…! He yelled and ran away.

"Hey, Lee, get in line!" the instructor yelled. "Hey, Lee!"

* * *

Two Jounin where watching from a classroom window in the school. Gai chucked.

"Is that the rumored hot-blooded dropout?" he asked his friend.

"He resembles someone, doesn't he?" Kakashi asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hum?" Gai asked and turned to his eternal rival. Kakashi shrugged.

"Especially his eyebrows…" Gai looked out the window again.

'_Rock Lee…' _he thought. _'A guy who can only use below average Taijutsu skills, ne?'_

(Flashback)

A wave of sand formed and smashed into Lee. He cried out in pain.

'_But you practiced those below average Taijutsu skill a lot,'_ Gai thought.

(Flashback…again)

"396, 397, 398, 399, 400," Lee counted. "401, 402, 403… if I can't finish kicking this log 500 times… I'll have to do 1,000 squats!" There was a small dent in the log that Lee was kicking. "413, 414, 415, 416…" Unaware to Lee, Gai coming. "417, 418, 419, 420…"

"Someone was here before me?" he asked himself.

"421, 422, 423, 424… 425, 426, 427…

'_I guess I'll come back later,'_ Gai thought as he turned around.

* * *

"1,000 squats!" Lee said. "If I can't do them, I'll have to do 2,000 punches! 795, 796, 797, 798…" sweat was dripping from Lee's forehead.

* * *

That night, Lee was still training. Gai had come back and was watching Lee punch the log from the bushes. _'He's still at it?'_

"2,000 punches! If I can't do them, I'll have to jump rope 2,000 times!" Lee said as he punched the log.

(Flashback)

'_You frantically practiced Taijutsu, and finally…'_ Gai thought.

(ANOTHER DAMN FLASHBACK! DEAL WITH IT!)

"Ok, you three are now promoted to Genins today," Gai said. "I want to hear what you goals are."

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Tenten said happily.

"Ok, Tenten." Lee looked at wide-eyed as she spoke. Neji was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"I want to become a really strong ninja like Tsunade-same, the legendary female ninja!"

"What about you, Neji?" The other two looked at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I don't want to answer," Neji replied, not looking at Gai. Lee raised his hand.

"Me! Me!" he said, since clearly Neji wasn't going to respond. With his hand still raised, he said, "Even if I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… I want to prove that I can still become an excellent ninja! That's everything to me!" Gai smiled.

'_He has nice eyes,'_ Gai thought. (A/N: which I think is totally weird but that's what it says.) Neji chucked. Lee shout up from his seat and pointed at Neji.

"What's funny, you!" Lee yelled. "I'm serious! Even if I can only use Taijutsu, I will carry out my job as a ninja!"

(Flashback)

Lee ran as more shots of sand came his way. "He should just give up already," Temari said.

"At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him before he kills him, " Kankuro said.

"I can believe that," Naruto agreed.

'_Lee…'_ Neji thought.

(WTF WITH FLASHBACKS!)

Lee was trying to get away from Neji. He tried to punch Lee but he moved out of the way. Neji was only able to get a few hits because Lee blocked almost everything. But then Neji was able to punch Lee. He was so shocked that he didn't see a leg aimed fro his stomach. He punched and kicked Lee so much that he fell to the ground, face down .

"Not yet…" Lee said as he tried to get up. "I'm not done yet…"

"Lee…" Tenten said in shock. "You really don't learn, do you? You can't beat him," she scolded. "Neji is a genius, unlike you."

"A genius?" Lee asked. "What is a genius!" he yelled. "Even if I have no talent, I will surpass a genius with hard work! That's everything to me! That is my way of the ninja!"

"It's useless Lee," Neji said. "No matter how much you try, you can't defeat me. This had already been decided."

"That's not true! That's not…"

(Flashback)

'_But you never gave up,'_ Gai thought.

A huge blast of sand came and slammed in to Lee. He cried in pain as he hit the floor. Lee got up and crossed his arms in an 'x' form, waiting for Gaara's attack. He winced when he saw the sand rise.

"So useless…" Gaara said.

"Lee had bad luck, matching up with Gaara," Kankuro said.

"No, Lee is not a guy who will surrender to something like this," Gai said. Kankuro and Naruto looked over at him.

"What?" they said together.

"That is because Lee is…"

A hand of sand crashed down upon Lee. When he was down, another hand came. He yelled in pain.

'_That is because you kept working hard, Lee,'_ Gai thought.

(I feel another flashback…)

"If I can't jump rope 1,2000 times in a row, I'll have to kick a log 2,000 times," Lee said as he jumped over the rope in his hands. "1,116, 1,117, 1,118…" Lee then lost his footing and tripped on the rope. From the bushes, Gai gasped. Lee stumbled forward and his head and the log collided. He then fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

He started crying as he tried to get up. He then fell back down to the ground.

"Lee, are you taking a break already?" Gai asked. Lee's tear-filled eyes winded. Lee got up, punched the log lightly, and wiped his eyes.

"Gai-sensei, what do you want?" he asked. He then started kicking the log. "If you want to talk to me about my failure in the last mission… I have apologized to you already."

"Lee, it is true toy are different then Neji," Gai started. "You cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, nor are you a genius in Taijutsu." He smiled. "But, Lee…you are a genius that has the power and potential to exceed Neji."

"If you're trying to make me feel better out of pity, please stop," Lee said as he kicked the log.

"No, I'm not saying this out of pity at all. Because you are…" by now Lee had stopped kicking the log and was resting his forehead on it. "A genius of hard work." Lee's eyes widen in shock. He hugged the log.

"Is this really true?" he asked. His shoulders where shaking from his sobs. "I have come to this point believing that… if I train two or three times more then Neji, I can become stronger. But recently I started to think that maybe I can't match up with a real genius… wondering if hard work really pays off… I wanted to find out, and I challenged Neji to a fight many times, but the outcome has always been the same. I am no match for him at all! Even during missions… my legs still shake. I think that no matter how much I try, I can't become any stronger. I'm scared of that… What should I do…?"

"There is no point in working hard if you do not believe in yourself." Lee gasped.

* * *

"Lee, you are very similar to me," Gai said that night as the two sat on a rock.

"The eyebrows?" Lee asked.

"No, it's not only the eyebrows. To be honest, I was a dropout when I was young, too."

"You!" Lee asked in shock.

"But now, I am in the lead in my matches against the elite genius, Kakashi. It's because I worked hard. Even if you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, you want to prove that you can still become an excellent ninja, right? That's what your way of the ninja is. It's a good goal," he said with a huge smile. "It's a good goal worth working hard for." That made Lee start to cry. "So all you have to do is believe in your path, and run through it. Become a strong man so that I can smile proudly when I watch you." Lee wasn't looking at Gai. He patted Lee on the head. "Got that, Lee?"

"Yes, sir!" Lee said proudly.

(Flashback)

Lee was breathing hard but suddenly he started to cry. _'Thank you…Gai-sensei,'_ he thought.

Sand started to spin in a big circle around Gaara.

"No, Lee! If you fight anymore, you'll die!" Sakura cried. Lee chuckled as a wave of sand came his way. He moved out of the way and appeared in front of the sand.

"What!" Kankuro said.

"Lee's movements…" Neji said.

"… is back to normal!" Naruto finished.

'_Sensei is smiling for me,'_ Lee thought. _'That alone can revive me and make me stronger. Stronger…far stronger!'_

"Lee is laughing, even when he's cornered?" Sakura asked.

Five blasts of sand came his way but he dodged them all. Every time sand came his way, he moved away with ease.

"No, we will corner him now," Gai said.

"What?"

"The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice."

"Blooms twice?"

"Gai, who did you…!" Kakashi said.

"It's just as you suspect."

"So Lee, a Genin… is capable of opening inner gates of the Eight Gates? And using Primary Lotus?" Neji's eyes narrowed.

'_Primary Lotus?'_

"That's correct," Gai said.

"What a disaster… Gai. Hoe many gates is Lee capable of opening?"

"Five…"

"What is this Eight Gates and Primary Lotus thing?" Sakura asked.

"The Eight Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking limiters off to use Primary Lotus," Gai said.

"Taking limiters off?" Kakashi turned towards the match and lifted his headband to revile his Sharingan eye.

"That's correct," Gai said. "In the charka circulation system… there are gates in each part of the body. From the top, they are… Open Gate. Energy Gate. Life Gate. Wound Gate. Forest Gate. View Gate. Insanity Gate. And Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where charka holes are concentrated. These are known as the Eight Gates. These eight gates constantly control the charka that flows in your body. But Lotus unfastens those controls with force… and grants the user more then ten times more power. That is its power source. Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the first gate, the Open Gate… it unfastens the control of the brain, and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits."

"What about Primary Lotus?" Sakura asked.

"It opens gate, the Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully… and after pening (sp?) the third gate, the Life Gate, the Primary Lotus is carried out."

A line of sand came towards Lee but he easily moved out of the way.

"But, the Secondary Lotus alone wares out his body," Sakura said. "If he tried to do something more straining than that…"

"By opening all eight gates, toy are able to gain temporary powers grater then a Hokage. But that person will…" Kakashi said. "Die." Sakura gasped. "I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this… but there's such thing as a limit. I've lost faith in you, Gai."

'_Your mean when you have a hang-over!'_

"_Aww shut up!'_

Gai glared at Kakashi. "What do _you_… know about him? He has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death."

'_Even if I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…I want to prove that I can still become an excellent ninja!'_ Gai thought about what Lee said his goal was. _'That's everything to me!'_

"That is why I wanted to make him into a man who could who could hold to those words. That is all."

(FOR THE LOVE OF GODS LET THIS BE THE LAST ONE!)

"Lee, I will now teach you a new move," Gai said,

"ALL RIGHT!" Lee yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"It is a move that will be your ace."

"ALL RIGHT! YEAH! YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" A vain popped out of Gai's forehead.

"LEE! LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING SERIOUSLY!"

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" Then Gai punched Lee. He jumped up from the ground. "Yes, sir!"

"Let me warn you…this move is more forbidden the Lotus. And it will be your most special move." Lee's eyes winded.

"Special?"

"But to use this move, there is one strict condition. That is…"

(Flashback)

'_That is…' _Lee thought. A blast of air formed around Lee.

"What!" Sakura said.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but you're going to be finished here," Gaara said.

"Yes," Lee said. "Either way, the next move will end everything." He formed an 'x' with his arms over his face. _'Neji.' _"I cannot lose here!" His black hair started to fly around his head and veins popped out of his forehead.  
Gai-sensei, please acknowledge this… now is the time…" his skin turned red and a blue aura appeared around him as he uncrossed his arms. "To abide by and protect my way of the ninja! Third…Life Gate, open!" Everyone but Gai gasped.

"The color of his body…" Sakura said.

"Turned red…" Naruto finished.

A slight green glow engulfed Lee's body.

"What's happening to him?" Kankuro asked.

"He's opened the third gate, the Life Gate," Kakashi said. "He's going to make his move, now."

"No, not yet," Gai said.

"What?"

"Now for the fourth gate! The Wound Gate…open!" Lee shouted. Kakashi's eyes winded.

"What a guy…" _'This isn't something that can be achieved with hard work alone. Is he a genius after all?'_

'_Sometimes I wonder if you're a genius…'_

'_Ok SO not the time!'_

Lee kicked off, the ground falling apart from the force. Lee kicked Gaara's chin and he flew upward. An explosion an air came and everyone watching he to cover their face.

"He's fast!" Kakashi said.

Kankuro looked around. "Gaara? Where did they go!"

"Up there!" Shikamaru yelled. Gaara emerged from the dust.

"But I can't see Lee anywhere!" Ino said.

"Where is he!" Choji said.

'_The sand can't keep up at all anymore,'_ Sakura thought as she saw the sand try and get Gaara.

'_Damn it…'_ Gaara thought.

"The armor of sand again?" Lee asked. "Then how about _this_?" Lee appeared in front of Gaara and punched him down. Then he came behind him and punched him up. He came to his side and the only thing that people could see was the gored being tossed all around.

'_This armor of sand is…being penetrated,'_ Gaara thought as Lee continued to hit him. Lee ran on the roof then kicked off.

"You are tough," he said. He kicked him up again. Lee landed on the floor and went up again. "Then…! He flipped off the roof and went down.

'_His muscles have ripped,'_ Kakashi thought.

'_That's Lee?'_ Neji wondered, with his Byakugan activated. _'When did he become so…?_

"This is the end!" Lee yelled. "FIFTH GATE, THE FOREST GATE! OPEN!" A flash of blue light quickly came and went.

'_I can't guard myself.'_ Gaara thought. _'Is this really human movement?'_

'_Neji. This was a secret move to defeat you…but I will show it to win,'_ Lee thought. He started to punch Gaara in the stomach. As Gaara fell, Lee grabbed him by the white cloth he wears around his shoulder. Sand tried to get lee but he was going too fast.

'_The shield of sand cannot catch up…'_ Temari thought.

'_Most of his armor has been peeled off… Not good,'_ Kankuro thought.

'_Primary Lotus…simply put, is a combo is high-speed Taijutsu moves where the enemy cannot even touch the user. The answer to defeating Neji lies within the high-speed combo,' _Gai thought. _There is no way the sand can keep up.'_

'_This will be the last move!' _Lee thought. He tightened his grip of the cloth and pulled Gaara closer. His hand glowed. "PRIMARY LOTUS!" he yelled as he hit Gaara in the stomach.

The whole arena floor exploded when the two hit. Everyone covered their faces.

'_It was too fast…I couldn't see what happened…'_ Shikamaru thought as he tried to see thought the dust and smoke.

Lee cried in pain as the leg and arm he used throbbed.

Something happened and sand came from Gaara. "No…" Kakashi said. _'The gourd turned into sand?'_

Lee fell to the ground and rolled until he came to a stop.

'That should have finished him for good this time!" Naruto said happily.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called.

"Lee…" Sakura mumbled. Once the dust cleared Shikamaru gasped.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

Gaara was lying in a pile of sand, with it buzzing around him. He was breathing heavily and shaking.

'_He guarded himself with the gourd!'_ Gai thought.

Gaara shakily raised a hand as Lee got up. The sand rose and moved towards Lee. Lee crawled away but it hurt too much. He looked behind him and the sand was coming. Lee tried to get up but he fell to his knees.

'_No way… I used Primary Lotus on him, but he's still able to attack?'_ Lee thought. The sand got his left leg and arm. Lee screamed as he tried to get away. Gaara opened his hand and said,

"Desert Coffin!" as he closed his hand. The sand crushed his arm and leg. He cried out in pain.

'_I can't lose here…I must protect my way of the ninja…' _Lee was out cold but more sand came his way.

'_This isn't good,' _Hayate thought.

"Die!" Gaara said as the wave of sand came down on Lee's body. He got up in shock as the sand was pushed away by Gai. Gaara then had memories in his head about Temari, Kankuro, his father, and his uncle and it gave him a headache. "Why…? Why did you help him…?"

"He's…' _'I'm ok. I'm strong,'_ Gai remembered Lee saying.

'_Gai-sensei, please watch me in the Chuunin exams with a smile.'_

'_Even if I can't use Ninjutsu… I want to prove that I can sill become an excellent ninja! That's everything to me!'_

"He's… an important subordinate I love," Gai said.

'_See! Other people can admit love! Why can't you!' _Inner-Kakashi sobbed.

'_I would admit love if I was IN love. But I'm not so shuty!'_

"A subordinate you love?" Temari asked herself.

'_Gaara would never understand those words,'_ Baki thought.

Gaara got up and walked away as the gored came back together.

"I quit," Gaara said.

"He quit?" Sakura asked.

"The moment Gai went down there, Lee lost," Kakashi explained.

"Winner, Gaa…" Hayate started. Then he and everyone else gasped. Gaara turned around to see what happened. Lee was standing up, with blood dripping down his arm.

"This can't be…" Gai said.

'_He opened five gates, and had his arm and leg crushed… He shouldn't be able to stand up,' _Kakashi thought. Gai walked over to Lee and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, it's ok. It's over," he said. "You shouldn't stand up…" Gai then gasped and he started crying. "Lee…you… you're…" Lee's eyes where totally glazed over and dull looking. "Are you trying to prove your way of the ninja even after you have lost consciousness?"

'_So he was no longer conscious,' _Kakashi thought as he pulled his headband down.

"Lee…" Gai said. "You are…" he pulled Lee into a hug.

'_I'm SO glad I'm getting this all on tape,'_ Naruto thought.

"…an excellent ninja already."

"Winner, Gaara," Hayate said quietly. Gaara glared at Gai and Lee. Gai placed Lee on the floor as Gaara walked away.

"Looks like he had a tougher battle then expected," Kankuro said.

"God Damnit Kankuro!" Temari snapped. "Sometimes your worse then Gaara." Naruto jumped down and ran towards Lee.

'_Naruto…'_ Kakashi thought.

He glared at Gaara as they passed. _'I can't believe Lee lost to…that…that…guy.'_

"Medical team, please hurry!" Hayate said.

"Lee…" Naruto said

'_Lee,'_ Sakura thought.

One of the med-nins gasped as they checked Lee out. "Are you the Jounin in charge of him?" he asked.

"Yes…" Gai said.

"This way, please," he said before he walked away. Gai followed. "Place him on there carefully. Don't shake the stretcher."

The other two med-nins put Lee on as Naruto listened to what the other one had to say to Gai.

"He is breathing, but the bones in his entire body have suffered comminuted fractures, and his muscles have been torn up. I believe it will take a lot of time for him to recover. That alone would have been fine, but… but the damage to his left arm and leg is severe. Too severe. It is hard to say this… but his body will no longer allow him to love as a ninja." Gai and Naruto gasped as the med-nin bowed in respect and walked away.

"That's… that's got to be a lie…" Naruto said.

'_Lee…I never wanted to imagine that you would lose…'_ Gai thought as his eyes filled up with tears. _'I wanted you to make your way of the ninja come true…'_

'_I DID IT!' _Gai remembered Lee yell. _'I FINALLT MASTERED IT!_ _YAHOO!'_

'_Only Lee was able to master this move in the end… Please forgive me…for not being able to stop you… Lee.'_

"This can't be. Tell me it isn't…" Naruto sobbed. "WHAT'S LEE SUPPODED TO DO IF HE'S TOLD THAT? HE SAID THAT A DROPOUT WAS GOING TO DEFEAT A GENIUS THROUGH HARD WORK! CAN'T SOMETHING BE DONE!" Naruto was going to run towards the med-nins but Kakashi popped down there and grabbed Naruto and covered him mouth.

"Calm down, Naruto," he said. Naruto smacked his hand away.

"But… Kakashi-sensei… he wanted to fight Neji so badly! He told me so!"

(Last flashback)

"Oi! Naruto!" Lee called, running to catch up with the blonde boy.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto greeted. "Excited for exams?" A flame appeared in Lee's eyes.

"OF COURSE YOUTHFUL NARUTO!" he yelled happily. "Anyone you want to fight?"

"Well," Naruto thought about it, "Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara…maybe Kiba. You?"

"Neji! Definitely! Ever since we became Genin, I have been working hard to defeat him! To prove that a dropout can defeat a genius with hard work! That's everything to me!"

(Flashback)

"That may have caused this unfortunate incident…" Kakshi said. "To make that wish come true, he used a self-damaging, forbidden technique to try and win. And this is the result. He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Neji. He desperately tried to head for the stage so he could fight him." He put a hand on Naruto's head. "Don't forget that."

* * *

'_Is Lee ok?'_ Sakura thought as she watched Lee being carried off to the hospital wing.

'_Lee…you didn't notice this until the end…one who can only gain a Pyrrhic victory…cannot move his piece forward. The heaves will not allow it.'_

In a whip of sand, Gaara disappeared and appeared next to Temari.

"Welcome back…Gaara," she greeted.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto then turned to Gai. "Gai… I was kind of being preachy up there, but after thinking about it… if I where in your position… I would have done the same…" he looked over at Naruto. "Gai, you're in the way for the next match. Come on, let's go back up."

"Ok… it's weird how you can talk like that… after…" his voice trailed off, knowing that Kakashi might kill him for what he was thinking. "Um… never mind… lets go."


	36. Temari vs Choji

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo

Sasuke: WHATZZZZZ UP!

Everyone: -.-'

ILI: sorry about the last chapter being so long, and this one being kinda short but that's the way it goes sometimes

Itachi: when am i coming! in the summery it says i come! WHERE THE HELL AM I!

ILI: worry not, youngUchiha murder! you are coming! i promise.

Itachi: ...

**Alien26: **yours is coming next! ZIM!

**digitalcat17:** lol that was kinda the pointy... that's why i watched the 3 episoded

Discalmer: i wanna own it...but sadly i don't

* * *

"The fourth match is about to begin," Hayate said. The screen read 'Temari vs. Akimichi Choji'.

"W-w-w-w-w-WHAT!" Choji yelled when he read the screen. "NO! NO! NO! NOT TEMARI!"

"Choji! If you fight, I'll get you BBQ!" Asuma bribed.

"BBQ! Oh ya! I'm so there!" Choji said as he jumped down to the arena.

"Temari…"Gaara said quietly.

"Yes, Gaara…"

"You better win. You're an embarrassment, but don't show the world." Temari felt sick.

"O-of course…Gaara…"

"Good luck Temari," Kankuro said.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she jumped down into the arena.

* * *

"Begin," Hayate said. He motioned for the fight to start and moved out of the way.

For a long Choji didn't move, he was too frightened of Temari. "Are you going to fight or not?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips. Choji gulped and nodded. "Well come on then. We aren't getting any younger here."

'_What to do! Can't…think…of…anything…must…fight!'_ he though. "O-ok! Multi Size no Jutsu!" Choji yelled after performing some hand seals. His whole body grew until he was a big ball with little arms and a head.

'_Akimichi Choji…The Akimichi clan specializes in Jutsu that involve their weight… this be a problem…'_ Temari thought. _'I just need to be able to dodge his attacks until he tires himself out then one good wave of my fan should do it.'_

Choji pushed a foot into the ground and started rolling. "Meat Tank!" Temari was barely able to dodge that attack. She grabbed her fan and opened it so one circle was showing.

'_Come on fan.'_ "With my fan, if you see 3 stars, you will lose," she informed Choji. "First star!" She waves her fan, causing a blast of air to go at Choji but the blast wasn't strong enough and it only seemed to help Choji get unstuck, cause he got stuck in a corner.

"Thanks!" Choji called as he rolled towards her. This time, Temari wasn't able to get away and Choji smashed into her. They both crashed into the wall and then Choji rolled away. A trickle of blood came from the corner of Temari's mouth. She cough and more blood come out.

Temari slowly got up and opened her fan all the way. _'I will NOT lose to him!'_ "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The huge blast of air caused the moving Choji to be redirected and when he hit the wall, he returned to normal size. "Ninpau Kamaitachi!" Choji got caught in the huge gust of wind, being cut as the wind twilled around him.

"There's charka in that wind," Neji stated. "That's why he's being cut."

"Wow…" Naruto replied.

Choji fell to the ground with a painful 'thump' and passed out. "Winner, Temari!" Hayate yelled.

As Choji went to the hospital wing, Temari walked back to where Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki where.

"Temari! Good job!" Kankuro said.

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Temari…." Gaara started. Temari gulped.

"Yes Gaara?"

"That was too close. Next time, do better…"

"Y-yes Gaara. Of course Gaara…"


	37. Naruto vs Kankuro and Sahiro vs Kazuma

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo again

Sasuke: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU HAVE HOMEWORK AND YOU HAVE TO STUDY FOR A TEST!

ILI: ya, ya, ya i know

Itachi: ...you have no reviews yet so go do your homework before my foolish little bother loses his mind

ILI: right-o!

Disclamer: i wish, i wish, i wish i had...the right to naruto

also Alien26 helped with this chapter

* * *

"Oi! Kakashi!" Zabuza called. 

"Zabuza, where have you been?" Kakashi asked.

"Nowhere."

"Whatever. You missed a good match."

"Aww well."

"The next match is starting," Hayate called. Everyone looked up at the screen. It read, 'Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro'.

"YA! I'M SO GOING TO WIN! BELIEVE I…I have to do something…" Naruto said suddenly and walked away.

"Peest! Temari!" Naruto whispered.

"Hum?" Temari turned around and jumped when she saw Naruto standing 2 inches from her face, upside down. "What do you want Naruto? If it's a way to beat my brother, forget it."

"No! No! No! It's not it at all…well unless you're willing to share…?" he asked in a hopeful voice. Temari glared at him. "Ok then it's not it! You're the only person I can trust to do this."

"Do what Naruto?"

"You see…wait, first you have to promise not to tell anyone…ESPECIALLY Kakashi!" Temari sighed.

"I promise not to tell anyone, especially Kakashi," she said in monotone. "Just hurry up and tell me or your going to get in trouble."

"Ok. Well, I promised Michelle that I would tape exams for her, so she could she JUST how cool I am!" Temari rolled her eyes, "and I was wondering if you could do the taping when I'm fighting, since you where so close to her and stuff."

"Wait…are you taping this now?"

"Ya!"

"Where's the camera?"

"Right here," he pointed to what looked like a fuzz ball.

"Wow… hi Michelle!" she waved into the camera. "Sure. I'll do it."

"Great!" He pulled out an extra lens thing and Temari popped it in her eye. Then Naruto gave her his lens and the camera and she put it on her shirt. "Now in the lens, you see whatever the camera sees, so it takes some getting use to but it's all good!"

"Ok."

"Thanks!" and he ran off.

He walked down the staircase, thinking about Kankuro's ability to use his puppet. As he formulated his plan, Naruto walked to the center of the ring with Kankuro's by his side. Hayate walked to the center of the ring, threw his hand down and quickly left the arena.

"Good luck Naruto!" Hinata called. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata!"

"Ok…shut up and fight punk!" Kankuro yelled.

Naruto formed his favorite seal and formed four shadow clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kankuro pulled out Karasu the puppet. Karasu charged at one of the clones, destroying it. Naruto and his remaining clones charged Kankuro, only to find Karasu in the way. The puppet lunged at the fighters with a poison knife from its wrist.

A clone jumped out of the way, only to find another poison knife stick through it. The last two clones took out their kunai knife and sliced off its four arms. Naruto grinned, seeing as how the puppet master didn't have any more weapons. Kankuro just grinned back. Karasu opened its mouth and emitted a poison gas cloud in front of Naruto.

Naruto instantly jumped out of the cloud, coughing. The poisons were starting to take effect and his eyes started to blur. Kankuro then manipulated his charka strings to transform Karasu into a gatling gun. The gun started to spit out needles by the truckload straight at Naruto. There was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, the blond ninjas body was mutilated and stuffed with needles. Kankuro just grinned satisfied he destroyed the pest.

Suddenly, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kankuro, realizing what happened, turned to face a fist aimed at his face. The puppet master hit the floor unconscious. Naruto had his fox-like grin on his face before passing out on the floor. Hayate checked both boys' pulses. Kankuro was knocked out cold. Naruto body still had the poison in his blood system, but Hayate was sure it wasn't anything the medic ninjas couldn't heal.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled. Two stretchers carried both ninjas to the hospital. Hinata walked to Narutos stretcher, worried.

"Don't worry. Hes going to be okay, he just wont be able to watch the rest of the 1st round matches, thats all," the medic said. The Hyuuga girl nodded her head in understanding. She returned to the balconies with the rest of the contestants.

"What an embarrassment," Gaara said.

'_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GAARA! SHUT UP! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!'_ Temari screamed in her mind but she would never be brave enough to actually tell Gaara that. She could only talk back to Kankuro without fearing for her life.

For the next match the screen read, 'Harama Sahiro vs. Hamano Kazuma'.

"This should be interesting," Sasuke said, with his famous smirk.

"Yes, yes it should," Kakashi agreed, eager to see more of the mysterious techniques of the equally mysterious Shadow ninjas.

Sahiro's attire was a blue kimono with white linings. It wasn't as thick or baggy as a regular kimono so Sahiro could move much more easily.

Hayate signaled the start of the battle and jumped out of the way. Sahiro started making hand seals. He finished, shaping his hands as if he was holding two swords. He lunged at Kazuma with both swords poised for a scissor-like maneuver.

He sliced Kazuma in two, but the shadow ninja disappeared into thin air. He now stood behind Sahiro, grinning. Frustrated, the Cloud ninja started making hand seals again. He cupped his hand to his mouth and blew out a powerful gust of wind. Some of the contestants on the balcony started to hold onto the rail for support. Just as the wind attack started to connect with Kazuma's body, he leaped into the air in a flash of steel, almost touching the ceiling with his head.

Kazuma rained down a horde of kunai and shuriken on Sahiro, who was pummeled by all the sharp objects. Blood started to pour out of his open wounds. His eyes rolled up into his head. There was no need for confirmation: Sahiro was dead. Kazuma retuned to the balconies, a cruel smile on his lips.


	38. Shikamaru vs Kiba and Taiki vs Emi

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He-he-he-he-he KILLED him!" Sakura said in shock. "Dead! As in NOT ALIVE!"

"I told you that death happens in exams," Kakashi said, reading his book.

The screen now flashed on with names quickly scrolling, slowing down until it read: 'Nara Shikamaru vs. Inuzuka Kiba'.

Kiba instantly hopped down from the balconies and sprinted towards the center of the ring with Akamaru hopping out of his jacket. Shikamaru well, he didn't do anything.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU LAZY-ASS!" Ino yelled. "GET DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW, MISTER!"

"Tch. It's too troublesome," Shikamaru whined, reading one of the books Michelle said was good.

"GET DOWN THERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru sighed, putting the book away, and then slowly made his way down the staircase. He really didn't want to fight today. Then again, when did he ever in his lifetime?

After a century of waiting (Kiba's exaggeration), the lazy ninja FINALLY stepped on the center ring, yawning. Hayate lifted his hand, threw it down, and then shot out of the way.

Kiba gave both himself and his dog a soldier pill. Akamaru's fur turned red and transformed into Kiba. Both Kiba's hands grew claws and their jaws grew fangs. They charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped out of the two raging beasts, but found himself their target again.

Kiba and Akamaru started spinning at Shikamaru. "Piercing Fang!" The two looked like rapidly spinning silver screws. They circled around him, scratching and biting and kicking him. The fighting threw up a cloud of dust around them. They stopped, emerging out of the cloud of dust, grinning. When the dust cleared, Shikamaru was barely standing with slash marks and bruises and his hands in the sign of the rat! Both Kiba's tried to attack once more, but found they couldn't. They were trapped by Shikamaru's signature move: The Kagemane no Jutsu.

Shikamaru sighed, and then turned so that both Kiba's faced each other. Then, he did what any comedian would appreciate very much: he made them hit each other. Repeatedly. This is what it sounded like:

Smack! "Ouch, dammit!" Pow! "Sorry, Akamaru!" Bam! "Stop hitting me!" Whack! "I'm sorry!" Crack! "DAMMIT!" Boom! "Stop making me hit Akamaru!" Pow! "STOP MAKING ME HIT MYSELF!"

Two minutes later, both Kiba and Akamaru were on the floor, unconscious. Hayate checked both their pulses. He stood up, coughing, and announced, "Winner! Nara Shikamaru!" Ino screamed like an idiot.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Troublesome…"

On the screen, the slot machine game was played once more, slowing down on the names: 'Fujiwara Taiki vs. Wong Henry'.

"Go Henry!" Kenta and Kazu said together. Henry took a few steeps towards the stairs. Suddenly, he felt faint and passed out.

"HENRY!" his friends yelled. Some med-nins ran up there and looked at him.

"He's fine. He's just really sick," one said. "He won't be able to continue with exams."

"Great!" Rika said. "First Takato almost dies, now this! The next thing you know, Kenta and Kazu will be smart and Haku will have a life!"

"HEY!" Kenta, Kazu, and Haku yelled.

Tsunade whistled loudly and she got everyone's attraction. "Ok, because Henry can't fight, we have another contestant! Nakamura Emi! Ok…now I'll get out of your way," and she left.

Taiki walked down the staircase, looking at his new opponent. Emi had brilliant white hair that streamed down to her waist and dark, brown eyes. On her forehead was a headband that had the symbol for sand. She wore a sleeveless orange turtleneck and baggy black shorts. She wore steel gauntlets that traveled the length of her wrists with spiked knuckles. There was a shuriken star hanging from her pierced ear. Under his mask, Taiki formed a grin. This was going to be easy.

The two stood in the center of the ring, waiting anxiously for Hayate to signal the start of the fight. Hayate threw down his hand and jumped out of the way. Almost immediately, the two fighters engaged in hand-to-hand combat, trading off blows.

Taiki threw a high kick to Emi's face. Emi blocked it and shot her left fist towards the Shadow ninjas abdomen. Taiki, using his right leg, pushed off from the ground and jumped to dodge the punch. He somersaulted into the air and landed twenty from Emi. Taiki used a few hand signs while the Sand ninja charged at him. Just as her fist was about to connect with Taiki's face, Emi suddenly stopped, the points of the spikes barely touching his face. She backed up and started swinging elsewhere, frantic. Everything she aimed at was nothing but the air in front of her. Sakura realized Emi was a victim of Taiki's illusion assault, probably making her think there were numerous enemies around her.

Taiki slowly pulled out a kunai knife, grinning at his opponent. Emi grew weary and tired fighting the illusionary fighters, panting and gasping for air. The Shadow ninja released the Genjutsu around her, allowing her to look into her opponents' eyes, frightened. Taiki threw the weapon; finding its mark between her eyes. Emi plopped down on the floor, dead.

"Winner! Fujiwara Taiki!" Hayate yelled. Taiki walked to the balconies with a smile similar to Kazuma's. Sasuke glared at the Shadow ninjas, his fist gripping tightly.


	39. Sasuke vs Haku again? Oh well!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: good morning :yawn: it's to early!

Sasuke: hyper?

ILI: i guess sasuke hasb't had the chance to get hyper yet

Sasuke: hyper?

ILI: today is nonconformist day! 8th graders only! i'm already a nonconformist so should i be a conformist? lol

Sakura: ninja are nonconformists! well techinally heros and people like itachi are rebles

Itachi: ...

**sonya vera: **here's the next chapter! hope you like it! ya the naruto/hinata thing was funny :)

**tentenrox: **yes, fights are cool. lol :)

**digitalcat17: **yay! your coming over today! lol. i thought you LIKED death... oh well :) random people are cool!

**Alien26: **thanks! AND NOT THE HOMEWORK MONSTER! AGG!

disclamer: me own naruto? of course!... like in 100000000 years

Alien26 helped with this chapter or an extra thanks to him

A/N: sorry it's been so long since i last updated, very busy

* * *

Sakura gripped the railing and sank to her knees in shock. "Oh my god… she's dead… that guy killed her… oh my god." She kept repeating that over and over again.

The screen once again flashed with names until it read 'Uchiha Sasuke vs. Haku'.

'_Finally'_, Sasuke thought.

"G-good luck, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke got down to her level and whispered something. She nodded.

"That water dude won't know what hit him," Sasuke said. Then he walked away.

Both he and Haku traveled down the staircase towards the center ring. Their eyes never left each other as they continued their intense staring contest (Co-AN: Ok, I know that sounds stupid.). Hayate threw down his hand and jumped out of the way to signal the start of the match.

Both contestants jumped a few feet back and simultaneously threw their weapons.

Shuriken and Senbon clashed in midair and fell to the ground. Sasuke jumped into the air, performing hand signs. When he was finished, he cupped his hand to his mouth and exhaled a large flame dragon. Haku countered this using his water dragon.

"How did he do that with no water around here?" Sakura asked.

"It's a benefit of Haku's Advanced Bloodline," Zabuza answered.

Both attacks collided in an explosion of steam and heated water. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was holding a kunai with his right hand and was blocking a strike by Haku's Senbon.

"Once again, I have my hand free to attack you," Haku said, creating hand seals with his right hand. He stamped on the ground with his foot, and hundreds of water needles molded from the water on the floor. Sasuke smirked and started powering up a Chidori.

The needles converged on the spot the Leaf-nin was standing, exploding in a splash of water. The mist-nin searched for his opponent in vain. Sasuke appeared right behind him, Chidori in hand. "Chidori!" He thrust his hand through Haku's chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Suddenly, the blood changed color into translucent blue. Haku's body collapsed into water. The real Haku created ice mirrors surrounding Sasuke. He entered one of the mirrors, his image appearing on all of them. All of the images pulled out Senbon. Sasuke only smirked and proceeded to charge another Chidori. Haku attacked. Unfortunately for Haku, the raven hair had gotten faster overtime and could easily dodge the oncoming Senbon, a factor he had underestimated. He stopped to overlook the damage. Sasuke only received a small scratch on his arm.

Haku took out Senbon with both hands and decided to leave the safety of his mirrors to attack. He lunged with inhuman speed at his opponent. Sasuke smirked again, getting ready to counter. Just as Haku was about to thrust his Senbon into Sasuke, Sasuke kicked him in the jaw. Haku went flying and crashed into one of the ice mirrors. He landed thirty yards away from the ice mirrors. Then, all of the ice mirrors were destroyed. Sasuke calmly walked to where Haku was lying.

"It seems you have beaten me," Haku calmly said. "Although I am not dead yet, you have, indeed proven yourself to be able to do so." With that Sasuke walked away into the balconies.

"Winner! Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate said then fell into a coughing fit.

Haku slowly got up and refused the medical help that was offered to him. "HAKU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Rika screamed. "YOU'RE HURT YOU JACKASS!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled happily when he returned. She seemed to have gotten out of her shocked mood. "That was so good! Congratulations!" She glomped him. Sasuke blushed slightly, though he was use to Sakura's regular tight hugs.


	40. Ino vs Rika

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Itachi: ... i'm all alone T-T aw well...

**nightmare car: **thanks

**digitalcat17: **lol i know, i know. me too

**tentenrox:** thanks. fights are cool

**Alien26: **I AM ZIM!

Discalmer: -sigh-

Alien26 helped a little here :)

* * *

"Hey Bookie," Tenten said. Sasuke looked at her. "Why aren't you taking any bets?"

"You see, in the first round, you can't really tell who is going to win cause most of the time you don't know how the other person will fight so I'm waiting until round 2."

"Oh… good job Bookie!"

Hayate coughed loudly. "The 10th and final match for the day is about to begin. The next 10 matches will take place tomorrow." The screen flashed names and finally read 'Yamanaka Ino vs. Nonaka Rika'.

"WHAT? INO-PIG FIGHTS BEFORE ME!" Sakura yelled. Ino stuck her tough out at her.

"Sorry Forehead girl!"

Haku, who was leaning on the railing, eye's narrowed. Rika wasn't as soft as him and from things he heard, Ino wasn't the best fighter in the world.

Ino was just about to go down when she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around and Shikamaru was standing there, with a weird mix of embarrassment and laziness in his face. He sighed.

"Even though this to totally troublesome, good luck," he said. Ino smiled.

"Thanks Shika!" she replied happily.

Rika was with her friends when her name was called. She instantly jumped from the balcony and yelled; "Get down here, you jackass!" A vein popped on Ino's forehead and Haku sighed.

'_Not again,' _he thought.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BITCH? WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Ino yelled back. Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a book. He knew at some point she would blow it. She jumped down to the ring, flames in her eyes.

"Begin!" Hayate said, after throwing his arms down.

Rika smirked. She automatically grabbed Senbon from her pouch and tossed them in Ino's direction. The blond took out shuriken and the two weapons collided in mid air and fell to the ground.

The two ran towards each other, kunai or Senbon in hand. The two weapons clashed as the owners tried to push of the other so their weapon would fall. Rika smirked again. With one free hand she performed the same hand seals as Haku did then slammed her foot in the water left by Haku.

The water shot up and formed into needles. Ino tried to get out of the way but unfortunately, she wasn't as fast as Sasuke and got hit by a few of them.

Rika sighed. She loved fighting but Ino was too easy and there was no fun in it. She formed some hand seals and a blue aura formed around her as ice mirrors formed around Ino.

As the mirrors formed, Ino hugged herself. _'Why is it so cold?'_ she thought.

In the stands, thought he had a calm look on his face, Shikamaru was gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white.

"Someone's nervous," Choji said in a singsong voice. Shikamaru shot him a look that could have killed. Choji started to chock on his chips.

Inside the mirrors, Rika's reflection appeared in all of them. She smiled. "This is going to be fun," she said as every reflection held us about 6 Senbon.

Everyone heard a scream coming from the mirrors.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. She was trembling. She didn't wasn't Ino to die. No matter how much they hated each other, they where still best friends.

Shikamaru was also shaking. _'Shit…'_

There was Senbon sticking out of Ino's arms and legs and her face. "Wanna give up?" Rika asked. "I'll understand. Girls like you aren't meant to be shinobi. Spending too much time on hair and cloths and boys and whatever." THAT pissed Ino off.

"WHAT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT BITCH!" she yelled. She ran towards a mirror and punched it with all the strength she had. Not to mention adding as much charka to the punch as she could.

Everyone gasped as the mirrors shattered and Rika flew out of the mirror. "WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW!" Ino screamed. Rika tried to get up but she passed out.

"Winner! Yamanaka Ino!" Hayate said.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Then she calmly walked up the to where her friends where. They all looked shocked.

"So much for Rika's 'I'm-so-much-better-then-everyone-here' idea," Haku sighed.


	41. Hinata vs Shun

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Itachi: no reviews yet

Discalmer: WHY PIGGY!

Alien26 helped with this chapter :)

* * *

"Another day. 10 more matches. My turn some time today!" Sakura said happily as they waited for Hayate to arrive… and Kakashi. Sasuke looked around the room.

"Hum. Kakashi's still not here. Weird." Sakura laughed.

"Weird for Kakashi-sensei to be late? Come on Sasuke! We've been his students for 2 years and almost everyday since then, he's been late!"

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly!" Sasuke exclaimed. "The way Kakashi had been acting lately is 'troublesome' and abnormal. It bother's me."

"Nothing's wrong with him," Temari sighed, rubbing her eye.

"I agree with Temari!" Sakura said.

"Agree with Temari about what?" a voice from behind her asked.

"AGG! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she yelled. "FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DON'T SNEEK UP IN ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh ya… forgot about that…" he said, taking his favorite book out of his kunai pouch. Sakura noticed that under his gloves, that there where bandages there.

"What happened to your wrists?"

"Training accident last night. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok…" then she coughed and it sounded like 'lire'. There was another poof behind them and Hayate was there. He looked paler then normal.

"God Damnit! Wrong place again," he said. "Good morning!"

"Hi…" everyone said. Then Hayate went down to the arena.

Once again, the names rolled on the screen. They slowed down until they read 'Hyuuga Hinata vs. Yoshikuni Shun'.

Both contestants walked towards the center of the ring. Shun donned leg armor (Co-AN: I'm too lazy for details. Use your imagination!). He also had gauntlets that traveled up to his shoulder. Over his chest was a net of chain mail. He also wore large combat boots with steel tips.

Hinata took a deep breath of air, trying to calm herself down in order to face her fearsome opponent. They stepped into the center ring. Hayate raised his hand and threw it down.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and went into the Gentle Fist style stance. Shun immediately charged at her. She dodged and attacked. Both were in a flurry of fists and hand strikes. In the middle of the fight, Shun suddenly tripped Hinata and kicked her in the gut, throwing her into the air and onto the ground. Hinata struggled to get up, but was barely on her feet when Shun charged again. Shun hit her in the face with an open palm, then kicked her with a roundhouse. Hinata was on the floor again, bleeding from her nose and mouth.

Shun laughed. "Is this the best the Hyuuga heiress can do?" he taunted.

"I hope Hinata doesn't get killed," Sakura said, worried.

"I wouldn't doubt her right now," Kakashi said calmly. Sakura turned around, curious.

"You see, Naruto and her have been doing some special training together to make her stronger."

(Flashback)

"B-but, what if I-I hurt you, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto had decided to train Hinata to be aggressive if ever he wasn't there to protect her.

"Come on, Hinata," Naruto insisted. "In order to be strong against others, you'll have to defeat me in a battle, even if that means hurting me."

"B-but, but…"

"No butts, Hinata." Naruto could see this was not working. "Look, do you know why I'm doing this?" Hinata shook her head slightly. "Because I love you, and I care what happens to you." He smiled his trademark fox grin. A sign came up behind him. It read, 'Smile copy-right of Naruto-kun C.o.' Then there was a bunch of small print that no one in the world could read.

"Naruto…" Hinata stared at him in a mixture of shock and awe. She then smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Now, attack me, and don't hold back!" As the two fought, Kakashi silently slipped out of appearance.

(Flashback)

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked. Kakashi motioned to the fight. Hinata was once again prepared to fight, her eyes bulging from the Byakugan.

_'This is for you, Naruto,' _Hinata thought, a look of determination on her face.

Shun charged, his hands balled into fists. Hinata dodged all the strikes, and then she countered. The fighting raged on for two minutes, they Hyuuga gaining the upper hand. Shun was starting to get tired from excessive swinging, while Hinata only struck when needed.

Finally she hit Shun in the face. While Shun tried to regain his center of gravity, she hit him in the chest, legs, and stomach. The steel protecting Shuns body broke like twigs. Blood escaped from his mouth. He collapsed on his back, unconscious. Hayate stepped down to check Shuns pulse. He looked at Hinata, who was panting for air and pinching her nose to control the bleeding.

"Hinata beat Naruto without a single loss," Kakashi replied, smiling.

"Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata walked up the staircase, feeling triumphant. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten roared in approval. Neji slightly smirked. She smiled, raising a fist in acceptance.


	42. Sakura vs Taisuke and More! Yay more!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo! sorry it has been so long since i've updated! don't kill me!

Gaara: ok, i will

ILI: shut up sand-boy!

Gaara: -mumbles about killing stuff-

ILI: being sick and lazy is not a good combo!

Shikamaru: yup...

Itachi: where did the sand-rat and the lazy-ass come from?

Gaara and Shikamaru: well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

Itachi: QUITE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Gaara: Like to see you try!

Shikamaru: how troublesome...

ILI: AGG! THE ODD PEOPLE!

Itachi: ...

**Alien26: **yay! hinata! and... ino too... i guess... go demons!

**tentenrox: **again, yay! hinata! and tenten is cool... maybe she'll win... maybe not ;)

**element princess michirure: **lol cool

**digitalcat17: **whee! thanks!

**nightmare car: **yes yes it was. lol. Gir and zim are going nuts again! yay!

**Z-AKA Andrea-: **yay! people loving my story is good... :)

Disclamer: don't own it... too bad

Alien26 helped here too! yay! -hands cookie to Alien26-

* * *

"Hey, Gaara," Temari said. Gaara glared at her.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well… Tsunade-sama told me that we could pick Kankuro up from the hospital after the final match. Wanna come?" Gaara thought about it. He really didn't give a crap about Kankuro. "And we have to get Naruto too." He also didn't give a crap about Naruto. But then again… _he _was there. An evil smirk came across Gaara's lips.

"Sure. I'll come… this time but if that puppet-loving jackass goes into the hospital again, count me out."

"Great!"

"And…you should get your eye checked out. It's all red and puffy and I've seen you rubbing it a lot." Temari walked up to Gaara and put a hand to his forehead. "And WHAT are you doing!"

"Making sure you don't have a fever. It's not like you to show concern for others." Gaara pushed her hand off.

"I'm fine."

(Co-A/N: And now, for some OC vs. OC battles!... Ok, Im WAY too lazy to write down OC vs. OC battles, so I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT HAVE IMAGINATIONS! I WAS TOO BUSY PLAYING BLITZKRIEG!... Anyways.)

(A/N: Same for me… but I'm just lazy! Yay! Lazy! I'm the Shikamaru of… myself… anyways…)

The screen flashed again with a slew of random names until it read 'Haruno Sakura vs. Yamamoto Taisuke'.

'_HELL YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, LIKE, SO LONG NOW!' _Inner Sakura screamed. The real Sakura simply walked down the staircase.

Taisuke was wearing a WWII German helmet (Co-AN: Remember, I've been busy playing a WWII game. PLEASE DO NOT PENALIZE ME!). He wore a dark green jacket over a black shirt. He also wore black jeans under black boots. There was something under the shirt that Sakura couldn't identify, but looked suspiciously like armor of some sort.

Hayate looked at the two combatants, raised his hand, and threw it down, leaving the immediate area.

Sakura charged and thrust a fist into her opponents' chest. But instead of Taisuke's chest cracking, her fist cracked. A trickle of blood ran down her hand. Sakura pulled it back quickly, wincing in pain. Taisuke smirked. He ripped off his shirt, revealing armor with the yin-yang sign in the center: charka armor.

Charka engulfed both of his hands from fingertips to his elbows. Now, he attacked, throwing his charka-enhanced fist at Sakura, who tried blocking it. The impact of the fist broke her defending arm. She jumped back, performing hand signs. When she finished, Taisuke stopped the attack, standing as if in a trance.

His opponent soon defeated him. Hayate checked his pulse. Then, the stood up and yelled, "Winner! Haruno Sakura!" Sakura walked back up to the balcony, feeling satisfied.

Now, the screen lit up again, with the last two contestants left: 'Tenten and Aburame Shino'.  
(Co- A/N: Ok, this battles kinda pointless, and I'm too lazy to write this one down, so USE YOUR IMAGINATION! (Makes a rainbow with his hands))

(A/N: Thanks Spongebob! I TRIED to do Tenten vs. Shino but I'm too knowledge-less about these two that I couldn't so… too bad. Tenten barely won, FYI)


	43. Hospital Nightmares and Gaara's Past

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo. ok... this chapter is like episoed 58

Gaara: i like that one...

Shikamaru: casue you try to kill naruto, lee, and myself

Gaara: ya... :stares off into space:

Itachi: ok...

**digitalcat17: **lol yay! thanks!

**Alien26: **YAY! GIR PLUSHIE:squesse:hands you a cupcake:

**tentenrox: **lol go tenten!

Discalmer: i own... nothing T-T

* * *

"Ok, let's go!" Temari said happily to her little brother. He winced from the happiness.

"MUST you be so happy!" he growled.

"Well… I wanna make Kankuro feel better… and happiness might do it."

'_God kill me…'_ Gaara thought. He felt like puking from the happiness of his older sister.

The arena was close to the hospital so it didn't take too long get there.

"I'm going to mindless walk around," Gaara lied. Temari looked at him questionably.

"Ok… meet us here like in an hour… it might take some time, ok?"

"Whatever," and he left.

'_God Gaara… don't do anything stupid,'_ she thought.

Sakura decided to buy some flowers for Naruto, Lee, and Kankuro, to try and make them feel better. When she got to the hospital, there wasn't a nurse at the deck or anything.

"No one's here…" she mumbled. She walked up to the desk and there was a sign that read 'eating'. "Eating? Oh well." She set the flowers down and signed in. She swore she thought someone was behind her. She turned around and no one was there. "This is like a horror movie or something…"

"Man, he sleeps a lot. Don't he know he's being picked up today?" Shikamaru asked himself as he played a game by himself in Naruto's room. He felt like visiting since there was nothing better to do.

"Oh… hi Shikamaru," Sakura said as she walked in with a few flowers in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well… I wanted to visit Lee, Naruto, and Kankuro."

"Kankuro?"

"Well… ya. He's nice enough... when he isn't bothering Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sakura placed one of the flowers on Naruto's nightstand. "You DO know Naruto and Kankuro are leaving today… right?"

"I know." She gave Shikamaru a smile and left.

"Stop being stubborn! You can't walk with out crutches!" Temari yelled at Kankuro when he tried to walk and fell. For once he wasn't wearing his kabuki paint and headband so you could see his messy brown hair, which might be messier… if possible, from the hospital visit. And instead of his black jumpsuit, he just was wearing black pants and a red tee shirt.

"I…don't need them," he mumbled as he tried to get up. About trying and failing to walk for the 10th time, Kankuro took the crutches from Temari. " So… where's Gaara!"

"Mindlessly walking around the hospital." Kankuro stopped.

"You let him do WHAT! Man, I knew you where dumb Temari but that is like… being an accessory in murder!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned and stretched. "Yo," Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said sleepily. "Do you know if I can go home or not?"

"Ya. You can go home."

"YAY!"

"Temari is going to come and get you soon. She's picking up Kankuro now."

"Why Temari! Why not Hinata!"

"She has some Hyuuga family meeting or whatever."

"Oh…"

After seeing Kankuro, Sakura went to Lee's room.

For him, she put the flower in a vase with water. She looked at Lee sadly. He was still unconscious. She sighed and left the room.

About a minute after Sakura left, Gaara went into Lee's room. He just stood there, glaring at Lee until he got this headache and had a flashback about their fight. His headache got worse when he remembered Yashamaru and the night of his death.

The cork on his gourd popped off and sand crawled over Lee's bed.

He shakily raised a hand. His breathing was very ragged and sounded a tad like a crazy person. (A/N: which he was…)

Gaara tried to close his hand but it wouldn't move. _'My body…won't move…'_

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he punched Gaara. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Gaara and Shikamaru rubbed their faces where Naruto punched Gaara. "Hey Naruto… when I'm using Kagemane no Jutsu, I move WITH him!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Sorry Shikamaru…" Some sand fell to the floor as Gaara's face chipped. "What are you trying to do, you teme?" he asked Gaara. Gaara didn't respond. "DID YOU HEAR ME TEME! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO LEE!"

"I tried to kill him," Gaara said simply.

"Why would you need to do that?" Shikamaru asked. "You won your match and even you aren't that nuts. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him we don't know about?"

"No. I'm going to kill him, because I want him dead."

"THAT'S NUTS!" Naruto yelled.

'_Man, what are we going to do?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"If you bother me, which you do, I will kill you, too," Gaara said.

"HA!" Naruto yelled. "YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR 2 YEARS!"

"Knock it off Naruto," Shikamaru said then he turned to Gaara. "We know you're strong but Naruto and myself are pretty strong too."

"The fox can't walk with out crutches and your lazy," Gaara said.

"But it's still two vs. one. You're at a disadvantage."

"I'm going to say this again. If you bother me, which you do, I will kill you!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO IN 2 YEARS!" Naruto yelled.

"I told you to stop!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Maybe I wasn't trying," Gaara said. THAT shut Naruto up.

"Well… agg…" Naruto mumbled.

"We both have monsters inside us but do not know as much about mine as I do about yours… I shall tell you now…

"I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a Jutsu to bind an incarnation of sand to me.

"You, fox-boy, where not born with Kyuubi within you, but I was born with my demon." Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes winded. "The demon's name was Shukaku, and it was sealed in a teakettle. It is a living soul of an elder priest form my village."

"Must be one of the binding Jutsu to bind a soul before birth," Shikamaru said nervously. "To think that you guys would resort to such a thing… you guys over there are crazy. That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love."

"Love? Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of a link I have with them.

"Even thought Temari seems to care about me, to me, both of my siblings and my father are just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent.

"I stile my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. And as the Kazekage's son… my father taught me the secrets of different Justus… I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled, and left alone. I _thought _that was love.

"Until that incident happened…"

"That incident?" Shikamaru asked.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Gaara didn't respond. "So what happened!" Gaara smiled.

"These past nine years, starting from when I was six… my father tied to assassinate me numerous times when I was home. Why do you think I spend so much damn time in your village?" Naruto and Shikamaru looked freaked out.

"But you said he spoiled you," Shikamaru remembered. "So what do you mean?"

"A being that is too strong eventually becomes an embodiment of fear. Since I was born from the usage of a Jutsu, my mind was unstable. The baka people in my village finally noticed that my emotions where unpredictable.

"To Kazekage, my father, I was the village's trump card… but at the same time, I was a threat.

"After I turned six, it seems that they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, bit still handled with care. I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So… why do I exist and live?

"I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer. But I need those reasons while I am still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead."

"What's he talking about?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, but Naruto wasn't listing to Shikamaru.

'_I… understand… he's the same as me. Damn… I didn't wanna be like him… but I understand…wait… didn't I just think that? Oh well,' _Naruto thought.

"This is what I concluded… I exist to kill everyone other then me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at anytime at home. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and I only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world… to make me experience the joy of living…my existence will remain."

'_Damn… he really is nuts,' _Shikamaru thought. Naruto took a steep back in fear.

'_He was holding back… he could really kill me if he wanted to…'_ he thought.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Suddenly Gaara's sand stated to rise.

'_What? I should have immobilized him with my Justu!'_ Shikamaru thought. "Naruto!" Naruto was totally frozen. "Hey Naruto! Wake up! Agg! How troublesome! Naruto!"

"Let me feel…!"Gaara said. Two lines of sand shout up and headed straight for the two.

"This is it for us…!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The three looked over and Gai and Kakashi where standing at the doorway. "Matches don't resume until tomorrow. There is no need to fight. Or do you want to get hospitalized today?"

Suddenly Gaara's headache came back and it was 100 times worse. He could hear his childhood voice in his head as he had flashbacks. _'Don't leave me alone.'_

'_I'm not bleeding, but it really hurts here.'_

'_What…am I?'_

The sand flew back into the gourd as Gaara held his throbbing head.

"Hey, Temari, I think we found what you where looking for," Kakashi called. They heard someone running and Temari came to the door, breathing heavily.

"Agg Temari! Don't go so fast!" Kankuro complained.

"Gaara! What are you doing!" Temari snapped. Gaara didn't answer. He just walked past Naruto, Shikamaru, Gai, and Kakashi and pushed past Temari. Then he stopped.

"I will kill you guys for sure, all of you in this room. Just you wait." Then he turned to Temari. "I'm going home. Don't bother me when you get back," then he left.


	44. Semifinals begain! Shika x Ino fluff!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo!

Gaara: where did sasuke go? i don't like taking his place

ILI: mission

Gaara:sigh:

Itachi: you get use to it

**Alien26: **yes i did, here it is, and yes i know :cough it helps for something i added in this chapter cough:)

**Matt and T.K.: **ya... gaara's past is disturbing

Disclamer: i'm working out a deal... kinda... not really...no, no i'm not

Alien26 did most of this chapter so an extra thanks to him!

* * *

Hayate stepped up, coughed for a second, and said, "Now we move to the semi-finals of the exam." The screen lit up again, but this time with a tournament chart. This was what it read:

Gaara vs. Nara Shikamaru  
Fujiwara Taiki vs. Uchiha Sasuke  
Hyuuga Neji vs. Kawazoe Takumi  
Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hamano Kazuma  
Hyuuga Hinata vs. Avalon Kagome  
Tenten vs. Yamashita Ayumi  
Temari vs. Suzuki Taiki  
Haruno Sakura vs. Shiraishi Takumi  
Yamanaka Ino vs. Chiba Sachiko  
The rest are O.C. vs. O.C. battles

Now, the first match is: Gaara vs. Shikamaru

Shikamaru instantly raised a hand. "I resign! I won't fight!" Hayate then declared Gaara winner as Shikamaru walked to the locker rooms. (A/N: this is a different place then the first round.)

Sakura took 20 steeps away from Ino. She was going to EXPLODE! "THAT LAZY-ASS!" she yelled then ran towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Shikamaru just wanted to grab his jacket. Too troublesome to get it later. But the locker slammed shut and he didn't even close it. Shikamaru jumped back in shock.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ino yelled.

"Ino…this is the _boys _locker room," he said dully.

"SCREW THAT! WHY DID YOU RESIGN?"

"You…don't know what Gaara can do…"

"Yes I do! I saw him fight Lee and I've seen him the past two years!"

"NO! You don't understand! You have no idea." His voice started to shake and his eyes dulled, remembering yesterday. This scared Ino.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" Ino didn't know what to do. This is the first time she REALLY saw Shikamaru scared.

"Shika…" The only thing she could think to do was to hug him, so she did. The next thing she knew, Shikamaru had pressed his lips to hers. _'WHAT THE! OMG! SHIKAMARU IS KISSING ME!'_ But the young genius quickly pulled away, face as red as Hinata's.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he kept saying over and over again, really fast. _'God, she's going to kill me!'_ But instead of getting mad, Ino smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's go back!" Shikamaru only nodded.

* * *

The next match is Fujiwara Taiki vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Both contestants walked up to the center ring. Hayate jumped out of the way. Sasuke readied a kunai. Taiki held up a hand.

"Before we fight," Taiki said. "I would like to shake your hand. May the best man win."

Sasuke hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook it. Suddenly, Taiki pulled Sasuke up to him and kneed him in the stomach. He then punched him to the side, throwing the Uchiha across the arena. Sasuke, coughing blood, grimaced.

"That was a dirty trick," he growled. Taiki smirked.

"All's fair in love and war. I believe you've heard of this, no?" Sasuke smirked back. He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Taiki, shoving his fist into Taiki's head. Taiki quickly got on his feet, turning to look at Sasuke. He started to grin. His metal backpack opened up to reveal four, large, steel legs holding him up (Co-AN: For all you Zim fans, you know what Im talking about.)

The Shadow ninja now stood a meter taller than before. The extra appendages quickly shot Taiki in front of Sasuke, head-butting him. Before the raven-hair could get up again, he was lifted up and punched in the stomach before thrown into the air like a rag doll. A smiling Taiki slowly walked over towards Sasuke, his sharp legs crunching the ground beneath them. Sasuke struggled to get on his feet, his body shaking with weakness.

"Get up, Uchiha," Taiki snarled, "so I can kill you the right way." Sasuke's eyes now were red, activating the Sharingan. He jumped towards where Taiki was fist ready to use. Taiki easily dodged it, but did not see the foot flying at his face. His head looked up at the ceiling, but the spider-like structure held. One metal leg aimed its tip at Sasuke, who deflected it with his kunai. Unfortunately, another leg inserted itself in his shoulder. He screamed in pain, gritting his teeth at the end. Taiki cocked his head to the side, making a cracking noise.

Spikes emitted from the sides of the legs, and through Sasuke. He screamed louder this time. Using the impaling leg, he threw Sasuke behind him, the individual spikes ripping his shoulder apart. Blood flowed from the tear like a river.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Sakura said, her emerald eyes fixed in concern on Sasuke. Sasuke shakily got up and started to charge up a Chidori. The spider legs slowly crunched over to him. When he was finished, Sasuke charged under Taiki, despite the blood flow. Taiki tried to turn around quick enough. Sasuke leaped into the air and shoved the Chidori into the backpack device. A large explosion resulted. When the smoke cleared, Taiki was on the floor, a hole in his body. The metal legs stuck to the ground like tombstones. Sasuke, still breathing, clutched his wound and tried to stay awake.

"Winner! Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate yelled. The medic ninjas quickly carried Sasuke away from the arena to the hospital. As they exited, Naruto looked to see who was in the stretcher. He was leaning on crutches. Naruto stared at Sasuke's weakened state. When they were gone, he continued go up the balcony without the help of the crutches. Hinata's heart swelled with joy when she saw Naruto.

"Next match: Hyuuga Neji vs. Kawazoe Takumi!" Hayate said before coughing again.  
Neji walked down the staircase, his eyes mere slits as he glared at Takumi. Takumi grinned back. Both stood in the center ring, waiting for the command. Hayate finally threw his hand down. Neji's eyes bulged as he activated his Byakugan. His eyes snapped wide open as he discovered a horrifying truth (no, he didn't forget his lunch)

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Takumi said in a nonchalant way. He pulled up his forehead protector to reveal a pearl white eye!

"How come he has a Hyuuga eye?" Naruto asked. Hinata bit her lip. There were rumors about a year ago that a shinobi had taken out one of the eyes of a branch house member and implanted it in exchange for his own. Looks like the rumors were true. She looked at Neji, worried about her cousin.

Neji, unusually tense, placed his body into the Gentle Fist stance. To his surprise, Takumi took the same stance. Neji charged. Both combatants were locked in a flurry of open-handed attacks, neither letting up the assault. During the fight, Takumi found a flaw in the attack and directed one hand to Neji's waist. Neji barely dodged it, wincing in pain. Takumi's lips spread into an evil smile. Neji sneered, then attacked again, using all of his training to defeat the Shadow ninja. Takumi only went faster in his attack.

Suddenly, Takumi used his index and middle finger to strike the area right under his sternum (the bone on your chest). Neji froze, and then coughed up blood on Takumi's arm. His eyes smoothed out as the Byakugan wore off. Red spots formed on his arm, revealing the location of his charka points. Takumi jumped and kicked Neji into the jaw. Neji tumbled on the ground before coming to a halt. He struggled to get up, but was never gotten the chance.

He tumbled across the arena, his mouth bleeding. Takumi then performed hand seals, holding out his hand when finished. Black charka concentrated in the palm of his hand, then shot towards Neji like a cannon. As it soared into the air, it took the form of a dragon with blood red eyes. The dragon collided with Neji's body, who screamed briefly. His body then hit the wall. Hayate quickly checked his pulse. He then screamed, "Medic!" before looking at Takumi. "Winner! Kawazoe Takumi!" (Co-AN: sorry, Neji fans!)

"Neji…" Tenten muttered, tears welding in her eyes.

"Shit," Tsunade mumbled. She quickly whispered something to Jiraiya and followed.


	45. Naruto and Hinata fightnot each other

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: MY COMPUTER IS BAKA! LIKE GAARA!

Gaara: -glar-

ILI: .

Itachi:...

**Alien26: **there is an evil perosn:looks around: when i read the zim thing i was laughing so hard!

**nightmare car: **YAY! EVIL GIR PLUSHIES!

**tentenrox: **go tenten! whee!

**rjectkd89: **lol

Disclamer: does it LOOK like i own naruto?

Alien26 helped a lot whith this chapter so an EXTRA thanks to him :throws party:

* * *

"Hey… Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said suddenly. 

"Hum?" Kakashi responded.

"Wasn't that crazy girl suppose be out judge for the second round? Anko something?"

Before Kakashi could say anything, a window broke as a cloth attached to some kunais came into the building. An extra kunai was aimed for Kakashi but he easily dogged it and sighed.

The sign unfolded and it read 'You're second judge, Anko Mitarashi!'

"Alright you rookies!" Anko yelled. "Get ready for some pain because… OH MY GOD! THE SECOND ROUND STARTED!"

"Yes…" Hayate said coldly, pissed off that Anko was late instead of early, like she was usually.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!

"Whatever," and he walked away, coughing.

"Ok! Sorry about that!" She sweatdropped. "Now let's see who's next!" She glanced up at the screen. "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hamano Kazuma!"

'_Great. A crazy, loud person who tries to kill Kakashi-sensei,' _Sakura thought.

Before Naruto started down the stairs, Sakura stopped him.

"Be careful, Naruto, she said. This guy specializes in illusions, so don't let your guard down." Naruto nodded. He handed his crutches to Hinata who briefly hugged him.  
Kazuma looked at the blond-haired kid, grimacing under his mask. Anko threw down her hand and jumped out of the way.

Naruto created five clones and immediately yelled, "Charge!" The group instantly surrounded Kazuma and attacked. Kazuma ducked so two clones smashed into each other, disappearing. Kazuma pulled out two kunai and struck at another clone. He tripped another by sweeping his foot and shoved a fist into a second. The last one was the original, who found a foot crashing into his chest.

After he hit the ground, Naruto quickly got on his feet and saw Kazuma performing hand seals. He shut his eyes and created four more clones. The clones charged again, but suddenly stopped. They froze in their place, allowing the shadow ninja access to their weak points. He was about to throw a shuriken at Naruto but found his fist smacking his face. But as he fell backward, his foot hit Narutos stomach region. While he doubled over, he proceeded to charging a Rasengan. Kazuma got on his feet in a rage, blood seeping through his mask. He performed hand seals, finally finding his attack. The ball of  
charka in Narutos hand dissipated. Hundreds of enemies surrounded him. He was about to attack one, when he remembered what Sakura said. Suddenly a shuriken sailed past him, slicing his leg.

'_If this is an illusion, then why is the pain real!' _he thought, clutching his leg. A person attacked, shoving a fist in his gut. The person then kneed him in the head.  
Naruto fell down, trying to think of what to do.

Sakura, in the real world, began hand seals, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura, don't, unless you want to disqualify yourself and Naruto," Kakashi said strictly.

"But if I don't," she said. "Then, Hinata would have to kill me." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think Naruto is more than capable of defeating an enemy without a persons help."

Back in the illusion, Naruto noticed in the fight the seal Sakura was making. He figured this was the one to make. He performed the seal, shouting, "Release!"

The army of enemies was torn away by an invisible force. His eyes adjusted to the real world just in time to see a kunai thrown at him by his real opponent. He deflected it just in time with his own kunai.

Kazuma was about to perform another illusion when suddenly he collapsed to his knees. He found that last illusion drained away most of his charka. He tried to get on his feet but saw Naruto charging at him with a spiraling ball of charka in his right hand.

"RASENGAN!" The ball hit Kazuma's chest with enough force to rip an oak tree out of the ground. Kazuma's body hit the wall behind him, creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared, a crater about three meters in diameter was created, Kazuma in the center. Hayate checked his pulse to see if he was alive. He figured the shadow ninja would be bed-ridden for at least a month.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto threw a fist in the air as his friends cheered for him. He ran up the staircase, and was instantly on the ground by an overjoyed Hinata.

"I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly before kissing him.

"Ahem," a smirking Tsunade said. Both broke the kiss to look at her, very red in the face.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said. "When did you get back?"

"Right around where Naruto won…"

"I ROCK! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, raising a fist in the air.

"The next match is: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Avalon Kagome," announced Anko.

Hinata got off the floor and began down the stairs.

Avalon Kagome was a girl with short black hair. She had brown eyes and was skinny. She wore body armor that protected her chest and waist. Her arms were clad in bandages, like Lee and covered with wrist guards. She also wore a rather skimpy skirt with shin guards and combat boots. Her mouth was covered in a metal mask, tiny holes punctured to allow her to breathe.

Anko raised her hand and was about to throw down her hand down if it weren't for an EXCEEDINGLY annoying chibi-Naruto waving Victory fans and screaming, "GO HINATA!"

Anko twitched from annoyance. _'Can expect nothing less from KAKASHI'S student!'_ she thought angrily.

Ignoring Naruto, she threw down her hand and jumped to safety.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood in the Gentle Fist stance. Wrist blades shot out of the guards, each one caked with blood. Kagome charged at Hinata, swinging the deadly blades at her opponent. Hinata pulled out a kunai and started to defend herself.

Kagome tirelessly pushed on, forcing the Hyuuga girl to move up against a wall. She swung a sword at Hinata's neck, who ducked in the nick of time. Seeing the opportunity, she shoved an open palm into Kaogme's stomach, effectively rendering her unconscious.

Anko checked Kaogme's pulse and announced, "Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!"

"YAY, HINATA!" screamed you-know-who. He immediately jumped off the balcony and play-tackled Hinata to the ground, who was beet red at such a public show." I knew you could do it, Hinata! I knew it!"

"N-Naruto, you're c-crushing me," a pained Hinata choked out.

"Oh, sorry!"


	46. Go Tenten and Temari! And a bear?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo people. sorry it took so long. the person who has been typing the story for the fights since i can't (Alien26) has been busy but no one is blaming him are we?

Gaara: yes, we are

ILI: -slaps Gaara on the head- NOT NICE!

Gaara: I DON'T CARE!

ILI: moving on... there are these books i've been reading, 'The Keys to the Kindgom' by Garth Nix. they are really good and if you want to read them, the first one is called 'Mister Monday'.

Itachi: Mister Monday...that's odd since today is Thursday

ILI: Thursday's name is Sir Thursday

Itachi: o.O

**digitalcat17: **oh my indeed!

**Alien26: **ya..i already answered your question... lol

**nightmare car: **yay! oh my... lol

**tentenroks: **thank you!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...court is already coming to my school and i don't need to go to a real one

An extra thanks to Alien26 for putting up with the typing! HUZAAH!

* * *

"Moving on," said Anko, "Our next match is Tenten and Yamashita Ayumi!"

Yamashita Ayumi looked like something out of the Goth clubs (A/N: lol Jackie! Emo and Goth people are taking over!). She had blond hair that fell to her shoulders and black eyeliner surrounding brown eyes. The eyeliner made streaks that traveled from her eyes to the back of her jaw. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a white cross on it, a dog collar, and black jeans cut just above her knees. She also wore combat boots. On her wrists were graphite colored blades, two on each wrist. Going across her chest diagonally was a band that had kunai hanging from it. On her back were two steel spears. Tenten figured Ayumi was a weapons master, similar to her. Anko raised her hand and threw it down.

Tenten instantly barraged her opponent with hundreds of needles like a machine gun. Ayumi simultaneously pulled out her spears and deflected them all. Then, she threw one at the first weapons master. Tenten wasn't fast enough to dodge the hurling projectile and was hit in the thigh. Blood seeped through her pants and she winced in pain. Ayumi took off the band holding the kunai and threw it in a whipping motion, sending all of the knives in motion. Tenten broke off part of the spear and used the piece to deflect the kunai. Then she took out two scrolls and commenced her ultimate weapons attack: the Soshoryu. All manner of weapons rained down upon the unsuspecting Ayumi, who's body was stuffed to the max in the hail of metal.

"Winner! Tenten!" shouted Anko. She then motioned medics to take care of the victor.  
"And now, for our next match: Temari vs. Jeri!" (Co-AN: EVILNESS!) (A/N: HUZAAH!)

(Warning! This section of the Chuunin tournament features extreme and excessive violence and so much blood and gore you will start stabbing your eyes out because its so horrible! In the meantime we will read something else.  
A pink panda hung on to a bamboo tree and was licking a leaf. Repeatedly  
Now, lets check if its done.)

Temari repeatedly stabbed Jeri in the stomach then we go back to the pink panda.

(Whoops! That was a close call. I knew a friend who saw a few seconds of that, and he started shouting I like to eat dog poo! And also poked out his eyes. Ok, now it's done.)

Temari stood in the balconies, a little bloodstain on her outfit. (A/N: Jeri is NOT dead! I like her)

"BIG SISTER!" Gaara yelled happily and hugged Temari.

"WHAT THE UCK!" Kankuro yelled at the display of affection.

"Temari likes to hurt people…" Gaara mumbled. "Yay!"

Back in Michigan...

"Now," sneered Snape. "We will move on to the geometry final."

"NO!" the whole class screamed

"I HATE MATH!" Wesley added.

"Detention Mr. –Rent CD plays in distance- !" Snape yelled. "You too Mss. –Rent CD still playing-."

"Yes sir…" Wesley and the JUST walking in Michelle said in a unison monotone voice.


	47. The semifinels end!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo, sup people?

Gaara: acting like jakcie...

ILI: so?

Gaara: well i hate you both so that would bother me

ILI: take off you hoser!

Gaara??

ILI: its from this movie from Canada i saw

Gaara: oh...

ILI: now, my CO writer would like to make a book announcement. i think that every chapter from now, either me or him will put down a good book to read!

Alien26: And for those of you looking for a good book to read, try Animal Farm. Even though its about a revolution in an animal farm, it actually is representing the Russian Revolution and how communism was started. It's a very good book.

ILI: so now you know that the Keys To The Kindgom series is good and Animal Farm! So go out and read! Did you know if you read 20 books a year, it is told to raise your reading levle?

Itachi: why would we care?

ILI: take off, you knob!

Itachi: go Canada!

**Kiara Adachi: **thanks! keep R&R!

**MikoHatome: **thanks!

**tentenrox: **lol i'm glad you think so

**Depr355i0NG4l: **here you go!

**Alien26: **its ok! really! gaara just has a temper problem but we're looking into it :)

**Princess Shadowcat:** go pandas!

**nightmare car: **oh my...lol

**digitalcat17: **they where sitting by the emo people? that's nere where dad and uncle max sit! but they're not emo...well max isn't...lol whoosh! lateness! i nned to know what julie lables us as...most likely therandom peoplebut i'll still ask...

Disclamer: meno own

and an extra bigthank you to Alien26 for putting up with me! he should get payed...really

* * *

"The next match": Then, Anko started acting like one of those referees from a boxing match, complete with uniform and microphone. "In the red corner: weighing in at  
250 fists-in-your-face, and personally trained by our great Hokage Tsunade-sama herself: the pink-haired kunoichi, the cherry blossom of doom! Haruno Sakura!" Silence reigned. Crickets chirped. "And in the blue corner: Weighing in at 135 pounds, it's a name you'd rather not hear! The one, the only…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" everybody yelled. Anko sweat-dropped and quickly changed back to her regular clothing.

"Bottom line: Haruno Sakura vs. Suzuki Shingen. OK? God!"

Shingen had forest green hair and equally green eyes. His attire was a t-shirt that read in yellow letters Otaku. He had black jeans and black boots. He had wrist blades as well as blades that extended from his wrist sideways. (Co-AN: If you do not like the costume too bad. Deal with it.)

Anko started the match and jumped out of the way. Sakura started off by making two copies of her self with the clone Jutsu. They all charged at Shingen. One clone was sliced up. Another met the same fate. But they were just used to confuse Sakura's opponent. Before Shingen had time to react, Sakura's fist connected with his face. His body traveled all the way to the wall and created a crater.

"Winner! Haruno Sakura!" Anko shouted.

"Thats my star pupil," Tsunade smirked.

"Was my student before yours," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Now the next match is this: Yamanaka Ino vs. Gaara!" Anko yelled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Just kidding," Anko said, grinning impishly. Ino started making plans about killing Anko afterwards. "Its Ino vs. Chiba Miharu."  
(Co-AN: Ok, WAY too lazy to describe Miharu, so USE YOUR IMAGINATION! (Creates a rainbow.))

Anko raised her hand and threw it down in the air. Miharu started the match by slamming his hands to the ground. The ground shook, and suddenly a pillar of earth tried smashing Ino into a pancake. Ino barely dodged it, before coming face to face with another pillar. Three other pillars after the first two tried to achieve the same goal. Miharu slammed his hands to the ground again, and the pillars quickly shifted into a large earth prison. Ino tried punching the prison with all her might, but instead made her hands dripping with blood. Suddenly, Miharu appeared inside the prison and began close quarters combat with Ino. Unfortunately, the kunoichi was losing.

Bruised, bleeding, and straining to stand up, Ino looked like a mess. There was no way she could withstand another assault and survive. Miharu saw this and jumped back away from Ino. He created a few hand signs and slammed his palms onto the ground once more. The earth prison began to close in on Ino. The space was getting smaller and smaller. Eventually she would be crushed if it wasn't for her quick observation that she could stop this. Since Miharu was in the same prison as she was, he wouldn't get away fast enough for her attack. She placed her hands in the signs for her trademark Jutsu: "Shintenshin no Jutsu" she yelled.

Ino's body slumped. Miharu suddenly shivered, and the earth prison stopped closing in. Then, Miharu raised his hand and declared, "I, Chiba Miharu, resign from this fight!"

"Winner by default! Yamanaka Ino!" Sakura squealed with delight. Shikamaru smiled.

(And now for the remainder of the OC battles!... ok, Im bored. Now we switch to the pink panda licking a leaf. Four hours later Ok, were done and now, lets move on to the FINALS!)

"Our first match for the finals:" Anko shouted. "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Desert!"


	48. A very short random chapter

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: this is just a really short random chapter

Gaara: -nodds-

ILI: and how! book talk! another good book to read is Hoot!

Gaara: hoot to you too

Itachi: no reviews yet, FYI

* * *

"Oh ya! I'm sooooo going to be a Chuunin! Believe it!" Naruto said happily as the group made their way out of the arena for the day.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Where are the exams going to be held tomorrow? Same place?" she asked, tugging at her coat to block out the cold wind.

"Um…at the main arena," he said, talking out his book.

"The main arena?" Sasuke asked. "Isn't that a kinda big place for exams? Since only Jounin and their students are allowed to go, that it."

"Oh… did I forget to tell you?" The 4 swetdroped.

"Yes…" they said in a monotone voice.

"Well the main matches of Chuunin exams are open to the whole village to view!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura cause Naruto and Hinata had gotten to a snowball fight and weren't paying attraction.

"Ya…" Kakashi mumbled. "Well…see ya!" and with a poof we was gone, not wanting to feel the wrath of his students.

"That…masked…perverted…FREAK!" Sakura yelled. "Now I'm going to be to nervous…with all those eyes on me…just waiting for me to do something cool or whatnot…" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Then a snowball hit him on the back of the head and him and Sakura got into a snowball fight with Naruto and Hinata. It was all very random.


	49. Finals begin! Gaara vs Sasuke!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo again

Gaara: hn...

ILI: i got to go so very quickly, another good book is The Thief Lord

Itachi: hn...

**Princess Shadowcat: **lol... i think

Disclamer: not mine, ok?

* * *

"Welcome to the main matches of Chuunin exams!" Tsunade said the next day. The arena was filled with members of every village. "The first match today is Gaara of the Desert vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" The whole place erupted with cheers and boos. 

Then the new ref, Genma, came on the arena.

Sasuke and Gaara walked in the idle of the huge fighting arena. "Now," Genma said. "The rules of the final rounds are the same. Just to remind you of what they are, no Jutsu is forbidden, also all advanced bloodlines are allowed. You fight until one of you dies or I say the match is over, understand?" The two nodded. "Very well, begin!" Genma threw his hands down and jumped out of the way.

Sasuke starred by jumping back a bit. Gaara's sand was already out and buzzing around him. Sasuke took out a few shuriken and threw them at Gaara. A sand Gaara popped up and caught the throwing stars between its sandy fingers.

Sasuke ran towards the sand Gaara. As he ran, the sand look-a-like blasted sand from its chest, aimed for the Uchiha survivor.

Sasuke's eyes winded in shocked and he jumped out of the way. In the air, Sand Gaara blasted some sand at Sasuke but he threw more shurikan, deflecting the sand.

'_God its cold!' _Gaara thought bitterly. _'Why does it have to be winter? You wouldn't even thing the Land of Fire would HAVE winter! I have the winter…hey! Like Mark from Rent! He said I hate the fall! Ha! I'm good…oh ya.'_

Sasuke turned in mid-air and kicked Sand Gaara's arms. They denigrated (sp?) and then re-grew. Sasuke fell but was able to use his hands to turn and spin up. Automatically, he brought his broken wrist to Sand Gaara's neck. Sand Gaara looked slightly shocked but then smirked as the sand started to cover Sasuke's arm. Sasuke took his other arm and hit Sand Gaara. He fall apart and didn't come back together.

Sasuke then ran towards Gaara but some sand shout up and blocked Sasuke's fist. Sasuke smirked and disappeared. Gaara gasped. Gaara turned around and there was Sasuke. He pulled his fist back and punched Gaara. He could have sworn that he was the shadow of Rock Lee behind the Uchiha.

He flew backward, his sand going with him. After the dust cleared, Gaara got up and glared at Sasuke. But Sasuke stayed in fighting stance. "Come," he said to Gaara. Gaara stood and automatically Sasuke ran towards him and kicked him up. Gaara flew backwards again.

As Gaara got up, Sasuke ran around him so he only looked like a black wisp. The sand turned into a ring and rose off the ground a few inches.

Sasuke then ran towards the sand and was able to do a flip and get over it.

He kicked Gaara in the face and before he fell, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's sash and the strap to his gourd. He then raised his knee and smashed it into Gaara stomach.

Sasuke then backed off. Gaara was on his knees, breathing heavily, his 'skin' chipping off. He slowly got up and formed some hand seals. "Sphere of Sand!" Gaara said as the sand rose up and formed a sphere shape.

"Ooo… this isn't good…" Temari said in a worried tone.

"Like I've said," Kankuro said, "Gaara is nuts and only cares about himself and will do anything to win a battle."

Soon the only part Sasuke could see of Gaara was his eye. Sasuke ran towards that hole but it closed and hard spikes shout out, cutting Sasuke.

He tried throwing some shuriken and kunais at the sphere but it didn't work. _'Why is it hard?'_ Sasuke asked himself. Suddenly, a hole opened from the sphere. Sasuke could see something moving inside, something big. Then he was able to see an eye and it wasn't the normal light green eye of Gaara but a sandy colored eye with a star like pupil.

Sasuke gasped as about 20 lines of sand shout out at once then the whole closed up. Sasuke was able to dodge all of them.

Then he ran backwards, towards the wall. Then he did some flips and ran up the wall. Once he was a good distance up, he performed some hand seals and the blueish white light of Chidori formed.

He activated his Sharingan as the light grew and almost looked evil in the light of the lighting blade.

A huge hole was being formed in the wall where the Chidori was. When Sasuke thought it was good, he pulled his left arm back, causing more wall to fall. He ran down the wall and then stuck his arm into the sand sphere. He cried out in pain as he tried to push his arm into the sand. Then he was pushed back, his bandages unraveling from his hand.

He winced in pain and gripped his wrist. The sphere fell apart and Gaara was standing there, breathing heavily, a hand over his bloody chest.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction but when Gaara opened his eyes Sasuke gasped. They where no longer light green but the same sandy color with the stared shape pupil. Gaara smirked and the wound closed. Sasuke noticed that his teeth where longer and sharper.

'_Is that the demon inside him?' _Sasuke wondered.

Suddenly Gaara's nails got longer and he grew a big sandy looking tail with purple wisps. He looked down at his hands and shirked. "Now Uchiha," Gaara said in a weird voice that sounded like a mix of his own and a demonic voice, "Prepare to die. I need…blood!"

The tail wisped around and hit Sasuke, forcing him to hit the wall of the arena. The force knocked his headband off and a trail of blood came from his scalp. Sasuke coughed and grabbed his stomach, sure that broke some ribs.

Gaara walked towards Sasuke and wiped the blood from his face with his index finger. It seemed to be absorbed into his skin. Sasuke seemed too weak to move. Gaara smiled and took out a kunai. He cut Sasuke's arm with it. Sasuke winced.

Gaara put his hand to the cut but then pulled back. "Ouch! What the…" Gaara's hand was steaming. He tired again but the same thing happened. Sasuke's wound started glowing and closed.

Right above where Gaara cut him, a star tattoo appeared. The Uchiha symbol was in the center of the star. Sasuke opened his eyes and the Sharingan was still activated but instead of his eyes being blood red, they where milky white, like a Hyuuga eye but with 3 teardrops in the center.

Gaara took a few steps back from Sasuke, clearly scared. Sasuke got up and tied his headband back on. He then vanished then came up behind Gaara and punched him the stomach so hard, everyone was sure that they heard something crack. Gaara slammed into the wall and coughed up some blood. Sasuke ran towards him again but Gaara was just able to make it out of the way. Good thing too because the wall shuddered under Sasuke touch.

"Well that's weird," Gai said.

"You THINK?" Zabuza asked.

"WORRY NOT YOUTHFUL ZABUZA!" Gai yelled. Kakashi smacked himself in the forehead. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ID WORNG WITH THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE BUT IT SEEMES THAT HE IS FASTER THEN THE YOUTHFUL LEE WITHOUT HIS WEIGHTS ON AND MYSELF COMBINED AND STRONGER THEN THE HOKAGE HERSELF!"

"YOUTHFUL?" Naruto yelled. "THAT OLD HAG! HAHAHA! YOUR SO FUNNY GAI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke was able to grab Gaara by the ankles. He spun him around and let go. Gaara flew across the arena and his head hit the wall with great force.

"Shouldn't someone stop him!" Temari asked in a high-pitched voice. "Sasuke could kill him!"

"They won't go anything unless Genma orders it," Kakshi said.

"Damn!"

After a few horrible painful blows, Gaara didn't get up again. His tail disappeared and his nails shrunk.

"Is he dead?" Kankuro asked. But then he saw Gaara's chest rise and fall slowly.

"Winner! Uchiha Sasuke!" Genma yelled. Sasuke smirked evilly then his eyes went back to normal, he gasped and passed out. Genma ordered two med-nins to come and they carried the two to the hospital wing.


	50. Go Naruto! and WHY is there a tank here?

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo

Gaara: sup?

ILI: you know, jackie pointed out to me that i wasn't nameing the authors ofthe books i was naming! so here they are!  
The Keys to the Kingdom, either Mister Monday, Grim Tuesday, Drowned Wendsday, or Sir Thurday -so far-: by Garth Nix  
Animal Farms by George Orwell  
Hoot by Carl Hiaasen  
Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke

Gaara: any new books?

ILI: yes. another good one is TTYL by Lauren Myracle but i bet only girls would like it but boys might too. TTYL also had a sequal, TTFN but i haven't gotten a chance to read that one yet casue i'm still reading Sir Thursday.

Gaara: ... your a slow reader

ILI: am not! i just don't want to finish cause Lady Friday hasn't come out yet

Gaara: suuuuuuuure

Itachi: shut up now

**nightmare car: **you like to destory things, don't you? lol

**digitalcat17: **yes chapties! yes i know my spelling sucks. working will commence! huzaah! and screw max and alex! go emo people!

**Alien26: **thank...you! i would like to thank the academy!

**Neko Tenten: **i'm sorry neji had to loose! but if you countiune to read my stories, in my sequal, i'll think you'll be happy on how neji does! -

**TrunksgirlBlaze27: **ya there are a lot of fighting chapters but after exams, which are almost done, there will only be one more...i think

**MikoHatome:** thanks!

Disclamer: no me no own

and an extra big thanks to Alien26 for helping me and putting up with all my crap! he typed this chapter with only very small revisions by me! he is truly the better writer and thanks to him, you can enjoy the horried bloodyness of exams! yay bloodyness!

* * *

Genma approached the ring. "Now, we shall move on to our next match!" he announced. But before he could utter another word -BOOM! - Suddenly a wall of the ring was destroyed. Out of the smoke and falling debris came a tank? The tank grinded to a stop, allowing everyone to stare at it in wonder. Then, the hatch opened up, and out popped Wesley wearing a WWII German helmet and goggles over the helmet.

"Guten Tag!" he yelled, "Which means in German, Good day!" He hopped down the tank and proceeded into the crowd section. Then he started talking to himself. "We're not going to get in trouble!" he said to nothing. "Screw Snape and his detention! I don't care if he stops me from graduating! Which he might because he's a teme." He paused. "I don't care if it is on tape!" Another pause. "I was most likely going to get more detentions! Now let's watch!"

Genma cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the next match is: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kawazoe Takumi."

"WOO-HOO! GO NARUTO!" screamed the twenty year old. Silence reigned. A cricket chirped quietly. Everyone stared at him strangely, and then turned to the ring.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun," Hinata said worryingly. Naruto simply grinned.

"Thanks Hinata! Don't worry, I will be!" Then, he walked to the center of the ring. His opponent, Takumi, was smiling cruelly and cracking his knuckles. Genma raised his hand, threw it down, and then jumped out of the way.

Naruto jumped back a few feet and created his favorite seal, forming ten clones of himself. They all charged at Takumi, who now had his headband pulled up to reveal his stolen Hyuuga eye. He counterattacked by swiping his foot of one clone and using it to strike another. Both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then, he took the Gentle Fist Stance and struck three more clones dead center in the chest. The last five all took positions around him, and jumped into the air to attack him. They all struck simultaneously. But what they hit was a wall of charka that surrounded Takumi. He spun around in place, and the wall of charka deflected the Naruto clones out of the way, destroying their existence.

Every Hyuuga watching was shocked. How had a non-Hyuuga ninja learned their secrets? It was near impossible for that to happen. Even Naruto stood rooted to the ground. Takumi looked at him, his cold eyes piercing through his.

"Now you see why I cannot be defeated, at least by the likes of you," he said, smiling evilly.

"Never judge people at first glance," Naruto replied, "because they might kick your sorry ass!" He now created twenty clones of himself and they all charged at Takumi. Takumi knew he had to use his Kaiten wisely in order to defeat the horde once more.

He took the Hyuuga fighting stance once more and started fighting. Takumi's arms were a blur of fast movements in order to defeat the Naruto clones. Disposing of all of them took nearly a minute of fighting (Co-AN: I understand that a minute of fighting may not seem very long to the average person, but when you're in the fight, one minute can last an eternity if you're on the receiving end of an onslaught). Executing his Kaiten once more on the last three clones, Takumi started panting. That last attack had slowly drained most of his stamina, and both fighters knew this information. However, Naruto was also gasping for air. There was only one thing left to do. He formed his favorite seal once more, only creating five clones.

Takumi smirked. "Is that the best you can muster?" he chuckled a bit before charging and destroying one of the clones. Suddenly, he felt one of the clones kicking him in the head. "No, this is!" Naruto and his squadron quickly got in position. Four of them simultaneously kicked Takumi into the air, shouting, "U-ZU-MA-KI!" The fifth allowed the original Naruto to jump into the air, and he landed a fist into Takumi's face.  
"NARUTO RENDAN!" Takumi hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, his head rising an inch from the ground, but he failed, and it hit the ground again. Genma checked his pulse, and then turned to face the crowd.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd went wild. They had seen how well he had done at the last Chuunin exam, so they started cheering sooner than before. Naruto could only feel proud of himself that he had passed the Chuunin exam finally as he ran back to the balcony for the competitors.

When he arrived, a very proud-looking Hinata was waiting.

"Good job, Naruto-kun," she said, and then she ran up to him to hug him tightly. He returned the embrace, and they would have stayed like that if it weren't for Sakura clearing her throat loudly. Naruto looked annoyed as he broke the embrace.

"Don't think you're any different! I saw you kissing Sasuke all over him at the infirmary!" With that said, Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that!" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.


	51. Go Hinata, Temari, and Sakura!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yello!

Gaara: shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something? it IS 6:24! A.M!

ILI: hey! i'm ready! i get up like 30 minutes eariler then i have to!

Gaara:...that's just dumb...

ILI: dumb like a moose gaara, dumb like a moose

Gaara: o.O

ILI: i would just like to say, Happy Passover and Happy Easter!...even though passover doesn't start until sundown tonight and easter isn't until sunday...but oh well!

Gaara: holidays...:sudders:

ILI: ok then...another good book is An Acquaintance With Darkness by Ann Rinaldi...well i haven't READ it yet but in my school, i'm not sure about all schools, but we have a choice of like 5 or 6 books that we can pick from to read fro L.A class and that was the one i picked but i donno if i'm reading that yet or not...i DID read the first 2 chapters and that was good. also a good book is Girl In Blue by the same person

Itachi: books...

**icydragon14: **woot! garth nix! no i haven't read those yet but they are on my list of books to read. hopefully i'll get to them over summer -

**MikoHatome: **thanks. the tank is there because eariler, Wesley had won it and he went there. it took me a while to remember that -'

**nightmare car: **oh my...lol

**digitalcat17: **woot! emo! YES I KNOW I STILL HAVE YOUR BOOK! woot! getting high off markers! that happened to me once when i was drawing on a balloon...-' yay! the candle doesn't care! peace out yo!

**Alien26: **it's no problem! its true! and yes, yay bloodyness! o.O i think SOMEONE person from CA. doesn't like a certin car O.o

Disclamer: me no own but saturday naruto comes back to cartoon network! and i have the right to be happy about that so in y'all face!

and an extra thanks to Alien26! huzaah! i swear the fights would not be as good if i was typing them! -throws cool spring brake/thank you party!-

A/N: -mocking my principal- now remember, spring brake doesn't start until 10:33 on thursday so until then, you have to get all your work done and get to class on time!  
lol jackie! she's been saying that all week! we GET it!

* * *

"Our next match is: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Tenten!" announced Genma.

The two kunoichi started towards the center of the ring. Genma threw down his hand and jumped out of the way.

Tenten took out two needles and threw them at Hinata. Hinata ducked under them, her eyes in Byakugan mode. She charged at Tenten with a kunai in her hand. The two started trading off blows, the sound of steel clashing steel in the air. Tenten then took out a scroll with her free hand, but it was soon impaled by one of Hinata's shuriken.

The weapons master jumped into the air, took out a second scroll, and yelled Soshoryu! From the open scroll she took out multiple weapons and threw them at Hinata. Hinata then executed the Kaiten, deflecting the weapons away from her. While she was in the air, Tenten then pulled out two more needles and threw them at Hinata. Hinata didn't have time to deflect it. The needles plunged into her head.

Her body fell down and turned into a log. Tenten realized what happened, and turned her head to her landing spot. There was Hinata in the Hyuuga Gentle Fist style, ready to do some damage to Tenten's charka system.

The battle ended as soon as Tenten fell on her back, unable to get up.

"Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!" The crowd cheered.

When she returned to the balconies, she found all her friends cheering like wild and Naruto holding her in a love-death grip.

"That was AWESOME, Hinata!" he shouted, smiling. Although having difficulty breathing, Hinata smiled as well.

(A/N: sorry tentenroks and any other Tenten lover! I promise, in my next story, Tenten will be more successful!)

"Our next match is between Temari and (insert new name)!" Genma said.

'_Thank GOD Gaara isn't here!' _Temari though happily. Or then she would have been way too nervous.

(Ok, really lazy today, so no unnecessary Chuunin battle needed here. Temari won.)

When Temari got back, Kankuro looked shocked! "I…I HATE YOU MORE THEN LIFE IT SELF AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE LIFE!" he yelled. Temari could only smile…AND punch him very hard in the arm. "Ouch! Damn!"

"Good job, Temari," Sakura said.

"Yeah, good job, you're a Chuunin now!" Ino declared.

"Now for our next match," Genma announced. "Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino."

There was silence between Sakura and Ino. They both looked at each other with a grave and serious face. Nothing was said to them either by their friends, for they didn't know what to say.

Genma raised his hand, and threw it down to start the match. At first nothing happened. Neither contestant moved an inch. Then, Sakura started taking off her headband and putting it on her forehead. Ino, taking in the notion, did the same. She then held out her hand.

"May the best kunoichi win." Sakura didn't say anything at first, and then shook Ino's hand.

"It's a deal, Ino-pig." They both smirked before fighting.

Ino narrowly missed Sakura's fist as it made a crater from the impact. She took out a shuriken and threw it at the pink-hair. Sakura took out her own shuriken and threw it at the spinning projectile. Both weapons clashed and hit the ground. Sakura jumped over the crater and started throwing powerful roundhouses at her friend. The other kunoichi could only dodge.

She was well aware of Sakura's freakish strength and that if one of her feet lightly tapped her, she would be flying. Then, she had an idea. Instead of backing away another step, she ducked under the next kick and gave Sakura an uppercut to the chin. It wasn't as powerful as Sakura, but the position would make up for it. The pink-hairdos body flew up ten feet before hitting the ground. She quickly rolled up to a standing position before charging again.

Ino prepared for her special attack. She held up her two hands and shouted "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

But when she did this, Sakura did something unexpected: She slid on the ground while running. This gave Sakura an instant cover from Ino's mind switching technique. Ino's body slumped. Genma knew it would take a few minutes before Ino's mind reattached to her body. He turned to the crowd.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"


	52. Tenten's anger,the Uchiha curse and more

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: woot! spring brake! woot bored!

Gaara: yes...woot...

ILI: so blah! that's why i need to make you OOC

Gaara: AGGG!

ILI: -V now for book talk! The Boyfriend List by E. Lockhart was good but girls might only like it

Itachi: -happy-

ILI: ..? why are you happy?

Itachi: I'M COMING UP SOON!

ILI: oh ya! the story is almost done! OMG :O

Itachi: me happy -happy-

**MikoHatome: **i'm sorry! i think this one is longer!

**Alien26: **woo! isright my friend, woo! is right

**digitalcat17: **yay! yes books are cool. you go then! i think julie called us 'weird beyond compreation' lol

**Kitsuya: **wait...what? i'm counfused! but thanks though!

**Neko Tenten: **you'll see - and your welcome! i tried to keep passover but i couldn't-'''

Disclamer: they can stop me from owning naruto but not everone else!

Some of this chapter is for all Tenten lovers!

* * *

When Sakura got back, everyone cheered. 

"YAY SAKURA!" Naruto yelled happily, showing random drawings of Sakura beating up Ino. Sakura only blushed and wished Sasuke was there too.

(A/N: there where some random OC battles but that's too troublesome)

After the final match, Tsunade made an announcement.

"And with that, the Chuunin exams come to a close! A reminder for everyone who didn't pass exams, you can re-try in 6 months in the Village Hidden in the Wind."

"At least Gaara and myself won't have to travel to go," Kankuro mumbled, but also slightly worried because if they where home, it was a good chance for another assassination attempt.

"And for all the winners," the 5th continued, "the Chuunin Promotion ceremony will take place…when ever Sasuke snaps out of it!" And with that, everyone was aloud to leave.

* * *

"COME YOUTHFUL TENTEN! WE MUST VISIT YOUTHFUL NEJI AND LEE IN THE HOSPITAL!" He had anime tears running down his face at the mention of Lee, though he had already and surprisingly (sp?) snapped out of his coma. 

"Sure Gai-sensei," Tenten replied. Even though she wanted to see Lee and make him feel better (he was really depressed when Tsunade told him that there was a very good chance he could never be a ninja again but there was a surgery that had a 50 successes rate but a 50 chance of dieing during it) and she REALLY wanted to see Neji but she wanted to make that Takumi SUFFER for what he did to Neji!

As they where walking out of the arena, she spotted a person with their headband over their eye but instead of the swirly Konoha symbol, there was a star in the center.

Rage filled the weapon master at the sight of Takumi. "Gai-sensei… I'll meet you there, there's something I have to do," and before Gai could reply, she was off.

* * *

"I'll see you guys in a hour or something," Takumi said to Taiki and Kazuma. They nodded and left. 

Takumi walked down the path and into the training area. _'In 6th months, I won't lose,'_ he though as he trained.

Suddenly about 10 different weapons JUST missed him. He cried out in shock. He grabbed a kunai and took a fighting stance. "Show yourself!" he commanded. The only responded was more weapons that did hit him!

This continued until Tenten though he had enough. Takumi was on the floor, had passed out, and was bleeding from many different areas. Tenten wrapped his wounds slightly; just enough so he wouldn't die from blood loss and just left him there. _'Someone will find him,' _she though as she broke out in a run towards the hospital.

* * *

Neji sat on his bed, crossed legged, and deep in meditation. 

"Come in Tenten," he said, not moving. Tenten blushed slightly and walked into the room. Neji felt added weight on the bed and opened his pearly white eyes to see Tenten sitting on the edge of the bed. "How'd you do?"

"Hinata beat me," she said. Neji twitched. His YOUNGER COUSIN became Chuunin and NO ONE on his teammates had! She was a rookie and he wasn't!

"That's…nice," he managed to say. He had a feeling his uncle would be having a LONG talk with him when he got home. Neji noticed that there was some blood on Tenten's top. "Why is there blood on your shirt?" Tenten blushed slightly.

"I kinda…beat up that Takumi guy for almost killing you." That made Neji blush slightly too.

"Why?" Neji asked. Tenten answered him by kissing him. His white winded in shock but then closed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"YOSH!" yelled a voice from the door. "Oh my…" They quickly broke apart and Tenten jumped off the bed, both their faces beet red. Gai had anime tears flowing down his face. "YOUTHFUL LOVE IN THE HEART OF THIS BITTER WINTER!"

When Gai was crying his eyes out, Neji called Tenten over and whispered, "When I get out of here, want to go out?" Tenten turned bright red again and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to visit Lee! See ya!" and she ran out of the room.

"YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai started crying harder.

'_God kill me,'_ Neji thought. _'Or Gai…that would be ok too!'_

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke woke up but couldn't go home yet so Tsunade decided to Chuunin Promotion ceremony in the hospital. 

There was a table with the Chuunin vests in Sasuke's room and only the winner, teammates, and sensei where aloud to come, since the room was so small. It also helped that Gaara and Sasuke where sharing a room, though Gaara was still in a coma (they think. They also think that he's really embarrassed and just doesn't want to show his face.)

"Now that you have passed every task in the Chuunin exams, you are now rightfully Chuunin. With that ranking, you now can be a mission leader and go on solo missions. Also, you have to start thinking about your final goal as a shinobi, may that be a teacher, med-nin, ANBU, Jounin, Special Jounin, Jounin sensei, an examiner, liaison, or in Naruto's case, maybe even trying to become the leader of your village." Everyone could have sworn that Gaara snorted at that.

"You don't need to decide right away but soon, because your decision will tell you who is the right teacher for you. In most cases it's you sensei but sometimes it isn't. And with that, where are your vests!" She handed each one a light green vest with the red and black swirl on the back. They all put it on proudly. "Now get out of this room so Gaara can pretend to sleep and Sasuke can actually sleep."

* * *

During the next week, not much happened. Naruto mailed his tape to Michelle, Neji and Tenten went out on their date, Shikamaru ended up in the hospital for being late to his and Ino's first date, Gaara and Sasuke left the hospital, Tsunade had locked herself in her office and didn't come out and most importantly, Sasuke did a hell of a lot of research until, finally, he called everyone to his apartment. 

When they got there, Sasuke was at his desk, it full with papers and books. He was turned around in the chair so he was looking out the window and the chair was facing them.

"I have called you here today to explain why I spazzed at exams," he said, not yet turning around.

"AND THAT WOULD BE…?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's vein was so big everyone could see it behind the chair.

"I'm getting to it!" Sasuke yelled, still not turning around. He cleared his throat and started again.

"I went back to the Uchiha area and went through the liberty for SOME answer! And this is that I discovered." He spun around in his chair, got up, and slammed his hands on the little desk, making everything on the desk pop up and the desk itself crake slightly.

"October! 1409! 5 brothers of the Uchiha clan where the ones who proved that the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan where connected somehow! When they where about 10 years old, Sharingan fully developed in 2, Two dots in 2 and one dot in one, something happened where their eyes turned Hyuuga white but the dots remained! Along with the whiteness, they gained unnatural straight and speed. For about 15 years the powers could be controlled and they gave each other this tattoo," he pointed the tattoo now on his upper right arm, "to symbolize who they where! They also discovered that even their eyes where in that state; they could perform the Hyuuga's family Justus.

"But then all 5 lost control of the power! It was so bad for 3 or the 5, they where forced to leave! One moving to Spain! One to Malaysia! And one to the normal part of Japan! I don't know if their line continued or not.

"Back to the point though! After they stopped using the power, people started calling it the 'Uchiha Curse' because no one other then the 5 brothers ever had it and it only passed down along their bloodline!

"And as it turns out, one of the remaining brothers was Itachi and my great-great-great-great- who knows how many 'greats' grandfather! And the other was my cousin Obito's great-great-great-great- who knows how many 'greats' grandfather! So now since Obito is dead and no one knows what happened to the other 3's families, the only two people with this power is my traitor brother and me! And I'm done! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"


	53. Lee's surgery, Music, Itachi attacks

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: yo ag-

Itachi: SHUT UP! I'M IN THIS CHAPTER!

ILI: ok, ok, ok sheesh

**digitalcat17:** thank you! yes, sasuke was VERY nice! lol. yes we are and yeswe knew that! huzaah!

**Neko Tenten: **lol

Disclamer: i don't own naruto, rent, system of a down, linkin park, or evenencence (sp?)

extra thanks to Alien26 for doing the fight and giving me the song lyrics!

* * *

A few months passed and Gai made an announcement to his team.

"The Hokage have worked so hard on this but finally she figured out a way where she can give Lee his surgery with a 51 chance of survival!"

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee cried, throwing his crutch out of his hand and running the best he could to Gai, giving him a big hug and crying. Tenten was crying too and Neji was actually smiling.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

* * *

Lee's surgery was arranged for the next week and that week flew by so fast!

Everyone came and waited with Gai, Neji, and Tenten, even The Sand Siblings and Zabuza's team, who where all too lazy to go home.

Gai couldn't sit still. He passed back and forward until he was about 3 feet into the ground.

"Gai… your in the ground," Kakashi and Zabuza pointed out.

"I LIKE THE GROUND! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" he yelled. They just shrugged and Kakashi went back to his book and Zabuza went back to playing rock, paper, scissors with Haku.

* * *

Hours and hours passed. Rin, who was the Hokage's head med-nin for this surgery came out every now and then to reassure everyone that things where going ok and Lee wasn't dead or something.

Every time she came out Gai started crying. "YOUTHFUL LEE DIED!" he always yelled. Rin would sigh.

"No Gai. Lee isn't dead and everything is ok." Kakashi couldn't help but snicker at how Gai was bothering his old teammate.

Finally she came out again.

Gai: "YOUTHFUL LEE DIED!"

Rin: -sigh- "No Gai. Lee isn't dead."

"GOOD!" Gai yelled.

"But…"

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"No…"

"Oh…"

'"He's done with the surgery and has moved into recovery. Tsunade-sama believes that he should make a full recovery!"

"YAY! MY YOUTHFUL LEE'S BURING YOUTH WILL NOT BE PUT OUT AT HIS YOUNG, YOUTHFUL AGE!"

* * *

The next day, Rin and Kakashi where talking about Lee's surgery.

"I swear! I'm going to kill that green loving, spandex wearing, bowl-haircut, FREAK!" Rin yelled.

"Get in line," Kakashi welcomed.

"FINE! I WILL!" Suddenly, Kakashi felt that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Do you have a bad feeling?" he asked.

"No…"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"I read in one of Tsunade-sama's books that sometimes you can sense problems in people who are of great importance to you but no one else can."

"Oh shit…"

* * *

"I'm bored!" Wesley complained.

It had been about a two months since they graduated collage but Jackie, Michelle, or himself where unable to gain a steady job but when they where in school, Snape made Michelle and Wesley move on campus so they wouldn't be late and Jackie moved in too and after school, they left the campus and moved into an apartment together in Detroit.

"Us too," Michelle and Jackie replied.

"What day is it?" Jackie asked.

"Um…April 12th," Michelle replied.

"Happy Passover!" Wesley said happily. "Going to keep Passover?" (A/N: keeping Passover is not eating yeast. I think there is more to it but I donno. I never went to Hebrew school -')

"How can she keep Passover when she doesn't eat?" Jackie asked before a pillow collided with her face.

"Haha! Very funny you baka hoser!"

"Foolish Yankee!"

"Baka hoser!"

"Foolish Yankee with now short brown hair, glasses, and who never takes off gloves AND who is EMO!"

"Baka hoser with now long brown and still has glasses who is GOTH!"

"_I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be! You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me!" _Wesley sang the first few lines of the 'Emo Song'. (A/N: that's a real song, FYI!http/ )

Girls: o.O

"What?"

"Nothing," the both mumbled.

In the background, the Rent soundtrack was playing.

_There are those who shield their hearts. Those who quit before they start. Who've frozen up the part of them that feels. In the dark they've lost there sight, like a ship without a star in the night but hold on tight. Love heals._ (Song, Love Heals from Rent but its not in the movie)

"Want to practice?"

"Sure."

"How bout 'Hypnotize', 'Numb' and, 'Bring Me To Life'?"

"Sure."

"WOOT! SYSTEM OF A DOWN ROCKS!" Wesley yelled.

* * *

For this song, Wesley sings lead, Jackie plays guitar and sings back up and Michelle plays drums.

Wesley: _Why don't you ask, the  
kids at Tienamen Square  
is fashion the reason  
why they were there?_

Jackie: _They disguised it,  
hypnotized it  
Televsion  
made you buy it_

Wesley: _I'm just sitting  
in my car and_

Both: _waiting for my-_

Wesley: _She's scared that I will  
take her away from there  
her dreams and her country  
left with no one there_

Jackie: _Mesmerize the  
simple-minded  
Propaganda  
leaves us blinded_

Wesley: _I'm just sitting  
in my car and_

Both: _and  
waiting for my  
girl._ _I'm just sitting  
in my car and  
waiting for my  
girl. I'm just sitting  
in my car and  
waiting for my  
girl._

-Wicked drum and guitar duet-

Both:_ I'm just sitting  
in my car and  
waiting for my  
girl. I'm just sitting  
in my car and  
waiting for my  
girl._

"WOOT! I LOVE THIS SONG! I LOVE SYSTEM OF A DOWN!"

"I thinks Wes is on water," Michelle said.

"Hehe," Jackie said. (A/N: me, Jackie, and our friend Laura said out friend Julie is on water because she acts high so it's a natural high!)

"I like water…" he said.

"LET'S DO NUMB!" Jackie said happily.

For that song, Jackie did lead, Michelle did guitar and backup and Wesley did drums.

Jackie: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes_

Michelle: _Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow_

Jackie: _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Michelle: _Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow_

Both:_ I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

Jackie: _Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you_

Michelle: _Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow_

Jackie: _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Michelle: _Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow_

Jackie: _And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Both: _I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you And I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

Jackie: _I've become so numb_

Michelle: _Tired of being what you want me to be_

Jackie: _I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

Michelle: _Tired of being what you want me to be_

"I think someone in this room is numb!" Jackie said, looking at Michelle's direction, only to receive a glare. Wesley did that rim sort thing where someone makes a joke.

"Funny…veeeeeeeeeeeeeery funny," she hissed.

"Let's do the next songy!"

For this song Michelle sang led, Wesley backup and guitar and Jackie drums.

Michelle: _How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become _

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

_Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Bid my blood to run_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Before I come undone_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Bid my blood to run_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Before I come undone_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

_Wesley: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Michelle: Bring me to life_

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead

_Wesley: _All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

_Michelle: _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

_Wesley: _Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more

_Michelle: _Bring me to life

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Wake me up inside_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Wesley: _Wake me up_

Michelle: _Bid my blood to run_

Wesley: _I can't wake up_

Michelle: _Before I come undone_

Wesley: _Save me_

Michelle: Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

_Wesley: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

_Michelle: _Bring me to life

"WOOT!" Jackie said.

Then they went back to doing nothing.

"You know," Wesley said, "I think I screwed up a few times, can we do it again?"

"Sure," they both said.

"Ok, from the top once more!" Wesley yelled.

But before they could begin picking up their instruments, CRASH! A hole was made from the wall! As the dust cleared, a man with a black trench coat and a paper hat walked to the trio.

"How the hell are we going to pay for that, let alone explain it!" Wesley said.

"Good evening," he said with a cruel calculating voice. "You are, I presume, Wesley (air horn), Michelle (air horn), and Jackie (air horn), yes?"

No one moved an inch. Finally, Wesley spoke up. "Uhh, y-yes, why?"

'_There's something about him that's familiar,'_ he thought. _'But I don't know what.'_

The cloaked man lifted his head. His eyes were blood red, his iris surrounded by three black teardrops.

"What are you doing here, Itachi"? Michelle asked.

"How do you know who he is!" Jackie asked.

"He looks JUST like Sasuke but with longer hair!"

"Oh…"

The trio taking their fighting stances.

Itachis eyes simply narrowed. "Your suffering," he replied. "And…the suffering of others, of course."

In the blink of an eye, he kneed Wesley in the gut so hard; he flew through the wall and onto the street. Without hesitation, he punched Jackie out the new hole-in-the-wall with the twenty year old, and kicked Michelle in the jaw to join them. It took them awhile to get back on their feet, but as they did, Itachi noticed that their all three of their eyes had changed to a blood red with one black teardrop in the center.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. _'Inserting… VERY inserting.'_

Wesley started first. He instantly created a large water dragon, even though there wasn't any water around. The dragon collided with the traitor's body, creating a huge explosion of water and steam. Michelle created a few hand signs and fired a flame dragon from her mouth. Before the steam had even dissipated, the second dragon connected to the target again. Jackie did the same thing. When the flames eventually died down, Itachis clothes were partially burnt and wet. The ends of his hair were singed off. The trench coat was burnt off, revealing his sleeveless black shirt and black pants. _'The people back at HQ aren't going to like that! And it will take like 2 months to get my hair ok again! Shit!'_

The trio created another barrage with kunai and shuriken. Itachi deflected most of the projectiles with his own kunai, but a few shuriken his left arm and his left foot. His eyes closed, and then opened again, revealing a weird spiral shape instead of 3 teardrops.

Suddenly, the three were in a trance.

Wesley, Michelle, and Jackie had found himself strapped onto a cross. They saw Itachi with a sword in his hand.

"For the next seventy-two hours, I will torture you until you cannot defend yourself," he said, thrusting the sword into their stomachs. They screamed in pain. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. And every time the sword poked through flesh, their wounds healed instantly so Itachi could stab it again. Then he spoke, "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go."

In reality, of course, this only took a few seconds. Wesley, Michelle, and Jackie fell down to the ground in exhaustion. Itachi stood over their prey, his expression never changing.

"Now to finish the job." He took out a kunai, with the intention of slitting their throats. The blade came closer and closer- then he was just about to throw it behind him when he felt the cool touch of metal touch his hot skin.

"So, we meet again, Kakashi," Itachi hissed.

"What are you doing here," Kakashi hissed back. Itachi chuckled.

"I could be asking you the same question, Hatake."

"I could kill you right now you know," hr pressed the knife closer to the elder of the Uchiha brother's neck. "But why denied Sasuke that?" Itachi chuckled again.

"My foolish little brother could never kill me."

"Maybe not now, but hate is a very powerful emotion that is making him stronger." Itachi flinched.

'_EVERYONE IN THAT GODDAMN VILLAGE THINKS I KILLED MY FAMILY! I DIDN'T! Well…I did but it wasn't my goddamn fault!' _Itachi screamed in his head. He had to bit his lip to keep from saying it aloud, for that was for another day.

"Well Kakashi, I'm afraid I will have to leave, as my mission for now is as complete as it can get." He broke away from Kakashi's grasp and tried to jump into the air, but rocks from the ground suddenly encased his feet. He looked at the Copy ninja, his left eye blood red. Itachi smirked? The rocks retreated from his feet, then jumped off into the distance.

'_Damn it, he got away again,'_ Kakashi thought grimly. He then turned to the three-non ninjas and carried them off.


	54. Love Heals part 1

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: and the chapters and winding down as the story is almost done

Gaara: YAY! AWAY FROM YOU!

ILI: then we shall start the sequal!

Gaaar: DAMN!

ILI: -happy-

Itachi: I KICKED ASS! WOOT!

**Alien26: **yay! two chapters! yay tenten's revenge! yay band! WOOT!

**MikoHatome: **woot is right!

**digitalcat17: **yay! i made jackie go O.o!

**Neko Tenten: **i think kosher is like an all around thing and keeping passover is different...aw well! it matters not! i was born jewish but i didn't go to hebrew school -anime tears- so i know nothing!

Disclamer: me no own naruto or friendsor rent! SEE RENT IF YOU HAVEN'T!

* * *

"WHO ATTACKED THEM!" Tsunade yelled when Kakashi had finished telling her the story and the trio was being treated.

"Itachi…Sasuke's older **traitor **brother,"he replied, saying 'traitor' very cold. Tsunade banged her head on the wall and let out a cry of frustration.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST THINGS EVER!" she yelled. "EVEN SOMEONE IN THE BINGO BOOK NEVER BRAKES THAT RULE OF NOT ATTACKING SOME ONE OUTSIDE THE SHNOBI WORLD!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"WHAT! I mean…come in!" The door opened and Anko walked in.

"Tsunade-sama! I wasn't expecting you to be awa…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TEME!" Anko yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"THAT is only Tsunade's problem and my own. THANK YOU!" he hissed.

"Oh right, we had an appointment Anko…um…something has some up, can we do this later?"

"Fine, but anything that has to do with HATAKE must be a waste of your time." She turned to leave nut the Hokage stopped her.

"Anko, could you do me a favor and get Sasuke here, please? And tell him to bring ALL of his books on the history of the Uchiha clan. I don't care if he needs to go back to the Uchiha compound!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, two piles of books arrived at the 5th's door. 

"Here!" Sasuke said, throwing the books on his desk, Anko doing the same.

"WONDERFUL!" she said, started to frantically looking threw them. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Anko looked at her like she was crazy. "HUZAAH! FOUND IT!" Then she ran over to her file cabinets and pulled out 3 files and ripped them open. "HA!" Then she looked very carefully at some pictures. "Oh…my…GOD!"

"WHAT!" all three yelled.

"Shizune!" The door opened again the Hokage's right hand woman came in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"I need a blood test on our 3 gusts and stat!"

"Hai!"

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, motion for him to come over. He hesitated, frighten on the Hokage's current state of insanity but Kakashi gave him a shove on the back and he walked to her.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Hold out your arm." Sasuke did as he was told. "Ball your hand into a fist please." He did that. Tsunade opened her desk and took out a big rubber band, a butterfly needle, a alcohol pad, bandage, and an empty vile.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke asked in shock as she tied the rubbed band around his upper arm. "What are you doing!"

"Drawing blood baka!" She wiped the pad on the spot where his arm bends and stuck the needle in and attached the vile at the bottom, letting the blood flow into it. Sasuke quickly turned away and shut his eyes.

'_I HATE GIVING BLOOD! I HATE GIVING BLOOD! **I HATE GIVING BLOOD!**'_ he yelled in his mind.

"Done!" she said. Then she ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked. The two older shinobi shrugged.

"Laps of sanity?" Kakashi suggested.

"I was going to sat that teme!" Anko hissed. He shrugged.

* * *

"Ok that won't be done for a few days," Tsunade said calmly, walking back into the room about 2 hours later. 

"What took so long?" asked Kakashi, shaking Sasuke awake, who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs.

"PICKLED FISH LIPS!" he yelled, shocked. Everyone looked like 'O.o o.O' "Um… SHUT UP! I'M GOING HOME!" then he ran out of the room.

"So…what took you so long?" Anko asked.

"I was working on those three," she said. "I donno what Itachi did to them or how he did it but it was GOOD! And no matter what anyone does, they WON'T wake up!"

"Are they ever?" Kakashi asked.

"Eventually. I just don't know how long it will take. And they all had multiple broken body parts."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Anko said.

"Tsunade can tell you. I'm going," Kakashi said and with a 'poof' he was gone.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Temari yelled, running into her house. 

"WHAT!" Kankuro and Gaara yelled back clearly pissed that Temari wrecked the silence of the apartment.

"Guess what Tsunade-sama told Anko, who told Rin, who told Sakura, who told me!"

"What!" Kankuro asked. "Who could understand that? That's nuts!"

"Baka! Guess who got attacked by Sasuke's older brother!"

"Sasuke has an older brother?" Gaara asked.

"I know! I didn't know either! He's nuts! He killed the whole Uchiha clan except for Sasuke!"

"NANI!" the two boys yelled.

"I KNOW! Well, he attacked Wesley, Jackie, and Michelle and they 're in a coma in the hospital!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Wow…"

"Ya… LET'S GO VISIT!"

"THEY ARE IN A COMA!" Gaara yelled. "WHAT'S THE FRIGGIN' POINT!"

"We visited you when YOU where in a coma!"

"FINE!"

* * *

With another 'poof' Kakashi was just outside the hospital room where the trio was. He didn't know why he was so scared to go in. 

**'**_**You know why you don't what to go in!'** _Inner-Kakashi said.

'_EEP! My inner self! I thought I got rid of you! Like…a long time ago!' _

**'_Don't think your THAT lucky. But this time I won't be annoying…well not AS annoying! You don't want to go in because after oh…8 months you had stopped thinking about a certain someone around the clock and just switched to your waking hours and you think that you won't be able to handle seeing her again.'_**

'…'

**'_You know that three weakness of a shinobi, right? Well one of them is woman! WOMAN, MAN!'_**

'…'

**'_Either do one of two things jackass. Either tell her how you feel or forget 'bout it!'_**

'…_she's in a coma.'_

**'_Do it anyway. Then when she can actually hear you, you won't be so scared.'_**

'_I've seen my best friend die. I'm not afraid of anything.'_

**'_Except a girl.'_**

He took a deep breath and walked into the room. She was in the first bed so he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

His eye looked over the room. All three where a bit of a mess. He guessed all of them had some broken ribs, seeing how hard Itachi's impact was and how hard they hit the wall. Also Jackie had a broken leg and so did Michelle and Wesley had a broken arm.

He took her hands and started talking, though he knew she couldn't hear.

"H-hi," he started. "I've missed you. A lot. These past 8 months, I really haven't stopped thinking about you. I never thought that after knowing someone for only about 3 months could have such an impact on my life. Gai told me once, when we where in America that is, that there was something there in me that hadn't been there since my friend Obito died. Then when we got back, Gai said I was all depressed and stuff. So he made me listen to this song…"

(Falshbackie!)

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI!" Gai yelled, 'poofing' into Kakashi's apartment, doing his 'nice guys' pose and his teeth going 'PING!'

"AGG! GAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kakashi yelled, freaked out. He noticed Gai had a boom box in hand. "Um…Gai…?" He pointed to it.

"Oh! This! I want you to listen to a song! It's a lovely song! It's called 'Love…"

"First Tsunade, then Iruka, now you! What's with you people thinking I'm in love!"

"HAHAHA! Just listen Rival! Now as I said it's called 'Love Heals' from Rent! WHAT A WONDERFUL MOVIE!"

"I've seen Rent…there isn't a song called 'Love Heals' in it."

"Well it's there but they cut it out and it's not in the deleted sense but it is in the play! Now listen!"

MAUREEN

Life a breath of midnight air  
Like a lighthouse  
Like a prayer

ANGEL  
Like a flicker and the flare the sky reveals

ANGEL & MAUREEN  
Like a walk along the shore  
That you've walked a thousand times before  
Like the oceans roar  
Love heals

JOANNE  
There are those who shield their hearts  
Those who quit before they start

ROGER  
Who've frozen up the part of them that feels

JOANNE & ROGER  
In the dark they've lost their sight  
Like a ship without a star in the night  
But hold on tight

ALL  
Love heals

JOANNE  
When you feel like you can't go on

ALL  
Love heals

JOANNE  
Hold on to love  
It'll keep you strong

ALL  
Love heals

JOANNE  
When you feel like you can't go on

ALL  
Love heals

ROGER  
Hold on to love  
And it will bring you home

MAUREEN & BENNY  
Love heals when pain's too much to bear  
When you reach out your hand  
And only the wind is there

MIMI & MARK  
When life's unfair  
When things like us are not to be

MAUREEN & BENNY  
Love heals when you feel so small  
Like a grain of sand  
Like nothing at all

JOANNE & COLLINS  
When you look out at sea  
That's where love will be  
That's where you'll find me  
You'll fine me

JOANNE  
So if you fear the storm ahead

MAUREEN  
As you lie awake in bed

MAUREEN & JOANNE  
And there's no one, no one to stroke you head  
And your mind reels, your mind  
Your mind reels.

MIMI  
If you face is salty wet  
And you're drowning in regret  
Just

ALL  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
It's all right  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals

Gai was crying anime tears. "I LOVE THIS SONG! But to the point!" He started it over and fast-forward to

JOANNE  
There are those who shield their hearts  
Those who quit before they start

ROGER  
Who've frozen up the part of them that feels

JOANNE & ROGER  
In the dark they've lost their sight  
Like a ship without a star in the night  
But hold on tight

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL! THIS LINE FITS YOU IN YOUR CURRENT STATE! YOU HAVE SHIELD YOUR HEART! YOU HAVE QUIT BEFORE YOU STARTED! YOU HAVE FROZEN UP THAT PART OF YOU THAT FEELS! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR SIGHT! YOU! YOU! YOU!"

"…get out of my house."

(Flashbackie!)

Kakashi chuckled. "Gai doesn't seem too off now. Actually, I think he had it completely right. I did do all those things. But I'm scared of some things. What if you can't stay here? What if you don't feel the same? What if the line 'When things like us are not to be' is us? But sometimes, especially if you live the life of a shinobi, you have to take risks. And even if you do live the life of a shinobi, you need to break the rules. Well… I've broken one of the more important rules. The one about not having emotion. So… I need to tell you that…I love you."

'_Wow… I feel better.'_

**'_TOLD YA!'_**

Suddenly there was a very loud sound coming from around the bridge where Team 7 meets. "LATE AGAIN! BY 4 HOURS!" yelled what sounded like Sakura.

"Oh…" he looked down at his watch. "I AM 4 hours late…hehe…well…I guess I have to go." And with a 'poof' he was gone.

"OUCH!" Temari shrieked after Gaara bit her hand. "What the hell?"

"I DON'T like people putting their hands over my mouth!" he yelled.

"You where about to make a sound! I didn't want Kakashi-sensei hearing your big mouth! I had to cover my own mouth! Good job Kankuro! For coving your mouth!"

"Thank you very much!" Kankuro said.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Temari said suddenly. "MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LITTLE BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND'S SENSEI!"

"Like Friends!" Kankuro said. " 'My best friend and my sister!'"

"You Friends loving weirdos!" Gaara said.

"Shut up!" Temari said. "I've seen you watching Friends before!" Gaara didn't say anything.

"C-come on! Let's get this over with!"


	55. The Uchiha truth!

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

Itachi: ...ILI doesn't feel like doing anything so...ya

**MikoHatome: **thanks!

**Alien26: **thanks! i know! doesn't it! SEE RENT I SAY!...i'm not crazy...

**Neko Tenten: **sorry! and thanks :)

**digitalcat17: **i did? aw well! i wanna start sequal! i'm listening to newsies! o.O meweird

Disclamer: me no own!

ThanksforAlien26 for typing when he wakes up! YAY!

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SASUKE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING NARUTO?" Kakashi yelled a week later during training. Naruto's face was a nice shade of blue and purple cause Sasuke was chocking him. 

"Um…not to do it?" Sasuke asked, slighting loosing his grip on his best friend's neck.

"YES! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Um…trying to kill him?"

"YES! NOW LET HIM GO!" Sasuke let Naruto go and he pounced on the avenger.

"TEME!" he yelled as the wrestled on the ground.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He had to use all his force to pry the two apart and he lifted them up and held then apart at arms length. "You HAVE to stop this! Your Chuunin!"

"Yes sensei…"

"AND Naruto, your 15 and Sasuke your 14! This really has to stop!" (A/N: I think Sasuke is older but I'm not sure but AW WELL!)

"Yes sensei…"

"Good. I don't want to force you to have a survival excursive …"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" all 4 yelled.

"Ok then." Before he had a chance to put them down there was a 'poof'.

"I GOT IT!" Tsunade yelled, waving a manila folder. "I don't know the answers but I got it! Come Kakashi and Sasuke!" She grabbed them by the collar and 'poofed' away, making Naruto fall on his butt.

"Ouch! Damn crazy old woman!" he mumbled.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said shocked, running to his side.

* * *

"Ok! This is BIG news!" she said when they got back to Hokage Tower.

"I thought you said you didn't know what the answer was?" Kakashi asked.

"I DON'T BUT IT HAS TO BE BIG!"

"What test did you do anyway?"

"Something."

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Jiraiya had just walked in.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted his favorite writer.

"Your late!" Tsunade hissed. "You have been spending too much time with Kakashi!"

"Why is Ero-sennin here?" Sasuke asked, picking up on Naruto's habit. Jiraiya twitched.

"Because I want him here when I say whatever the answer is."

"GET WITH THEN!" Sasuke yelled, wanting to know why he was dragged here.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Kakashi come over here." She forced Kakashi behind her desk so he could read the answers with her. She then opened the folder and her and Kakashi read the results. "Wow…"

"Wow…" Kakashi said at the same time as the Hokage.

"WHAT?" the two yelled.

"Positive!" Tsunade said.

"You're kidding me!" Jiraiya said in shock.

"No!"

"What was that anyway? What's positive? Do I have some type of illness or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No! Of course not!" Tsunade then told Sasuke the story that Kakashi told her. "And the DNA test came out positive! These three have Uchiha blood!"

Sasuke was quite for a long time, face unreadable. Then he snapped.

"LIRE! LIRE! LIRE! LIRE! THAT ISN'T TRUE! YOU LIE OLD WOMAN! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIE!" (A/N: Invader Zim lovers UNITE!) Then he stormed out of the room.

"Wait Sasuke!" all 3 called, going after him.

* * *

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!" the two non-ninja girls repeated over and over again, banging their right hand on the table at 1-7 and adding two fingers from their left hand on 8.

They had JUST woken up, had no idea where they where, didn't know what happened, and where bored.

"Why are your eyes red?" Jackie asked.

"I donno. Why are your eyes red?" Michelle responded.

"I donno but its cool!"

"Ya!"

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice yell.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! STOP LIEING! THAT'S NOT COOL!"

"It doesn't sound like Sasuke's very happy," Jackie said. Michelle nodded in agreement.

"Wait…SASUKE!"

"Ya…that wouldn't make sense…"

"No…duh!"

"Foolish Yankee."

"Baka hoser." This goes on for a while then Sasuke walked into the room…more like slammed the door open, making them both jump.

"THESE THREE PEOPLE ARE NOT UCHIHA! Oh…hello…OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THEIR EYES!" He pointed to them.

Jiraiya, whom they never met, walked in and looked at their eyes closely.

"Yup! Those are Uchiha eyes if I ever saw them! Nice to meet you! Name's Jiraiya!" He shook both their hands.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade scolded. Kakashi had decided to say outside the room and behind a wall so no one would see him. "Your pervertedness might rub off!" Jiraiya just shrugged.

Sasuke was still frozen in spot, pointing. "SAUSKE! WAKE UP!" Jiraiya yelled in his ear, causing him only to fall over but still frozen like that.

"Let the shock wear off," Tsunade said. "So how are you two feeling?"

"Fine," they both said.

"But where are we, how did we get here, what happened, and why are our eyes red?" Michelle asked. Then Tsunade explained the whole story.

"And since you are Uchiha, you have the blood right to become a shinobi and live here without any other Kage having the right to kick you out."

"Especially the Kazekage!" Jiraiya said. "What a teme! Trying to have his own son murdered!"

"OH MY GOD! OUR LIFE LONG DREAM HAS COME TRUE SHELLY! WE'RE NINJA!" Jackie yelled, ignoring her broken leg and glomping her friend.

"Wow…" is all Michelle could say.

* * *

The next day, Wesley felt very groggy and cranky when his eyes first opened, kinda like the grandpa curmudgeon that would call all teenagers "stupid little punks". The first thing that he saw was a familiar face with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"NARUTO, MY IDOL!" he screamed like the idiot he was, but then he suddenly fell flat on his back again. Blood from his wound had spurted out because of that exciting outbreak. Naruto, however, did not have a bed to fall down on.

"DUDE! WHEN DID YOUR EYES CHANGE COLOR!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the twenty year old in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked, coming in the door. She smirked. "Same with the other two yesterday. Worry not. I'll go away." But everyone else hard Naruto's cry and every one piled into the room until the whole cast of the cartoon show (minus the bad guys) and the two non-ninja people were staring at him, shocked (Shino and Gaara were only slightly interested).

"Why's everyone staring at me like that?" Wesley finally asked. Kiba held out a mirror. Wesley looked. His jaw crashed through the floor. His eyes were now a blood red.

Meanwhile, back in America: Evan and Dan (A/N: my friends) were playing in the park.

Suddenly- "WHAT!" was heard faintly.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"I donno," said Dan. They continued playing, unaffected by the yell from Japan.

* * *

"EVERYONE OUT!" The Hokage yelled.

'Must I!" Temari asked, really wanting to spend time with her best friends.

"Yes. You can talk later. There is a very important matter we must talk about ALONE!" Everyone mumbled to themselves and left the room.

"Good! Now," Tsunade explained to Wesley the situation and before she had time to finish, Wesley interrupted.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! I'M A UCHIHA! I'M A NINJA! WOOOOOOT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry."

"Now as I was saying," she pulled up a chair and a table and put a kinda big folder on the table. "You have the right to move here and perform shinobi work. It's your blood right to do so. Now, there are some issues we need to talk about.

"Now Kakashi told me that all of you all have the skills of a Gennin, maybe even a Chuunin. So if you decide to move here, you would become an automatic Gennin.

"Also you would have to have a sensei, not Kakashi because he had 4. But either Gai, Azuma, or Kurenai. How about Michelle with Gai, Wesley with Azuma, and Jackie with Kurenai?" They all nodded.

"Also for living arrangements! For a year, I would really want you 3 to live together. I have an apartment all ready, just your stuff would be needed. But after for a year, you could live where you want and with whom you want." They all nodded.

"Good! Now what about your last name? Uchiha?" Michelle and Jackie nodded but Wesley shook his head.

"I want my name to be Hyuuga!" he said. "The Uchiha clan IS related to the Hyuuga clan is it not!"

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that…I need to ask Hiashi. Hold on." She got up and left the room.

Minutes later Tsunade came back.

"He says its ok!"

"YES!" Wesley said happily.

"Ok now can you sign these papers? For citizenship, home ownership, agreeing to the shinobi rules, and all that good stuff!"


	56. Love Heals part 2

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: LAST CHAPTER!

Discalmer: me still no own!

* * *

Then next day, Kakashi got up the courage to go and visit. He was lucky to find that no one but her was in the room. She was just sitting there, reading a book. A light blush crossed his face. Today was the day he was going to tell her he loved her when she could actually hear him!

He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Yo!" he said happily.

"Yo!" she replied, putting her book down.

"Where are Wesley and Jackie?"

"Jackie is getting a black color added to her cast and I think Naruto and Lee helped Wesley sneak out."

"…FUN! So…how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"T-that's good! I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"It's not your fault. I'm just happy that you came at all! You saved our lives! Thank you." He started blushing again.

"I-I-its nothing!" he said, very embarrassed.

"How did you know something was wrong anyway?"

"Well…um…my friend and old teammate Rin told me that she read that sometimes a person can sense problems in people who are of great importance to them but no one else can and I felt something was wrong." That caused her to turn bright red. He took another deep breath and said exactly what he said to her when she was in a coma.

"Wait…excuse me but what!" she asked in shocked, face brighter red.

"I…I love you," he repeated, wondering if he did the right thing. "And I'm totally embarrassed and I'll be going now!" He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit on the bed.

"Really?" she asked.

"I can tell you with 100 honesty that I have NEVER felt this way before."

"Mhmm," she mumbled. Without saying a word, she pulled his mask down and kissed him gently on the lips but he added more passion to it. When they ran out of breath she whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again. They stayed like that for a while until a very loud voice stopped them.

"YOSH YOUTHFIL MICHELLE, WESLEY, AND JACKIE! Oh my…AGAIN!" Kakashi quickly turned around so Gai wouldn't see his face and Michelle blushed like crazy.

"H-hi Gai-sensei!" she stuttered.

"I'll let you two be alone!" and he 'poofed' away.

* * *

"So, little Kakashi has a girlfriend!" Rin said that night. He blushed.

"Ya…"

"Just THINK what Obito would say! My god he would have a field day!"

"Ya he would…but he knows."

"How?"

"I have always thought that Obito can see and hear everything I do since he gave me his eye." Rin nodded.

"I miss him…"

"Me too…"

* * *

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Wesley, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jackie yelled.

"Ya…" Michelle said shyly.

"EW! OUR SENSEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke and Naruto said. "No offence!"

"None taken!"

"Ok," Temari said. "I have something I wanna say! Well me, Kankuro and Gaara too. Right boys?" They nodded. "In the Land Of The Wind, there is a tradition of friends. Everyone does it. If someone considers the other such a good friend that they think of them as a brother or sister, they do this." She took out a kunai and put it in the center of the bed and she took out a book too. "You cut your hands and then hold hands together and read a line from this book. All three of think of all of you as brothers and sisters so we would be honored if you would do this with us and be part of our family."

They all nodded. "OF COURSE! GAARA OS MY DEMON BROTHER!" Naruto yelled, glomping Gaara.

"OFF ME FOX!" he yelled, shoving Naruto off him. Everyone started laughing.

"Ok now everyone get in a circle!" Temari said. They did. Naruto next to Sasuke, Sasuke next to Kankuro, Kankuro next to Jackie, Jackie next to Michelle, Michelle next to Temari, Temari next to Wesley, Wesley next to Gaara and Gaara next to Naruto. "Shelly your going to have to talk off your gloves."

"Um…" Michelle mumbled. She quickly took them off and put on wristbands. "Ok we're good!"

Temari opened the book and then took the kunai in hand. "Now everyone has to cut their palms." She sliced both palms and passed it around so everyone did it. It took Gaara a little bit cause the sand kept stopping him but he did it eventually, he did it. "Ok now grab the person's hand next to yours."

They did. (A/N: DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME! ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HELTH AND YOU CAN GET REALLY SICK! THIS IS A STORY! NOT REAL!)

Then Temari read from the book. " 'Your blood. Mine blood. Our blood now. We are now family as our blood flows through each other's veins. May our bond of friendship forever hold and may our scar last forever. May our scar hurt when one of us are in need. We are now family. Brothers and sisters. Let our friendship grow.'" They all let go and wrapped the wound up.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kakashi and Michelle where sitting on the Hokage Monument (sp?) watching the sunset.

"So…what now?" she asked.

"Who knows," he replied. "But at least we're together." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END!


	57. Preview

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

ILI: PREVIEW OF NEXT STORY...KINDA!

* * *

Somewhere in the Hidden Sound village, two people where talking.

"What now Maru-sama?" Kabuto asked. The snake like man who looked almost like his father looked at the wall. He sighed.

"I don't want to do anything too soon," he replied in a dangerous hiss. "My father attacked two years ago and we LOST! He punched the wall and it fell apart. "WE LOST! HE LOST SASUKE! THE WEAK TEME!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "But I promise you Kabuto, I won't let that happen. But not now. We're too weak and lost too many men. But soon. I want the Genin to go to Hidden Sand in 6 months for exams! And I want then to WIN! Do whatever it takes! Then in one year, during their Jounin exams, that is when we will attack."

"Very good Maru-sama."

"Contact Akatsuki's leader and his partner! Uchiha and Hoshigaki! I want them helping!"

"Yes sir."

"And," his voice deepened to a very dangerous level. "I want you to make use that they don't get away. If they get back to Konoha and take to Tsunade or Jiraiya everything will be ruined! UNDERSTAND!…not like they would ever believe them but still…we can't take any chances!"

"Yes Maru-sama."

"And, I want weekly updates on the Uzumaki boy and the youngest Sand sibling."

"Every good." Suddenly Maru grabbed Kabuto by the shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.

"If something gets screwed up, it will be your neck," he hissed and tossed him aside.


	58. AN 2

The Love of a Perverted Ninja

A/N!

Hi people! It's done! OH MY GOD! I would like to thank all my reviews regular and one-timers too!

MikoHatome

Alien26

Neko Tenten

Ace31592

digitalcat17

Gambet

Lady Awesome

Kitsuya

icydragon14

nightmare car

ThouShaltKill

TrunksgirlBlaze27

Princess Shadowcat

Kiara Adachi

tentenrox

Meepmeemeemeepmeepmeeee

soysauce-jr

rjectkd89

Matt and T.K.

element princess michirure

Z-AKA Andrea-

Embouchure

WhenDarknessRises2

Am I Odd

Broken and Fallen Angel of Death

Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara

Wind Kunai

Falcon226

lava guy

Crazyloony598

PimpTroyce

Khazia

Ohmygodiminafire / lugidog

Neji-kun-naruto

Ferret-7

AND! An EXTRA OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you to Alien26 for helping me sooooooooooooo much! THANK YOU!

And also thanks to digitalcat17 and Falcon226 for letting me add you in the story!

Now! There IS a sequel! Coming within the week hopefully! But I need help with a title! So here's the summery and if ANYONE has an idea, PLEASE TELL ME!

It's a year later and everyone is looking forward to Jounin exams! But there is rumor that Sound is planning an attack and joined forces with Akatsuki! Who can be trusted? Lies are told, secrets reveled, and the truth comes out! Itachi has a secret! Kakashi has a secret! And there are some people believed to be dead who aren't! Friendship and love is going to be more important then ever as the Cursed Seal spreads and the threat of war drew ever closer! Many paring and many OC people!

So…what ya think? See you like in a week or something!

Peace out yo!


End file.
